A Journal of Shinigami
by Pyro Xavier
Summary: Ophelia just moved into a new house and now she has to deal with the troubles that come with it, Ronald Knox and Grell Sutcliffe.
1. Her New House, A Book

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever posted. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I do own Ophelia and her mum. Enjoy!**

"Mum! Why do we have to move?" shouted a girl in the back seat of the minivan. Her long hair was originally red, until she had blue and purple streaks put into it, but her eyes were golden amber. Her mother replied for the tenth time, "I finally have enough money to get us a better home." "But I liked it where we lived!" whined the sixteen-year-old. "It'll be better here," replied her mother. "But" "No, more buts. You're acting like a child." The redhead decided sleep would be the best activity for the rest of the trip.

She quickly dozed off and began to live in a dream world. No mom, no troubles, no crap to deal with, and most certainly no new house.

"Phe! Phe! Wake up!" Ophelia woke up to see a huge two-story house. She looked around for any landmark to show location other than the middle of a forest with no success. She got out of the minivan and brushed her jeans off a bit.

Ophelia walked inside the house and began to investigate. _Holy cow._ There was dust everywhere. She saw muddied rugs on the floor and one lamp in the corner. What a crappy living room. She walked through a hole in the wall that served as a door to the kitchen. She was just about to brush some of the dust off the stove when her mum called. "Phe! Bring in some of the stuff!"

She reluctantly walked back outside and grabbed the three large boxes that were hers. She stacked them on top of each other and slowly but surely made her way up the stairs to choose a room on the second level.

She found the first room and walked inside leaving the boxes on the floor. She couldn't bear to carry them anymore. The room had a slanted ceiling and was kind of small, but it seemed good enough.

Ophelia's mother came up behind her and put her arm around her. "Well, what do you think?" she asked. "I hate it," replied Ophelia, "It's old and dusty and I'm sure I'm going to find a rat in here." Her mum expected something like this, "Well, I'm sure I'm not going to have another kid soon. The last room is yours. Do what you wish." Mum left the room to head to the much larger master bedroom.

Ophelia decided to investigate the room on the second level. The final room was across the hall from her new bedroom.

She opened the door, ready to find a horrible mess. To her surprise, it was perfectly clean. The rest of the house had been so dusty, but this room held no dust or mold or dirt. It had large windows on one side and white walls on the others. The windows had a ledge that allowed people to sit and look out. The floor was carpeted, another difference from the wood, tile, or linoleum floors of the rest of the house.

There was a yellowed paper on the floor. Ophelia picked it up with interest. It read:

_Dear house owner,_

_The door to the attic is in the closet of this room. It does not contain rats, bats, or moths. __Please continue my studies__._

_Sincerely,_

_B. T._

"Studies? In the attic?" said Ophelia. She became intrigued by the double-door closet. It had a large chain and lock on it. "How do they expect me to continue their studies if the stupid thing's locked?" She set the note on the ledge and looked around at the rest of the room. It was a large open space and would be perfect for a studio.

Ophelia ran back to her room and began to unpack her three boxes. She took out a large easel, watercolor and acrylic paints, paintbrushes, and other supplies. Ophelia quickly rushed them to the room across the hallway and began to set up her studio. Her easel was placed on the wall facing the windows and the paints were set on the carpeted ledge. A table would be needed later. All she needed now was a canvas and something to paint.

"Phe! Dinner!" Ophelia walked down the stairs and found her way to the kitchen.

On the counter were two plates of pizza. Mum had ordered it. "Well, it's your favorite. Are you gonna eat or what?" Ophelia took one plate and headed up to her room.

Her mother expected nothing less. Ophelia had had a rough life lately and the move wasn't making it any better. Her father had gone to the army and was killed overseas just a year ago. Ophelia's mum looked at her plate of pizza and put it in the fridge along with what was left in the box. She picked up the newspaper and began to read.

Ophelia went back to the studio and began to eat and read a book. After eating she became sucked into the book until she noticed the sun about to set outside. "Wow, what time is it?"

Ophelia just sat upstairs looking out the window that showed the backyard. She saw something glint in the overgrown grass. She looked a saw it shine again and without another thought ran out to the yard. She got on her knees and began to look through the grass.

It took a half hour, but she finally came upon the source of the glint. She picked up the small gold object.

The key! It wasn't very intricate and simply had a loop on one end and two prongs on the other. _This must be the one that opens the lock_. She ran back inside and up to her studio.

"Ophelia, what are you doing?" asked her mum from the kitchen. "Just going to try something," she replied climbing up the creaking stairs. She rushed into the room, locked the door behind her, and approached the closet.

The large lock was old and rusty, but Ophelia hoped with all her might that it would work. She just had to know what was in the attic!

She put the key in the lock and turned. The lock wouldn't budge. She tried with all her might to move the key to open the lock, but it was just too old. Ophelia decided on a better plan.

She went back outside and retrieved a large rock from the gravel path that led to the house.

Ophelia made her way back to the studio and began to bang the rock on the lock, but it was the rock that chipped and shattered. "Shale," she pouted. A crappy misleading rock.

She went back outside to find another large rock and settled on one that looked very much different from her previous one. She couldn't risk it breaking again. She ran upstairs and banged on the lock again. The lock began to chip. She kept on slamming the rock on the rusty lock until, finally, the lock crashed to the ground.

She opened the doors and looked in. It was empty. There wasn't a door anywhere. There wasn't even a trap door in the ground or ceiling. "What is going on? I waste all that time finding a suitable rock and there's nothing in here?" asked Ophelia, disappointed.

She walked out of the closet and slammed the doors behind her. A crash came from inside. Ophelia put her hands over her ears and ducked expecting more, but nothing more came.

She opened the closet once more. A cloud of dust came out. Ophelia coughed and wheezed as she back away from the closet. The dust got in her eyes causing her to stumble backwards and trip over her easel. "Oh, crap!" she said before slamming into the ground.

Her arm tried to grab onto her easel as she fell, but instead got tangled in the empty wood. Her other arm flailed, knocking her head. The heap of Phe and wood made a large crash.

"What was that?" shouted her mum. "I just knocked over my easel!" she shouted back. "Clean it up," replied her mother. Ophelia rubbed her head as she untangled her arm and set her easel back up. The dust had now settled and, though invisible to the human eye, smelled musty.

Ophelia crept toward the open closet expecting another threat, but none came. The empty closet was empty no longer. A hole was in the ceiling revealing a small cavity. Inside the closet, a large book laid on the floor. It had a brown leather cover and was hand-bound. Its pages were yellowed and seemed about to fall out, but held steady as Ophelia picked up the book. She tried tried to blow away the layers of dust. Not much went anywhere so she wiped her sleeve across the book then across her jeans. On the cover of the book a title was written in black lettering "A Journal of Shinigami".

**A/N: I'll try to post the next chapter soon, probably within the next month. I have a basic idea of what's going to happen, but I would love to hear some of your suggestions for later on. Read and review! ~Sincerely Pyro X.**


	2. Her New Yard, A Ring

**A/N: I have a new chapter! Hooray! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I was so happy to get the emails and read what you guys said! This chapter is a bit longer than the last.**

"Journal of Shinigami? What's a shinigami?" asked Ophelia in surprise. She flipped open the cover of the book to a much smaller dust cloud. She blew the dust away and began to read aloud.

"'Dear owner of this house, I have made notes and documentations of six shinigami. Please continue my studies.' Six of them? Six! How am I supposed to study them if there are so few?" She flipped to the next page.

There was a drawing of a man. It had no face and looked like a mannequin. It was clothed with a suit and glasses rested on its invisible nose. There was writing on the opposite page.

"'A shinigami is a death god. They all have green yellow eyes, a scythe which they use to reap the souls of the living, and eyeglasses. They must wear their glasses as a sign of their employment and to better their nearsighted vision. They decide whether a person should die, but if such a person will make a contribution to mankind they shall live. A shinigami has a list of the dead which they use to locate and reap those who shall die. They have supernatural abilities including healing, immunity to death unless a death scythe has been used, strength, and also change in appearance. There are many shinigami, but I have only known about these six.'"

The next page had a drawing of the first reaper on the along with a picture on the left page. The drawing was not exceptionally detailed, but clearly showed this shinigami. His name and information were on the right page. "'William T. Spears.'"

'William is an exceptional reaper. He has become high-ranking, only going into the field when a large massacre had occurred. He does much paperwork and is in charge of the other active reapers located in this book. He is known to be quite serious. I have only managed to capture one photograph.'

Ophelia slipped the photo out of the book and examined it. William was talking to another man in the midst of many people. He had black hair and rectangular glasses. His suit was in the topmost condition and he had… a tree trimmer beside him? "What is that?" A sentence was written in the spot where the photo had been. 'The tree trimmer is his death scythe.' "That's pitiful."

Phe's mum walked up the stairs. At the sound of footsteps Ophelia quickly threw the book back into the closet and sat back down on the ledge. Her mother knocked on the door and opened it. Peering inside, she asked, "Hey, Phe. What were you doing in the grass outside?" Ophelia looked out, now taking notice of the darkened sky. "Oh, I thought I saw something, but I couldn't find it." "Well, maybe tomorrow. Why don't you get some sleep?" "It's not that late," replied Ophelia. "That wasn't a question. Well, it was, but you gave the wrong answer."

Ophelia's mum left the room and headed to the master bedroom for some sleep also. Ophelia left the studio to go to bed, but instead came back and placed the lock on the closet once more.

The next day was short as Ophelia just walked around the house investigating the various fields, trees, and paths. She had completely forgotten about the strange book from the hole in the ceiling... Until she found the tree...

Ophelia gazed up at the weeping willow with delight. Her favourite tree and right here in the backyard! Well, sort of. It was on a path that eventually led to the backyard, but close enough is good enough.

She smiled and sat underneath it. _For one reason or another I just can't help but love weeping willows._ She tilted her head back to enjoy the scene. Her head knocked against the hard wooden trunk.

"Ow," she grumbled, clutching her head. A small item fell from high up in the tree and hit Phe directly on her head. "Ow! That actually hurt!" She looked up to see the crevice the small article had fallen from. It couldn't have been thrown or knocked off; there was no culprit. She rubbed her head a little and looked in the grass for the offending object.

Her sights came upon a small package. It was wrapped with thin brown paper and tied with twine. She carefully opened it to reveal an ornate ring box. The lid flipped open and inside was the first piece of jewellery Ophelia had ever been stunned by. She was not one for fashion or gems, but the light green glittering item had fathomed her speechless. Golden leaves surrounded the gem and held it onto the literal ring. Phe inspected it and slipped it on her finger.

_Amazing._ The ring was stunning resting on her digit. Phe held up her hand to see it in better light. It almost glowed with the green-yellow colour. Not being all that interested in gems to begin with, she had no idea what kind of jewel it was. But whatever it was, it was beautiful.

Now content with her inspection of the ring, Ophelia took a closer look at the box itself. She lifted the lid once more and found a note carefully folded and stored in the top crevice of the capsule. She nimbly snatched and unfolded it.

_To my little secret,_

_I give you this ring. Undertaker helped me pick it out. It's the same colour of shinigami eyes. Please, never forget me._

_-R.K._

"What's with all the initials? Are they trying to make this hard for me?" asked Ophelia to herself. Then a thought went through her head. _What if R.K. is in the book?_ Ophelia put the ring in the box and the box in her jacket pocket.

She rushed back down the path to reach the house once more. She galloped back inside. The back door slammed behind her. The stairs flew beneath her more than two at a time as she took enormous leaps to reach the top faster. She skidded along the wooden floor, rushing to the studio. Excitement and wonder built in her as she removed the lock, opened the closet, and retrieved the book.

The title on the cover seemed even more evident than it was the day before. She flipped through the pages skimming the names at the top. 'William T. Spears' 'Grell Sutcliffe' 'Eric Slingby' 'Alan Humphries' 'Undertaker' "Aha! Ronald Knox!"

Though she had expected it, Ophelia was stunned at the fact that he was in here. He wasn't just mentioned; there was an entire entry on him. It was much longer than William's.

'Ronald is a young reaper. He does not have the working status of William, Grell, Eric, or Alan. He is quite fun to be around. Ronald does not enjoy paperwork or overtime, but he does it anyway. He is close with the other reapers in this book. He is extremely relaxed about working and is known to be talented with women for lack of better terms. He is one of the few people who references Grell as a woman. I have come to know Ronald personally.'

Contrary to William's one photograph and sketch, there were at least seven photos of Ronald and no sketch. He was smiling in all of them and posing in various ways. In one, a goofy smirk was on his face. Ophelia laughed at the picture. He was wearing a suit and gloves similar to William's, but it seemed less pristine and clean-cut. His glasses were thick and black, reminding Phe of hipster glasses.

His hair had to be the strangest part of his appearance. For the most part, it was blonde, but the portion closer to his neck abruptly turned black. There was a single curl that seemed to defy gravity at his cow-licked bangs.

Ophelia read the last line in the entry over and over again. The ring... _My little secret... Never forget me... I have come to know Ronald personally..._

A light bulb lit in Phe's mind. "Oh my gosh... I uncovered a love story..."

A single thought crushed Ophelia, "Or a very very elaborate prank. Death gods don't exist. Whoever made this just made up a bunch of crap to sucker someone into believing this." She slammed the book shut and tossed it into the closet, not even bothering to put the lock back on.

As she flipped the light switch off, she took one last look inside the now dark room. She shut the door behind her. She grumbled, feeling stupid. "I can't believe I believed that crap for one second."

Ronald Knox leaned forward in his desk. His head hit a file and he immediately slept. Drool began to leak out of his half-opened mouth onto what was supposed to be his work. It made an uncomfortable pillow, but sleep was needed and Ronald didn't care where or when it came.

William T. Spears overviewed the office to see the young reaper asleep! And in a completely unprofessional position. William sighed and walked over, keeping his feet in line. _Without organization this world would rot._ He tapped the boy's head with his ever-present death scythe.

"Ronald, refrain from getting saliva on reports," he scolded. Ronald looked up groggily. "Oh, sorry, senpai. I just had this weird dream." William raised his eyebrow curiously. With his work done he might as well engage in the conversation. This mystery dream seemed quite interesting.

"What was it, Knox?" he asked. Ronald leaned forward on the back of his chair and began to answer his boss's question.

"Well, a long time ago, there was this girl. I noticed her a little bit because she would always seem to show up when I was reaping, that, and she was pretty hot." William sighed. He should've seen that coming. "After a while, anyone would notice the same person at a bunch of assignments. One day I confronted her about it. She said that she could see me. It's a long story after that, but that's not what the dream was about."

"Get to it. We don't have all day. I'd like to leave in a minute," interrupted William. Patience was not one of his talents.

The blonde reaper continued, "I was going to give her this ring you see. I couldn't keep seeing her, but I didn't want her to forget me. I put it in this tree, but I don't think she ever found it. I'm starting to get this feeling that someone else found it, and not back then, but recently." "That was the dream? You dreamt that someone found an old ring?" The older reaper was extremely disappointed.

"No, senpai, I dreamt it found the book." "What book?" asked William. His curiosity spiked once more. "Well, that girl, she kept notes about us. She told me that she hid the book so that no one but her could find it, but still..." The younger reaper quickly became deep in thought.

As much as Ronald annoyed him occasionally, William could see that he was troubled by this dream. Whatever happened, Ronald needed some sort of closure.

"Why don't you go and look around?" suggested the dark-haired shinigami, "But don't go during work hours. I suggest you take someone with you." Ronald perked up, "That's exactly what I was thinking! Let's go now!" "I didn't mean now or me," William said desperately looking around the room. His sights landed on a certain red-haired reaper.

"Here," William said, literally dragging Grell into the conversation, "Why don't you take him?" Grell was most certainly confused, but going somewhere sounded like fun. A shark-toothed grin grew across his face.

"Ronnie, dear, I'd love to accompany you on your trip!" His flamboyant and almost whiny voice was as odd as ever. "You don't even know what we're talking about, senpai," replied Ronald with an eyebrow raised. "Doesn't matter. I have major cabin fever and NEED to get out of here," begged the redhead, "Will, here, has been making me do paperwork ever since that thing in the alley! Not a very good choice, I admit, but still you have to break me out!"

"Okay, first thing tomorrow, we're going to the human world!" cheered the young shinigami.

**A/N: I was going to put that last part in the next chapter, but it just fit so perfectly here. It was fun to actually type about the reapers instead of just entries. I'll post as soon as I'm done with chapter three. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Her New Stalkers, A Lie

**A/N: You guys are awesome! This came out a lot earlier than what I expected, but I promised I would post as soon as the third chapter was finished so here you go!**

* * *

><p>Sleep should've come easy, but the next few nights were filled with a distraught feeling. Ophelia would lie down, but in just a few moments she would have to get up and do something. Anything. She would pace around her room, go for a midnight walk, raid the fridge, or mess around on the computer. She would then try to sleep, but instead she'd have to get up and do it all over again. The lack of sleep wore Ophelia down both mentally and physically.<p>

Her mum walked down the stairs one morning to find her wiping the windows... with a couch pillow. She walked over and stopped the poor girl.

"Ophelia Violet Westbrooke, go upstairs and don't come down until you sleep for at least four hours." Ophelia nodded and slumped up the stairs. Her mother feared a zombie virus had infected the girl. That thought left as she began to clean the windows with an actual rag.

She looked over and saw Ophelia's breakfast mess. Her cereal and milk had been put on a plate. Milk overflowed and ran across the table. _Oh great._

"If she doesn't get on a normal bed schedule, school is going to be murder for her," said Phe's mum. One more week.

After this she had to leave for work. The little pub's customers weren't going to serve themselves. They most certainly wouldn't cook their own meals.

Ophelia fell into bed, not even bothering to change out of her clothes. The little box that sat on her dresser hypnotized her. That colour, the note... What did it all mean? Finally sleep overtook her and it was the most wonderful thing Ophelia had ever felt.

She woke up no less than six hours later. That little annoying thing, she finally figured out what it was that made her so uneasy. The book. It couldn't be anything less. She had only lost sleep after finding the ring and believing the book was nonsense. She began to question everything.

_Could the book actually be real? It sounds logical, but the people... the shinigami... They can't exist! No one could possibly go unnoticed if he takes the soul of a living person! But still... No, I just want it to be true. I'm being stupid. Whatever it is, it has to be an interesting read._

She was taught Greek mythology in school. Why shouldn't she study some modern mythology at home?

She walked out of her room and a sudden delicious smell filled her nose. Her mother appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes and I'm not going to wait for you," she said sternly. Her face couldn't help but change into a smile at the sight of Ophelia. The redhead was almost drooling with hunger. Her mother chuckled, "It looks like you wouldn't miss it for the world!" _Why am I so hungry all of a sudden? Oh yeah, I slept through lunch._

Ophelia nodded and walked into the studio, which had become anything but. The room had gone untouched since she had given up on the book. Her easel stood there, empty. _I'll find something to paint later._

She opened that dreadful closet door once more. The book laid flat on the ground, right where she'd thrown it. She picked it up and sat down on the ledge.

_I don't care if it's not real; it's more than interesting. It's just plain mesmerizing._

She flipped to the second entry in the book 'Grell Sutcliffe'.

* * *

><p>Ronald emerged from the Undertaker's shop, dragging Grell behind. Ronald was disguised in his usual work clothes, but Grell had to tone it down quite a bit. His hair had turned into that horrid dark brown and his lovely red coat was nowhere to be found. If it weren't for his hair's length, he would have looked just like another person walking the streets of London. His disguise, however, had obtained minimal looks or double-takes.<p>

"Well, that was useless," complained Ronald. "That doesn't matter! Can we please go back? Undertaker has the most gorgeous eyes!" whined Grell. Ronald sighed and released the previously red reaper. "Senpai, we still have to figure this thing out! We need to find whoever found the book and get rid of their memory. We can't have someone revealing our identity."

"Relax, Ronnie, we just have to find out where the house is. Maybe no one found it and you just had a stupid dream." "It's probably been knocked down," said the Ronald. "You're hopeless," replied Grell.

They continued down the street while Grell grumbled about walking so much to which Ronald replied, "Oh, shut up senpai. We're on a mission." He could almost hear William telling him what a waste of time this was.

Next, the pair headed to a convenience store. There had to be a map in there.

Surprisingly, Grell was the one who stayed on task and found the maps. Ronald got distracted looking at different video games.

"Hey, Ronnie, what was the street you were looking for?" asked Grell holding a large map of London and the fields just outside of it. Ronald took his eyes from the games behind the glass and rushed over.

"Well, back then it was called Hartuck," he replied looking over Grell's shoulder. Grell scanned the map and said, "There it is! Only ten kilometres away!" "Awesome! Let's go!"

Ronald began to walk toward the front, but was stopped by Grell shouting, "Hey, get back here! These things are harder to fold back together than to take them apart!"

The two reached the road in record time thanks to Ronald's lawnmower.

Grell jumped off the device and kissed the gravel road. "Oh, I love you ground!" he cried. "Hey, I'm not that bad of a driver," replied Ronald. He had this thing for almost two hundred years. His driving had been perfected. Grell just wasn't used to the air.

Grell got back up and dusted himself off. "Well, what's the plan now?" he asked, combing his hair to its original crimson shade and removing the ribbon. Ronald blanked. "Uh, I forgot to make one." Grell smacked him upside the head.

"Ronald! We travelled all the way here with no plan? I got on your crazy lawnmower for nothing!" Grell shouted. "Uh..." "You're the one who said we can't be revealed! We can't just walk in and say, 'Hey, we're death gods and you discovered this book and it was all real. Can my buddy have his ring back?'!"

"Let's have a stakeout then," replied Ronald. "We're going to stalk a human?" "Yep," replied Ronald leisurely walking to the back of the house.

* * *

><p>Ophelia laughed. "Okay, this has to be made up!" She had just finished reading the entry on Grell.<p>

'Grell is the strangest reaper I have ever heard of. He is the polar opposite of William. He prefers to reap instead of paperwork and is known for not getting his work done on time. I have no pictures or any idea of what he may look like, but I know exactly what he acts like. He is very flamboyant. Though physically he is a man, he believes he is a woman. He has an obsession for a demon known as Sebastian Michaelis. Grell even has a pet name for the demon. Sebastian, however, does not return any sort of kindness to Grell.'

"Ha! That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of! A gay grim reaper!" she chuckled. Phe turned the page to an entry on a man called Undertaker. There were many photographs of him.

He had long silver hair and bangs that covered his eyes. There were a few small braids hanging on the sides of his hair. He wore no glasses and his awkward top hat had a piece that almost touched the ground. His black cloak had a sash as gray as his hair. His fingernails were long and black. There were scars on his face and neck.

In the background were multiple shelves full with cobwebs and odd things. There was a human skull on one!

'Undertaker is an older reaper. He was known as one of the best and is still legendary. Though retired from the reaping business, he now works as none other than an Undertaker in an old part of London. His shop is full of strange things and shelves full of dead creatures. He enjoys bowling with skulls and will give you any information needed for the right price. He only requires a first-rate laugh. He is another one of the few who refers to Grell as a woman. Undertaker has become a friend of mine. He gave me the picture of William.'

"That's pretty creepy. I wonder what his real name is," said Ophelia. The address of Undertaker's shop was written on the page with his pictures. "I need to go there. If this is real, he would have the answers," said Ophelia.

"Phe! Dinner is ready!" shouted her mum. Ophelia set the book back in the closet and put the lock loosely back on the doors. She flew down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table, eager to eat. "You look much better," commented her mother. She set down a dish with a casserole on top of a potholder on the table and then Ophelia's mum took a seat.

"So, what have you been doing up there?" asked Phe's mum. "Oh, just a book," replied Ophelia, "Can you drive me somewhere?" Her mum looked up, "Uh, where you going?" "Oh, I just want to take a look at something in London. It's not that far away," Phe replied. How could she explain wanting to go to an Undertaker's shop? "What is it?"

"There's a place and they've offered me a job," she replied with a cheesy smile. "Really? Oh, where is it? It would be good for you to get out of the house. You don't do much, no offense," said Phe's mum, putting another forkful of casserole in her mouth. Though Phe didn't show it, it was annoying to be called lazy. "It's an undertaker." _Might as well get the cat out of the bag._ Her mother's fork dropped onto the plate with a clang.

"An... An... Undertaker?" she asked. Her face paled. The mere thought of a dead body sent shivers through Ophelia's mum. "Um, yeah. I hope that's alright," replied Ophelia, regretting her lie already. "With dead people?" "That's what an undertaker does mum. I think this would be a good thing. I could help people get through a rough patch in their life. I could also make sure that a person looks wonderful for their final moments before going six feet under," replied Ophelia. _I hope this works. I'm an idiot and a really gullible person, but... Oh gosh... This is going to fail._

"And this is what you really want to do right now?" asked Phe's mum. _My daughter wants to work at an undertaker's shop! What happened here?_ "Yes," answered Ophelia.

"Oh gosh, Phe! Are you serious? There are dead people in there!" complained her mother. "Uh, yeah." _Please, please, please, let this work!_

"I've always wanted you to do what you feel, within reason of course. If this is what you want to do, I support you, no matter how much it really freaks me out." "You're joking," replied a stunned Phe. _What miracle just happened?_ "No, I'm not. Go ahead," her mother gave in, "I'll bring you there before work and I'll pick you up afterwards. Can you last that long?" "Uh, yeah, thanks." The two continued their meal.

_My mom gave in to me working with dead bodies. Wait, this job doesn't even exist. How is it going to look when I come back unemployed? Will the Undertaker even let me stay there for that long? Crap. This is going to be an interesting day..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. Truthfully, I did not plan for that last part to happen... It just... did... I don't... It's late... Forgive my tired brain. Feel free to PM and please review! Thanks for reading! Love you guys! ~Sincerely Pyro X.**


	4. Her New Job, A Break In

**A/N: I know I've said this time and time again, but you guys are awesome! You're so nice! Announcement at the end of the extra long chapter!**

**Thanks to my first ten reviewers:**

**Lucci**

**DestinyItalia**

**Kareso**

**Mr. Grell Michaelis**** (I died laughing at your name! I told my friend "Guess what? Grell read my story!" XD)**

**Artemis Teilor**

**That anonymous person who doesn't have a name. (You know who you are.)**

**DD**

**torixx3**

**Daniella**

**Tea Sutcliff**

* * *

><p>After the meal, Ophelia's mum began on the dishes, while she ran back upstairs. She would need to finish the book before she went to the Undertaker's the next day. Only two entries were unread. 'Eric Slingby' and 'Alan Humphries'.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my..." Phe stared at the pages in front of her. The story seemed to unfold. "That's... beautiful... and horrible..." Her heart was heavy with the depressing story. Even if it wasn't true, it was an unfair ending and that touched her heart.<p>

As she lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, Ophelia's mind travelled to many places. This was all happening too fast. She was finally going to get an answer or two tomorrow, but it wasn't how she'd thought it would be. _Something is wrong here._ That one story... Would she have done that? Would she have murdered a thousand to save one? Her mind travelled to her own dead. _Yes, I would. I would do anything to bring my father back._

She understood Eric's pain and remorse. Every single memory of that horrible day flooded back at once. If she had the chance... It didn't matter how many people or what she would need to sacrifice... _I would've done the same_.

Another thought ran through her mind. _Would I want to die with him? We could be together._ _No, my father would want me to make him proud, but if I could bring him back I would. _The problem was she couldn't. There was no cure to bring the dead back. Some things can never return.

* * *

><p>The car wheeled away, leaving Ophelia standing in front of that creepy, old shop. Its walls seemed as if they were about to crumble and its sign was ready to fall. It clearly read 'Undertaker', and even though Phe knew what lived there (or used to live there) the skull on the corner of the sign was still a little unnerving. It was as if no one had been there in ages.<p>

Phe gulped, holding her messenger bag close. Though she was not fearful of the dead bodies, she was terrified of what may be living on the other side of that wooden door.

With another gulp, she knocked on the door. It creaked wide open. Light poured into the room. There were multiple bookshelves lining the walls with coffins covering the floor. A counter stood near the back wall. A bell was wet on top.

Phe clambered over the coffins and past the combinations of books and odd items on the shelves. She cautiously pressed the small instrument. A ring sounded.

Nothing happened. She rang it again. An eerie laugh echoed throughout the entire one-story building. Ophelia stood stiff. _Oh my gosh, he's real._ One of the coffins' lids glided to the side.

"Hello, who might we be burying today?" asked an odd voice. Ophelia screamed and held up her messenger back like a shield as if it might protect her from anything. "Miss, please stop. That's a bit painful to the ears."

Phe's eyes grew wide as she shut up and took in the full sight of the Undertaker. He didn't look a day older than what he had in the pictures. His smile, however, seemed even more demented in person.

The Undertaker took a single look at the girl. Immediately he knew she was an average human. What a pity. He could've used some better entertainment. Oh, well.

"Are you the Undertaker?" Ophelia spat out. She clenched her teeth to prevent them from chattering. "I believe you already know the answer," the man replied. He cackled once more. "You really shouldn't be afraid," the Undertaker smiled, "I never thought myself that frightening."

Ophelia's rational mind returned. "I need to speak with you about two things. First, I sort of told my mum I was coming here because you offered me a job. Can I stay here for the day?" The Undertaker put his bony hand to his chin in thought. He shouted, "You're hired!"

Ophelia's eyebrow rose. "Uh, what? I've been here for nearly a minute and you're hiring me?" "Well, you lied to your mum to talk to me. I assume it's somewhat important. That and I'm not the most organized person, as you see. I lost my jar of biscuits the other day and I had to make a whole new batch!" he frowned.

"You want me to organize your shop?" "Of course! An assistant is just what I need! Now find those biscuits!" he commanded with a determined face, though it couldn't be taken seriously.

Ophelia realized something at that moment. It was a true epiphany. _This man is MAD!_

"Shouldn't I tell you my name first?" she asked. "Alright then, spit it out. We need to get these formalities over with," directed the Undertaker. "I'm Ophelia Westbrooke." "Lovely name. Now get the biscuits. It's quite bothersome to not have a jar and I'd prefer to not get another one. That is an antique. I'll be in the back if you need me." He walked past Phe into the back room.

Phe sighed and set her bag down on the counter. _I'll talk to him more when he's done._

* * *

><p>A crook in a tree was the perfect spot to take a nap, and a perfect place to wake a person from said nap.<p>

Grell poked a sleeping Ronald in the gut. "Uh, senpai, what is it?" replied the blonde waking from his beauty nap. His eyes were still heavy.

"You've been sucking every moment of my free time into this mission of yours! The two left when we were asleep!" alerted Grell.

Ronald shot up from his perch in the tree. "What? Where did they go?" he asked frantically. He began to look around, but, just as Grell had said, the car wasn't there. Ronald jumped down and ran to the house.

Grell followed close behind yelling, "Stop running you twit! I'm going to break an ankle in these heels!" Even with Grell's protests, Ronald continued to run.

He paused at the front door, then backed off the porch to get a better look at the house. Grell came behind him. "Gosh darn it, Ronald! Are we following them or watching the house?" Ronald ignored the redhead.

"Now how did I used to do this?" he muttered to himself. Like an acrobat, Ronald hopped onto the porch railing and flipped up onto the roof.

He found his way to a second story window and slipped a card underneath it. He tried to move it up just a centimetre. That's all he needed. Grell stared in confusion. _What's the boy doing now?_

The younger reaper slipped it up just a smudge then banged on the window. The inner lock slipped open and Ronald was able to move it the window open. He looked down at a stumped Grell. "The lock on this one has always been a little loose. If you do it just right it'll open right up for ya," he explained, "You coming or what?"

* * *

><p>Ophelia stood there and admired her handiwork. The coffins were in order along the spaces between the bookshelves. They were placed from smallest to largest, except for an extremely large few. She had kept those on the floor. They would have to improvise as chairs, seeing as there was no furniture. Next would be to find those biscuits.<p>

As she walked past one of the large coffins curiosity overtook her. She stepped back and opened the black box to reveal soft red velvet inside. Ophelia looked around for witnesses then crouched down and laid herself inside. It was comfier than expected, though she was much too small for it. This was made for someone over six feet.

The Undertaker appeared over her. "Hehe~ Someone's quite eager to meet death." Ophelia jumped. "Oh yay!" smiled the Undertaker, "You found my biscuits!"

Ophelia sat up and saw a blue jar at her feet. The Undertaker snatched the jar greedily. He tossed the lid to the aside and pulled out... a bone-shaped dog biscuit? "Uh, Undertaker, I think that's meant for a puppy," pointed out Phe. "Well, they have good taste," he replied putting the biscuit in his mouth.

Ophelia got out of the coffin as the Undertaker offered her a treat. She hesitantly took one. _I don't want to offend him._ She nibbled it then realized, "Hey, these aren't that bad. Thank you." "There's plenty more where that came from," he replied.

He began to retreat to the back room once more. "Wait, Undertaker, I need to talk to you about something. It's the real reason I came here." She walked to the counter and brought the book out of her bag. The Undertaker made his way to the other side of the counter and watched carefully as the girl showed him the entries.

"Well?" asked Phe at the end of the demonstration. "Well, what? It's a nice book. Professional looking." "Is it true?" she asked, bothered by his obvious avoidance. "Absolutely not," he replied. Ophelia breathed a sigh of relief. The Undertaker continued, "Mr. Spears is more uptight than that and Ms. Grell would murder the person who said Mr. Butler doesn't secretly admire her." Phe deadpanned.

"Wait, what? It's all real!" she shouted. "Not completely. The author failed to mention the young Lord. He had much to do with the tale of Mr. Slingby and Mr. Humphries," replied the Undertaker, taking another biscuit.

"Mr. Butler? The young Earl? What the devil are you talking about?" asked Phe. The Undertaker moved a little too close for comfort. "That's just it, Miss Westbrooke," he replied with an unholy smile.

"Just what? The devil?" "I'm afraid that if you want more information it'll require some payment," replied the Undertaker, turning from the confused girl. "Aw, Undertaker, I'm broke," complained Phe. "I don't require the queen's coins. All I ask for is the choicest laughter!" he said. "Laughter? Now that, I can do."

* * *

><p>Ronald carefully looked around the room. His spy act included self-narration and scientific sounding nonsense. Grell sat on the bed, filing his nails.<p>

Ronald concluded his search of the bedroom and walked across the hall to the all too familiar spare room. At the sight of the easel and paints he became distracted. Instead of searching for the book, he began to look for art. _They won't be coming back for a while._ A large folder lying against the wall became the source of Ronald's interests.

Grell walked into the doorway, slipping the file in his pocket. "Hey senpai, look at these." Grell strutted over and took a seat next to Ronald on the ledge. The younger handed him a small stack of thick paper. Grell looked through the various drawings and paintings. One stood out from the rest. It depicted a white rose on a violet background dripping red. He smiled at the crimson.

"Wait," Grell said, coming back to his senses, "Aren't we here for a book?" Ronald snapped out of immersion and remembered why he was here to begin with. "Oh, man, I need to find that." Grell slapped a palm to his forehead. _That kid. If it weren't for me, he'd never get this done._

Ronald stood up and made his way to the closet while Grell put the paintings back in the folder. In an instant, Ronald knew the lock had been opened. He held his breath, hoping the book would be there.

He threw the doors open in desperation. When the book was not on the ground he peered up to the ceiling. "Oh gosh... We're screwed, senpai."

* * *

><p>Many hilarious stories later, Phe found herself sitting on the counter frustrated. "Gosh darn it, Undertaker! You've been smiling and laughing all day, but you won't laugh at anything I say! I've gotten my teachers to laugh at these things!" she complained.<p>

A honk came from the other side of the door. "I'm pretty sure that's for you," cackled the Undertaker. Ophelia gathered her things, thanked the man, and began to walk out the door. The Undertaker appeared behind her and whispered in her ear, "Miss Westbrooke, I'd like you to know that what you're looking for is right next to you." Phe turned suddenly, but the man had already disappeared into the back room once more. Another honk sounded.

"Alright I'm coming!" Ophelia hopped into the front seat and slung her bag into the back. "So, how was work with the undertaker?" asked her mum as she drove away from the shop. She forced a smile on her face, but she was still freaked out by her daughter working with the dead.

"Oh, it's fun actually," Phe replied. Her mother, though horrified, continued the conversation, "What's his name?" "He's actually just called the Undertaker," replied Phe.

* * *

><p>Grell looked out the window while Ronald frantically searched through drawers in the master bedroom. "We aren't here for a panty raid, Ron. Stop it with the drawers," ordered the red reaper. Ronald shouted back, "There's nothing here! She hasn't even touched this! There has to be something hidden in it!" A car pulled into the way and two people stepped out.<p>

"Crap, Ronnie, we need to cut this short. They're back!" Grell warned. Ronald shoved the drawer back into place and ran to the bedroom from where they came, dragging Grell with him.

"Ow," complained Grell, "You didn't need to man-handle my arm." "Shut up, senpai!" hissed Ronald. He quietly opened the window once more. The front door opened with the sound of jingling keys and purses. Ronald practically pushed Grell onto the roof. He looked back just once as a voice said, "What are your hours going to be when school comes around on Monday?"

Ronald slid out the windows and closed it behind him. He leaped off the roof to joined Grell on the ground. The sentence he had heard registered in his head.

"Grell, I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, time for the announcement. As you can see, I'm going to be posting at least once a week! I have a bunch of free time because study hall is way too long, so I'm going to be able to write more. That and this is just so much fun to write! :D If my friend actually ever gets online and reads this, I would like to thank her for drawing that picture of a jar of biscuits in my story notebook. Made my day. See you next week!**


	5. Her New Teacher, A Duck?

**A/N: In this chapter, I felt bad. Not guilty, just bad. If Ronald was here, he would kill me with a lawnmower. (Just to be safe, slight yaoi warning.) Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Phe! You have school today!" shouted Phe's mum. Though it was a new house, the same wakeup call to go to the same school came as always. Phe grumbled, but stayed in her bed. The door swung open and Phe was doused in something slippery and freezing.<p>

She jumped out of the bed yelling "Cold! Cold! Cold!" Her mother laughed, holding a large bucket. "Why did you put ice cubes in my bed?" asked Phe, staring at the mess. "Would you rather be cold and slightly wet or cold and soaked?" asked her mother with a smirk, "I could've done worse. Now get dressed." She left the room with a smug look on her face. _I've always wanted to do that._

Though completely unconventional and unorthodox, her method had worked. In a matter of minutes, Ophelia was dressed and ready to go. She walked down the stairs and threw her bag on the couch.

"Gosh, Mum, why can't you do something normal for once?" asked Phe, taking a glass of orange juice and putting a slice of bread in the toaster. "If I did, I wouldn't be the fun, cool mum," she replied.

Phe's mum dropped her off at the same old school. It was relaxing not being surrounded by something new (or having the threat of ice cubes, for that matter). She walked inside and found her locker.

After piling in school supplies and slamming it shut, she was startled by a Cheshire grin on the other side of the door. "Hey, Phe," said a familiar voice. A girl with dark purple hair, large blue eyes, and a fair face stared back. The grin had not been removed.

"Gosh, Sam, you bloody lunatic. You nearly made me jump out of my skin!" said Phe with a breath of relief. Her American friend laughed, "I got you good!" "Of course you did!" replied Phe, "I thought you were going to be back in the states until November!" "I was, but I have my ways of getting around, so I came back here!" said the maniac, "Where's Devon?" "I don't know, but we have to get to class, Sam," said Phe. They split ways and walked to their separate first periods.

Phe took a seat in the back of the class room. More students piled in, but the teacher had not yet arrived. The bell rand, yet no one paid attention. Most were still standing and talking. Even honour role Phe had her feet up on her desk.

After a good five minutes had passed, a man finally rushed in. He was carrying stacks of papers and books. He dropped them onto the teacher's desk with a huff. At the sight of the unfamiliar face most students took their seats, not wanting to give the new teacher a hard time. The teacher walked to the front of the class and told everyone to sit in their seats. The last stragglers complied and sat down.

The teacher's hair was long and dark, tied in the back with a bright red ribbon. His suit seemed too formal for a teacher to wear, but he wore it comfortably as if it was his everyday outfit.

The man wrote his name on the chalkboard behind him, then turned to introduce himself. "Hello, class. I'm new to this school, but don't think you can try to pull something. I apologize for being late. A... colleague of mine was helping me get here." He nearly shuddered at the memory. "My name is Mr. Redd."

* * *

><p><em>Two days earlier...<em>

"Mr. Spears, we have a problem," said a distressed Ronald. Grell sat in the comfy chair in front of Will's desk, while Ronald paced the floors. He was nearly tearing his hair out.

"Goodness, Knox, sit down. You're going to make a rut in the carpet," replied William T. Spears. Ronald sat, but continued to change positions every ten seconds. "Now, what's the problem?" asked William. _His moving around might be more annoying than the pacing._

"The book was found! We're going to be exposed!" shouted Ronald. "What are you talking about, Knox?" asked William. His face had not changed once, but his voice had gone from annoyed to almost a growl.

"The book talks about shinigami! We're going to be revealed to the human world!" shouted Ronald. He got up and continued to pace. "This will surely get you demoted, if not fired," said Will.

Grell continued to sit indifferently. It was pretty amusing to watch those two, but he knew he had to interfere before the kid passed out.

"Ron, what about the plan you wouldn't tell me about?" Ronald's brain clicked as a flood of extremely important memories returned. "Oh yeah," he said with a smile and a sigh of relief, "My plan is awesome!"

Will stared at the now excited blonde. "Are you feeling alright?" "I'm fine, just forgetful," replied Ronald. He began to explain his 'awesome' plan, "Okay, so we send Grell to make sure the daughter doesn't say anything and I hang out at the pub where her mum works to make sure she doesn't say anything."

Grell had a number of questions. "Doesn't the book have pictures? Won't they recognize us?" "Of course not!" answered a confident Ronald, "I'm ninety percent sure the mum doesn't have any clue so it's fine I had there. Your picture wasn't in the book, so you can pretend to be a teacher or something."

"What about your jobs?" asked William, "I assume you'll be leaving during the day." Ronald, in all his overexcited ingeniousness, got on his knees and began to beg, "Please, let us have a day or two off O Great One! This could determine the fate of the shinigami race!"

William sighed, "Get up, Knox. You two haven't been especially bothersome in the past few weeks. I'll give you Monday through Friday, but if you don't resolve this by then you'll have to use your own time."

Ronald was overjoyed. He jumped off the floor and didn't bother to think before running up to Will. The latter braced himself for a hug, but to the surprise of everyone Ron planted a kiss on Will then ran out of the room practically cheering.

The entire office stared at the boy. Since when does someone come out of Mr. Spears's office happy?

Ronald froze. Processing. Processing.

"WHY THE BLOODY HECK DID I DO THAT?" he screamed, running to the bathroom. After pushing at least two people out of his way, he flopped over a sink. Ronald began to desperately wash his mouth.

Grell and Will sat there stunned before hearing a girlish scream. The redhead burst into a fit of laughter. Will sat there unsure of what just happened.

Through gasps for air, Grell managed to speak. "The poor kid had no clue what he was doing until it was too late!" Tears were coming to his eyes and his ribs were killing him, but his roars of laughter just wouldn't cease.

Will finished realizing what happened. With one swift movement he pinned Grell to the chair with his ever present death scythe. That was more than enough to get the reaper to shut up. A glare that could've turned Medusa to stone was directed at Grell.

"That will not leave this room, Sutcliffe. So help me, if you spread this around your little gossip circle, I will kill you with your own scythe. Understood?" "Y-yes, Mr. Spears," stuttered Grell. He struggled to get out of the situation, but was not released until Will retracted his scythe. Grell ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Will sighed, returning to his paperwork, "Why must I work with these idiots?"

* * *

><p>Mr. Redd smiled at the class and said, "I'm really excited to be teaching you all. This is my first teaching job." He continued with the lesson.<p>

Phe paid attention, but she couldn't shake this feeling. He was going to play in future events.

After class Ophelia was the last to leave the room. "Goodbye, Mr. Redd," she said to the man. He didn't look up from his paperwork, but replied, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam joined her outside the classroom. "How's the new teacher?" she asked. When will that grin go away? Phe walked with her to Sam's locker. "He's nice, but there's something off about the bloke. Anyway, did you find Devon?" Sam looked at Ophelia and nodded.

A pair of hands grabbed Phe's wrists. On instinct, she kicked the shin of the person behind her. He let go and stumbled backward, clutching his shin.

"Phe! By now I thought you'd know it was me!" said a smooth voice. Phe spun around to see a very familiar face. "Crap Devon! What are you doing?" "Trying to scare you!" he replied laughing, "And I think it worked!"

The raven-haired boy released his shin. Sam laughed, "I saw that coming from the second you walked up, stupid." "When am I going to shake that nickname?" asked Devon with a smiled. "I'd love to chat, but we have more classes," said Phe.

The three went their separate ways, which weren't that separate after all.

* * *

><p>Ronald walked into the small pub. Wooden tables had wooden chairs surrounding them and near the back was was a bar the took up the whole wall.<p>

A familiar brunette was standing behind the wooden bar with a friendly smile. "Ello, welcome to Jess's Pub. Jess is doing one thing or another so it's just me here. What do you want?"

Ronald took a seat on stool on one side of the bar and looked around. No one else was in the pub. "Uh, I'll have coffee," he replied. Phe's mum poured him a mug and asked, "Do you live around here? I don't think I've seen you before." "Uh, no, I'm just here on... business."

"Ah, well, I try to get to know the customers, on business or not. I'm Ella." She held out her hand. _Crap. Think fast. Fake name? Uh._ "Ronald," he replied, shaking her hand. _That's not fake, stupid._

"Nice to meet you. I really like your hair. My daughter loves dying her hair all sorts of colours. Her hair is already bright red, but she was possessed to put blue and purple into it too," said Ella. "I know a redhead," replied Ronald, thinking back to a certain flamboyant reaper, "I swear, she takes more pride in her hair that any person I've ever met. It suits her though, her favourite colour."

Phe's mum and Ronald continued to talk about one thing or another. By the end I guess you could say the two had become friends.

A shout came from outside the front door. "Ella! Help me with these boxes!" Phe's mum sighed and walked over. She opened the door and took one large white box from an anonymous person. Doing so revealed a face with much lighter brown hair and freckles scattered about her nose.

"Goodness, Jess, how many photos do you have?" asked Ella laughing. The two set the boxes on the other side of the wooden counter with a thud.

"Eh, who's the guy?" asked Jess. "Ron! Come over here!" called Ella. The blonde walked over to greet the owner of the pub.

"Hi, I'm Ronald." Jess and Ron shook hands then Jess threw open the two boxes. All three people peered inside. "Oh my gosh. How did you afford to print all these?" asked Ella. Ronald's jaw gaped at the sight of hundreds of photographs.

"Is that a duck?" asked Ronald, picking up one of the pictures. A large white duck was staring straight into the camera. It bill was bright orange just like its feet. "Not just any duck!" replied Jess, "That's Flash! He's _my_ duck. Crazy little bugger. Loves to eat anything he can, but it doesn't really work out with the bill and all."

Ronald stared at Jess with a look that clearly questioned her sanity. In all truth, it should be questioned.

"Where I come from, it's pretty normal to own a duck," replied Jess. Ella laughed, "Yes, that other planet you come from." "Hey, watch it."

Ronald, Ella, and Jess continued to look through the photos, most of which were nature or Flash.

"Hey, Jess, where'd you get the dog?" asked Ella. She handed a picture of a small copper dachshund to her. "Oh, that's Arthur. Got him last week. I'm letting him settle before introducing him to Flash," replied Jess. "He's adorable!" cooed Ella. Jess tossed the picture to Ronald. "He is pretty good-looking," concluded Ron. He wasn't one for small yappy dogs, but the hound didn't seem that bad.

Ronald picked up a photo of a young redhead. "Who's this?" he asked the women. Ella took the picture. "Oh, that's my daughter, Phe! How did you get this Jess? Ophelia hates pictures." "She does when she knows you're taking one. Look, she has no clue I was there." Ronald checked his watch.

"Oh great. Hey, I gotta go, but I'll see ya tomorrow!" he shouted heading out the door. Both Jess and Ella said bye.

"Did you see his hair? That's awesome!" exclaimed Jess when Ronald was out of earshot. "Is that the only thing you care about in men?" "Nope. They have to like ducks and dachshunds too."

* * *

><p>"So, wait, you got a job? Where? Maybe we could visit!" said Sam. School had just ended and the three were preparing to leave. "Trust me. You won't want to visit. I'm only there Tuesdays and Thursdays, too," replied Ophelia. She smiled nervously at her two friends. <em>Please don't ask.<em>

"You probably have _cooler_ friends as your new job," pouted Sam. Phe laughed as she remembered the Undertaker. "Yeah, sure. Because someone can be cooler than a girl with purple hair and a boy who is as quiet as a mouse."

"My hair is _maroon_, thank you very much and I was born this way," stated Sam matter-of-factly. The three burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I'm awesome," said Sam proudly. Devon looked down at her, "You're also really short." "Shut up, skyscraper," replied Sam who tried to push Devon. Like his new nickname, he was unmoveable. The three laughed their way out of school.

Outside, Devon drove Sam home and Phe sat down on a bench. She looked over to see Mr. Redd walking away from the school. She looked at her bag for one moment then turned back. The man was gone. _Something wrong alright. If only I knew what..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that was interesting. Sam, Devon, and Jess belong to me. It took me forever to figure out what Devon was going to look like. I was about to... Hold on a sec. Tap on the shoulder.**

**~turns to see a glaring Ronald and William~**

**Oh crap. This is not going to end well. I'm going to have to do a lot to get myself out of this one, huh guys. I'll see you next week... If these two let me live that long... Now excuse me. I must run for my life. Ahhhhhh! Help! I don't want to die!**

**Ron: Should we chase after her?**

**Will: I wouldn't bother. We can just watch her wear herself out.**

**Pyro: *running in circles* Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! They're going to kill me!**


	6. His New Student, A Visitor

**A/N: I deleted the previous thing and reposted it so I'm hoping it works this time. (Thanks nnll for telling me!) I'm so sorry about the late update! I was writing and mom said, "Pack, you're going to your friend's house for the weekend." And the next day we drove two hours to a friend who I only see once every couple of months. On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Find the girl. Keep her after school. Find the girl keep her after school.<em> Grell reminded himself of Ronald's instructions over and over again. He checked his watch then ran faster. The hallway was barren and the bell was about to ring, but he would not be late again!

Grell threw open the door to his classroom and rushed in. Stumbling over his own feet he tripped and fell flat on his face with his butt in the air.

The class just stared. As funny as it was, they felt bad for the guy.

Picking himself up from the ground, Grell nervously smiled at his class. "At least I wasn't late," he said accompanied by an awkward laugh. A blonde boy from the front row corrected him, "Actually, the bell rang two minutes ago, Mr. Redd." "Thanks, Melvin," grumbled Grell.

He trudged to his desk and slumped into his chair. "For today, I want you to read pages eleven through twenty-eight. Answer all fifteen questions on page twenty-nine. Due tomorrow," he ordered. _Great, I've already made a fool of myself in front of my entire class._

He pulled a drawing out of his pocket. Ronald had more or less tried to give an example of the girl to Grell. _Ron, stick to karaoke. Artistry is not for you._ A mess of red, blue, and purple stared back at the reaper.

He slammed his head on the desk. Day two of being a teacher and he was ready to give up.

"Mr. Redd, are you feeling alright?" "I'm fine, Melvin. I'm just going to stay here for a while and try to remember why I said yes," he replied, not removing his head from various papers lying on his desk.

From the back of the room, Ophelia felt sorry for the guy. He was strange and awkward, but he was nice. Phe liked him.

_Maybe I should get him a welcome gift or something to make him feel better._ Though she wanted to be nice, her mind drifted back to who the teacher for this class originally was. _Oh yeah, Mr. Redd needs to stay. _She began on her work.

Grell finally lifted his head and yawned. _Teachers lounge. Need tea. Now._ "Melvin, you're in charge. If anyone talks, demerit. If anyone gets up, detention. I'll be back in two minutes."

He grabbed a red rose mug that Ronald had given him for Christmas and somehow summoned the strength to get up. _I am no longer a reaper. I am a zombie._

He walked down the hallway and into the teacher's lounge. A woman was standing next to the coffee pot. "Hello," she smiled, "I'm Karen, the physics teacher. You must be Mr. Redd." Grell only half listened and continued to get his tea.

After making his drink he realized the woman had been talking to him. "Oh, hi. I'm sorry. I'm a bit brain dead today. You can call me Grell." "That's an unusual name," she replied. "So I've heard."

Grell tasted his tea and added sugar. After another taste the tea was perfect.

The female teacher was now standing right next to Grell. She leaned against the counter behind them and played with her blonde curly hair. Her eyes were a dark brown, contrasting the white eye shadow around them.

Grell scoffed in his mind. _That does not do you any good with that outfit, dear._

She smiled back at him with bleached teeth. Grell suddenly took in all the subtle hints and got an idea of what was going on. He smiled back nervously, saying, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a class."

Karen's smiled faded. "If you can, come back during seventh period. I don't have a class and I'd love to talk with you more, Grell," she said. Her voice lingered on his name. "I wish I could, but I have a class," he lied.

Grell sped out of the room and away from the creepy lady. Why did the girl want to flirt with him of all people? Stupid disguise. If only it attracted hot men...

He walked back into his room and sat into his desk. "Melvin, what's the news?" "Everyone behaved," replied the boy.

Grell took attendance. The second he saw the redhead in the back, he knew.

"Ophelia," he called. "Yes, Mr. Redd?" "I'd like to see you later today after your classes. I hope that's alright." "Sure," replied Phe. _What does he want? I've only known him two days. It can't be anything too horrible._

Soon enough the bell rang and everyone left the class. Grell's second period piled in. He began the lesson.

Only ten minutes in, a messenger from the office arrived. "Uh, Mr. Redd, there's a visitor for you. Can you come with me?" asked the purple-haired student. Grell sighed, "Class, just... read or something. I'll be back in just a minute. Someone is about to get one heck of an ear full."

He followed the girl out. "How are you today, Mr. Redd?" asked the much shorter student. Grell thought he recognized her, but couldn't place her name. He was happy about her height. Normally everyone is taller than him.

"I'm confused and about to be annoyed. That will not help this migraine," he replied, "I'm sorry. What's your name?" "Sam," answered the girl. Silence followed until the pair reached the office.

A familiar blonde was chatting with the secretary. Grell fumed. "Ronald! I'm busy! Go home." Ron laughed, "No, of course not! There are things I need to do here." "Like what?" asked Grell with a steely voice. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. _He made me get this job. I've done my part!_ Another thought crossed his mind. _Is this what Will feels like after one of our stunts? Nah, he loves our stunts. We make the office fun!_

"Look, why don't I just help you?" asked Ronald, "That would be okay. Right, Penelope?" The secretary smiled and said, "Of course, Mr. Knox." Ron winked, earning a blush from her. Grell rolled his eyes. "Well, fine. Come on then."

Sam watched as the two walked down the hall. Ronald's head was held high and his stride oozed self-confidence. Grell, however, seemed to want to murder the boy for no apparent reason.

Grell slammed into his classroom. "Now, shut up, and sit there. I've already had a horrible day and I don't need you making it worse," growled Grell. Ronald sat down in the chair behind Grell's desk, but then he realized something.

"Grell, this chair is awesome!" he exclaimed, spinning in circles to demonstrate. Grell abruptly stopped the chair and glared at Ronald.

"If I hear one more peep from you, your blood will cover the ground in crimson splatters," he threatened. A smiled flashed for a moment. For just a second Ronald saw those pointed teeth as they thought of blood. His blood... _Man, Grell can be creepy sometimes._ Ronald finally took note of his senpai's seriousness and kept quiet.

"Class, this is someone who you will not acknowledge under any circumstances. Don't even look at him," growled Grell. He continued with his lesson.

Ronald decided to have a little fun. He stole a few pieces of paper from Grell's desk and began to write his own lesson on the paper. He lifted the first page to show the class.

'My name is Mr. Knox and I'll be teaching you today.' Next paper.

'Here we observe the awkward teacher in his natural habitat. Notice his strange was of walking.' Next paper.

'This specimen prefers to wear heels and is uncomfortable with his shoes and height.'

_Smack!_

"Ronald, I swear, I'll throw you out that window if you don't stop it," said Grell. Ronald questioned his ability to push him out the window.

And so he did.

Being on the first floor didn't do much damage to harm Ronald, but Grell did earn a certain finger form the boy. Ronald got up and dusted himself off from the bush he had landed in.

"Serves you right," concluded Grell, shutting the window. He continued with the lesson despite bangs and shouts of profanity from an extremely pissed off Ronald.

The class was more or less confused or in shock of the pair. They would've laughed at Ronald being thrown out the window, but they'd prefer to not share his fate. If a teacher was crazy enough to through a friend out the window, he'd be crazy enough to toss one of them out too.

Ronald finally gave up on expecting Grell to open the window again. He trudged to the front door and did the walk of shame through the hallway. He found Grell's room and kicked the door open.

"Good, you're back. Now sit," ordered Grell with a growl. Ron complied and fell asleep in Grell's comfy chair for the rest of the class.

A black-haired boy in the front was intrigued by the pair. _Man, Phe was right when she said something's wrong with him._ Devon followed the lesson, taking quick glances at the sleeping assistant with strange hair.

The bell rang and class was dismissed. It was another five classes before school ended and Phe finally walked into Mr. Redd's room. The teacher was sitting at his desk filing his nails.

"Uh, Mr. Redd?" His focus changed as he hid the file and turned to the girl. "Ah, yes, Ophelia." Silence ensued the awkward greeting. Grell bit his lip in nervous anticipation.

"Well, why did you call me here? I have a job and while I don't think my boss will be mad if I'm late, there are things I need to do," complained an impatient Phe. "Yes, I know. I'm just waiting for someone," he replied. "Who?"

Someone burst through the door. "I'm here and I have frozen yogurt!"

Phe turned to see a blonde boy from a picture. She gasped. Her eyes flickered back to "Mr. Redd". She ran to the back of the classroom, fearing the two.

Ronald placed a couple cups of yogurt on Grell's desk and turned to Phe. At the sight of his eyes, she knew. It was all real. Everything she had convinced herself was a prank was real.

A scream came from Phe, followed by a yell from Ronald as he rushed over and slammed his hand over her mouth. "No no no no. Please be quiet. We just want to talk," he assured her. She looked at him with confused eyes.

He asked, "Will you scream more if I take my hand away? I really hate one sided conversations, but I can deal with them." Phe shook her head no.

Ronald cautiously removed his gloved hand, but quickly plugged his ears in preparation for another scream. When there was silence he stood up straight and adjusted his tie. "I'm Ronald, but it looks like you already knew that." Phe nodded, too amazed to speak.

"This is Grell," he said, pointing back to "Mr. Redd". The teacher was enjoying frozen yogurt with his feet on the desk. "Grell, that was for her," whined Ronald.

The brunette shrugged and stood up, removing his coat and glasses. He replaced them with red versions and released his long hair from its bind. Grell drew a comb from his now red coat and began to brush out his thick as hair and it changed from a familiar brown to a bright red. It looked much like Phe's own hair.

After finishing the look with fake eyelashes, the new creature smiled with sharp, pointed teeth. Ophelia gasped as he spoke.

"Sorry, to have to lie to you like that, dear, but we kind of needed to figure out who you were. You can call me Grell Sutcliffe, a teacher to die for!" As he said the last phrase he made some sort of sign with his hand.

"You are a lot weirder than what I had imagined," said Phe. "Hmph! You are a lot more blunt than what I had imagined, jerk," he pouted. "Sorry, you're just... Wow," she apologized. "Thaaaanks," said Grell sarcastically.

Ronald sighed, "Sorry about her. She's been a bit... How should I say... Touchy, lately." "I see," said Ophelia. Grell had compeletely given up on the girl.

"Well, there's something we need to talk with you about," said Ronald. "It's the book isn't it?" asked Ophelia. Ron nodded.

"Okay, but first I want answers," she said. Ronald nodded. What's the harm in telling her more? She already knows just about everything.

Little did he know what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally got my Grell shirt in the mail! Hooray! You know what, I think my favourite thing to write in this chapter was that line about frozen yogurt. That sort of makes me hungry... I promise you that the next chapter will be on Monday as usual! See you next week! ~Pyro**


	7. Her New Dilemma, A Ride

**A/N: Yay! New chapter!**

**Lady of Black Millennium: I really don't want to give away anything so all I'm gonna say is most likely... Later... We're just getting started. ;D**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! One question at a time, lady!" whined Ronald. Ophelia had just bombarded him with ten questions (which really was the same question worded ten different ways).<p>

"Okay, how did you get here?" she asked. "Lawnmower."

Grell nodded adding, "Don't you let him drive! Ever!" "Hey, you scaled a vertical building with your scythe!" defended Ronald. The two quickly got into an argument. Ophelia questioned her sanity and checked the time on the clock on the wall.

"I have to go now," she told the two. Still fighting, they didn't hear a word. Phe sighed, "HEY!" The reapers paused to look at her.

"Uh, we're kind of in the middle of something," said Grell, "Can't it wait?" Ronald was nearly choking Grell by his collar. If Phe wasn't worried about work she would've laughed, but instead she replied, "I have a job. You can some with. I know you know the guy."

"Really? Who?"

* * *

><p>"You're working for Undertaker?" said the reapers simultaneously. They looked up at the crooked sign, and then gave her a look. It was similar to the one Ronald had given Jess... but worse.<p>

"Don't ask," grumbled Phe. Though she enjoyed the job, she'd rather not have that look as often as she'd been getting it.

The three walked in. Undertaker was sleeping on the floor. Phe nudged him with her foot. "Ah, Miss Ophelia, I'm glad you're here. It seems you found what you're looking for." He then addressed the fellow reapers. "Good afternoon Miss Grell, Mister Knox." Undertaker stayed on the floor with the three new arrivals staring down at him.

"Undertaker, I can while they explain things, right?" "Of course, but I'd like to invite Miss Grell to the back. I think you may want to see this," said Undertaker with his usual crazy smile.

Grell lightened up, "I'd love to see. Is there blood?" "Why else would I invite you back?" cackled Undertaker. Grell helped Undertaker up and the two passed through that door.

Phe looked cautiously at Ron. "Are they excited about..." "A dead body? Yep," he replied. "You're surrounded by lunatics!" said Ophelia. "Yeah, pretty much, but on the plus side, I never get bored!" he said nonchalantly.

Ophelia laid her bag on the counter and began organizing. Everything had been completely misarranged.

"Now, what do you want to know?" asked Ron. He hopped on top of the counter.

"Well, for starters how did you get here? Other than the lawnmower," asked Phe. She was beginning to arrange the books on one of the shelves. Most had strange subjects about anatomy or the occult.

"Well, it's back there," he replied, pointing to the forbidden back room. "What's back there?" "A portal." "To where?" asked Phe. He was avoiding something. "The shinigami realm, duh," Ron answered. "There's a shinigami realm?"

Ronald raised his eyebrow, "You realize there are worlds other than yours?" Ophelia shook her head, "No, but now I do. How many of them are there?" "If I knew I still wouldn't tell you," replied Ronald, "There are some things we aren't supposed to know. And by 'we' I mean you."

"What can you tell me?" asked Phe. "I'll see. Just ask," said Ronald.

Ophelia thought for a moment before grabbing a familiar hand-bound book from her bag. "Hey! You had it with you this whole time?" exclaimed Ronald. "Yes, now shut up. I'm trying to come up with a good question," she replied setting the book next to him.

Ronald looked down at the girl. _Why are humans so strange? Are they all this pushy?_

It took a second, but Phe _did_ come up with a reasonably intelligent question. "There! It says that every shinigami has a scythe. What's yours?" "Do you want to see it?" asked Ronald, slipping off the counter.

Phe back away from the reaper. "In all honesty, not really..." "Too bad!"

Ophelia cringed, putting her hands up in a way that seemed like it would protect her face. "Not everything about a shinigami is freak," complained Ronald.

Phe slowly opened her eyes, then slammed her hands over her mouth. She was not stifling a yell or gasp, but rather a bundle of laughter. When she just couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing.

"That's rich! A lawnmower!" Ron glared at her. "I'll have you know that I have killed many a zombie with this. It also flies and reaps souls with incredible accuracy."

Ophelia had paid no attention. Instead she held her sides and continued to laugh. "What's Grell's scythe? A hoe?" "While that would make sense for a number of reasons, no, her scythe is a chainsaw," said Ronald matter-of-factly.

"For a psychopath, that makes sense," said Ophelia. Her laughter had ceased at the word 'chainsaw' for if Grell heard her... Well, she was a bit threatened from the word alright.

"Any questions that won't have you laughing at _my_ expense?" asked Ron. Though he was glad the girl had kept the book a secret, he'd had quite enough of her.

"Are you really that bad of a driver on that thing?" she asked pointing to a certain decorated lawnmower. "No! Grell just is quite the particular about the how's, where's, and what's, he rides," Ronald defended.

At that moment Undertaker and Grell stepped back into the room.

"Oh, Undertaker, she was gorgeous! How did she die again?" cooed Grell. "Don't know. The Yard is keeping it all very secretive," replied the Undertaker, "I don't mind though. Their business is their own. As long as they keep 'em coming, I'm happy."

"I just hope someone doesn't start the Jack the Ripper stuff again. That's was my gig and no one can do it better that dear old Madame Red and I," said Grell. Phe froze.

"You were Jack the Ripper? My great great grandmother was killed by him!" she shouted. Grell smirked and pushed his glasses up a bit, "Well, I made her quite beautiful decorated with blood. Oh, I hate to tell you, but she was a whore."

"I know, but still! Why?" asked Phe. "It's a rather long story, but considering I met my dear Bassie at that time I'd love to tell you." Phe remembered that name. "The demon?"

"Not just any demon!" Grell began to spout about his beloved Bassie with a twinkle in his eye.

Ronald walked to Phe. He rolled his eyes. "What?" whispered Phe. She didn't want to interrupt Grell's speech because she'd never seen someone with such devotion to anyone other than themselves.

"She says the bit once a week. I know it by heart now," said Ronald, "Just listen. She's about to compare their love to Romeo and Juliet."

Sure enough Grell said, "He is my Romeo and I am his Juliet! Two worlds at war, but love has connected them!" "Next it'll be about the first time they looked at each other," whispered Ronald.

"It was truly love at first sight! Even in my disguised form, the moment his blood red eyes looked into my own jade green ones I knew we were meant for each other!" he continued. "Now, she'll say her bit about their first kiss when the kid let them have that day," noted Ron.

"Sparks flew the moment our lips touched!" raved Grell, "It was the most amazing awe-inspiring thing! Love is beautiful enough to cross cultures!" "Now I need to stop her before she goes graphic," said Ronald worriedly.

The blonde clapped slowly but loudly, stopping Grell mid sentence. "Grell, that's enough. Your love with the demon is so beautiful we don't need to know the other events that happened that day," said Ronald.

Grell smiled. "Okay, Ronnie, I'll stop, but when he"

Ronald had run back to Phe and plugged the poor girl's ears just in time to avoid the next part. (No, I will not tell you what he said, but I will say that the ear plugging was surprisingly unnecessary.)

"That's disgusting," said Phe as Ronald unplugged her ears. She got the idea. Grell scowled.

"I was talking about the kiss! Great, Ron, now she thinks I'm a pervert!" "I was just being cautious," said Ronald. "She wouldn't remember it anyway," reminded Grell, "We were gonna wipe her memory anyway." "What?" asked Phe.

Ron slapped a hand to his head and shouted, "You weren't supposed to tell her, idiot! We were going to put the stuff in her drink or something!"

"You two were going to make me forget all this?" Phe glared at her shinigami acquaintances, "I say no." "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Ophelia," said Grell. "I have rights and I'm most certainly going to remember all of you," she growled.

Undertaker chuckled, "Why do you even want to?" "He has a point," said Ron, "We're not exactly a force that people are wanting to remember. Most people want to forget us right away, especially after they meet Grell."

Grell hit Ronald on the head, "Jerk." "That's just your word of the day isn't it?" countered Ronald, rubbing his head. "Yeah, tomorrow it'll be man skank." "I'm not a man skank. Especially since that's the lamest insult I've heard in decades," said Ron. "Says the boy who flew through a quarter of the general affairs girls in a week," commented Grell.

"This should be on the telly. It's more entertaining than reality shows," said Phe. _Popcorn would be a good snack about now._ "Well boys, I need to get back to work and I'm sure you're not going to be able to make me lose my memory so... What's next?"

"Who said you need to get back to work?" asked Undertaker, "I say you three get this settled first." Phe's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're supposed to get angry at me when I don't work. What kind of boss are you?" she asked.

Ronald butted in, "I can answer that. He's the crazy one." Grell nodded in agreement. "You kids get out of here and settle your stuff. I suggest you get some tea," chuckled Undertaker.

"That's a lovely idea. My mum works at a pub," said Phe. "We know," said Ron with a nervous laugh. _Crap._ "How exactly did you know that?" Ophelia asked suspiciously. _Please don't tell me..._

"I was kind of... How do I put this? Grell?" "Observing," he commented. "Ah, yes, observing your mother," said Ronald. He smiled with an equally nervous smile, but Phe's face was emotionless.

"So, Grell was stalking me and you were stalking my mum." Grell nodded, but Ronald foolishly tried to defend himself. "Stalking is such a harsh word. I just visited the pub yesterday and today and I was going tomorrow too..." "You two are horrible. Let's go," said Phe picking up her bag.

"We can take the lawnmower!" said Ronald. Grell shook his head with his hair whipping behind him. Phe ignored the warning and shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>"Horrible decision! Horrible decision!" screamed Ophelia. Many metres below her was the ground. She held onto Grell for dear life as he held onto Ronald for dear life. Ronald however was enjoying every minute of the wind blowing through his hair.<p>

How did the lawnmower get in the air? Why had Phe been dumb enough to not take Grell oh so wise advice? How were people on the ground not seeing or hearing the screams of the three? These things were completely unknown to Phe. What would happen if she fell? She knew that one word answer. _Splat._

She closed her eyes and prayed to every god who could keep her alive. Her arms wrapped tighter around Grell as she felt him scream. _Never again._

Ronald, however, laughed happily. 'This is awesome! There's no smog or anything like in the city! Look at the scenery down there!" "Yeah, yeah, the scenery is lovely. NOW GET US THE HELL DOWN!" screamed Grell. "I agree with the tranny! GET US DOWN!" Phe screamed. Grell's and Ophelia's voices had reached new, higher notes with their screams of terror.

There was a thud and a screech and a bit of weeping from Grell then "BOOM! We're here guys."

Phe slumped off the flying lawnmower of death and doom. She slowed her breathing before saying, "I will NEVER let you drive a car." "Honey, there's a reason he rides this death trap," panted Grell.

The redheads got up, brushed themselves off, and began to fix their hair. Ronald frowned, "You two are so rude today."

The three walked into the little pub compeletely unprepared for anything that was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, PM me, eat a sandwich. Do whatever you want. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but what I have planned needs to stand as a chapter all its own. Now I have to get back to work on a Japan room I'm hosting. It's gonna be awesome! Adios!**


	8. Her New Beginning, A Long Needed Talk

**A/N: It's horrible Monday again! Ah, Mondays. They really make you appreciate the rest of the week don't they?**

**riukslovlydreams: Yay! Cookie! I wuvs you too! All of you guys! Om nom nom. :3**

* * *

><p>"DUCK!"<p>

Grell and Ronald hit the floor, expecting some sort of projectile. Phe, however, bent down and in one swift movement grabbed the feathery animal. Grell and Ron got up and brushed themselves off. Ronald was mentally smacking himself for not thinking about Flash.

The pub was filled with the sounds of its many customers. Nearly every table was filled. A friendly brunette ran over to Phe and took the large white duck from her arms.

"Thank you so much, Phe! Flash is a maniac today!" Said maniac took a bite of Jess's hair and tried to eat it. "Ah! Ow! Stupid bird!" Jess wrestled the animal back into his crate. She held it out to Ophelia and asked, "Can you put him in the pond out back? We're swamped." Phe nodded and took the travel container from Jess.

"Oh, hey Ron. You're back a little soon," said Jess, "Why are you with Phe?"

The blonde stuttered before Grell said, "I'm a friend of Ophelia's and we need to plan some stuff for a party. I hope that's alright dear. Is there any place where we can get away from the hustle and bustle?"

Jess smiled, content with the answer, "Yeah, there's a nice picnic table next to the pond out back. Small world, ain't it Ron?" He nodded with relief.

Ophelia led the two through a maze of tables and out the back door. In contrast to the dark, loud pub, the outside had bright sunlight covering the landscape. A small pond was placed at the edge of the forest tree line.

Phe set the plastic container down and released the beast. Flash waddled to the edge of the pool, but turned back to glare at his blonde competition. Ronald was a little bit intimidated until Flash hopped in the pool and quack. _Oh yeah, it's just a duck Ron. A creepy duck... Why does it hate me?_

Ophelia slipped Flash's cage under the table. She then sat the two men down on the wooden picnic table. The reapers faced her as she stared them straight through.

"I have a proposition," she said, breaking the silence. "What would that be?" asked Ronald. He appeared to be looking at Phe, but his gaze had actually lingered on the white duck over her shoulder. _I swear he gave me a freaking death glare._

"I say..." Phe had been cut off by the sound of an all too familiar ringtone.

"_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy!"_

Phe sighed saying, "Hold on just a moment." She reached into her pocket and retrieved the device.

"Hello? Sam? Why are you using Devon's phone? Then charge it! You're what? Can it wait? I'm doing something. Yes, we are and... Wait, how did you know their hair colours?" A voice from in the woods behind her shouted, "Cuz I'm right here, highlighter head!"

Phe hung up the phone with an "Oh, brother." She prepared for an attack hug from behind. Sam instead lunged from the side, knocking Phe into the dirt.

"Ah! Sam! What are you doing?" "What does it look like?" asked the purple-haired girl with a smile. The two had landed side by side in the dust on one side of the table. "You are an idiot." "But I'm you're idiot!" Sam laughed.

A familiar giant boy looked down at the two. "Want some help up Phe?" He pulled her up. Sam, still lying on the ground, asked, "Hey, what about me?" "You got yourself there. You can get yourself up."

Sam hopped up and brushed herself off. She then took a closer look at Phe's companions. "Hey, you're that guy who visited Mr. Redd," she said to Ronald. As she got a closer look at Grell she recognized him.

"Wait, Mr. Redd?" Grell shook his head, "No no no. I have no clue what you're talking about," he defended. Sam crossed her arms and stared him down, "I know my faces. Who are you, Mr. Redd? If that is your real name."

Devon patted Sam on the head, "You need to forgive my cousin. She's a conspiracy theorist." "Hey, you and I both know that Area 51 is real! It's aliens I tell you!" shouted Sam.

Devon slipped a hand over her mouth. "You sound like a crazy person," he scolded, "No one from England except people who live with you know what Area 51 is." Sam rolled her eyes.

"You two are cousins?" questioned Ronald. The tiny girl and the tall boy with his hand over her mouth nodded.

Phe had just finished picking things out of her hair. "Yeah, I don't know either," she said, "Now what are you two doing here?" Devon took his hand off Sam's mouth so she could help with the story.

"Well, the crazy girl chased a rabbit into the forest. I was making sure she didn't get lost by following her," began Devon. "But then the bunny found his hole and I looked up and neither of us had any clue where we were," Sam continued. "Then we walked straight for about ten minutes and saw the back of the pub and the pond," said Devon. "Then I saw you and stole his phone and the rest just happened," finished Sam. She smiled in a way only she could.

Phe, Ron, and Grell understood the story, yet were amazed at how the two talked. "It's kind of creepy how you did that," said Grell. "Yeah," the two replied simultaneously, "It happens all the time." Gre;; was now more freaked out than amazed.

The three humans sat on a side of the picnic table. Phe was about to tell Sam and Devon to go away when Jess came out.

"Hey, kiddos, I brought food!" She laid two plates of chips on the table. "It's on the house. Ey, Sam, Devon." "Hey Jess," they replied. Jess threw bread to Flash then went back inside. Phe turned to Devon and Sam.

"You have to leave now. We need to talk about something that's a bit... complicated." "What's the deal? Love triangle?" Sam said with a smirk. Devon would have put his hand over her mouth again and dragged her away, but he had been thinking the same thing.

"I'm sure we can handle it," said Sam with confidence. Devon nodded in agreement. Phe, however had had enough, "Leave." Sam huffed and got up. Devon just stood up with a shrug. He couldn't care less.

"We'll be out of earshot, but we'll be watching. You can't ditch us that easily!" shouted Sam. She and Devon retreated to the forest. They watched as Phe began to tlak to the two mysterious men.

"That's so Mr. Redd. I'd recognize him anywhere," grumbled Sam. Devon laughed, "You're just jealous. She's hanging out with them instead of you." "That's not true!" "Would you rather I accuse you of being jealous of Phe for getting the attention from them?" Devon raised his eyebrow.

"I'll take manipulation of words for 1000," grumbled Sam. "What are you talking about?" asked Devon. "It's an American thing," Sam explained.

_They need to make Jeopardy for England. Or maybe they have it already and I need to make him watch it. Jeopardy with British accents! Sweeeet! I need to find this!_

Devon had a few different thoughts. _I need to get her away from the telly and America. Her jokes and most of what she says have just gotten plain stupid._

Back at the table Ron and Phe were having a very heated debate...

"Yes," smirked Phe. Ron growled, "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Yes." "Glad to see you agree with me, Ron," smiled Phe. "That trick always works with Cathie from accounting!" complained Ronald. "That's because Cathie is an idiot, Ronnie," said Grell. "She's pretty hot though," replied Ron.

Phe sighed, "You two have to get back to reaping souls and I need to continue with my human life. Either we agree on this or you are going to have to skip work for another week." "I'm not going to give in," said Ronald stubbornly. "Oh, just say yes. We all know how it's going to end," said Grell. Ophelia nodded a thank you to him.

Ronald rolled his eyes, "Fiiiiiiine. You get one turn. Then you'll understand why we aren't supposed to exist to humans." "Whoo! We're going to reap souls!" cheered Phe. Now she'll have an "appreciation" for all "shinigami-kind" and their "necessary profession."

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" asked Grell. "Well, we aren't actually killing people. They're already dead. We're just collecting souls." "I like your enthusiasm, kid," said Grell.

"One," corrected Ronald, "One soul. No more." "Okay okay. You're grouchy all of a sudden," said Phe.

Grell nodded then leaned over the table to whisper something in Phe's ear, "He's just mad that he's not going by himself with you. He has this whole lone-hero thing." Phe nodded, glancing at Ronald. She turned and yelled for Sam and Devon to return.

They rushed forward. Well, Sam did. Devon leisurely followed.

The shorter one had something behind her back. She grinned with an evil smile. Ophelia eyed her suspiciously. "What do you have?" she asked. "Oh, nothing," smirked the purple-haired girl. "Sam," said Phe sternly. "Phe," Sam replied, mimicking her tone, "Nothing."

"Samantha Lillian Slough, what's in your hand?" asked Ophelia. "Don't say that!" whined Sam, "It sounds all proper and stuff!" "Show me."

Sam stuck her arms out in front of her an opened her hands. A small creature laid inside. "Where did you get the toad?" asked Phe. Devon pointed over his shoulder to the line of trees.

"Here, check it out. His name is Walter!" said Sam happily. She set the animal on the table and poked him. In response, the creature hopped forward and made a guttural sound.

Grell jumped from the table and stood behind Ron. "Blech, get that dirty warty nasty thing off the table," he complained.

"Oh, sorry, dude," said Sam. She took poor Walter off the table and set him on the ground. "I happen to be a lady," commented Grell with a certain snobbiness to his voice. Sam felt really bad now.

"Oh, man, I'm really sorry, Miss. Especially for mistaking you for Mr. Redd earlier. He's got long hair and a really girly figure. You look just like him," apologized Sam.

Ronald looked at Grell, "No you aren't." "Yes I am." "Your anatomy doesn't say so."

Sam interrupted the two before something regrettable was said, "Look, dude or chick, you want to be called a lady, you got it. You're more lady-like than me, but then again I have five brothers."

Grell smiled, "See, Ron, this is how it should be." "Whatever, we need to go anyway," said Ronald. He was still sore about something. Whether it was bringing Phe reaping or having Grell supervise them was to be debated. The two reapers walked back out through the pub.

Once out front, Grell's smile faded. The two looked at each other worriedly. "You smelled it too?" asked Ronald. Grell gulped and nodded. "We could be mistaken, right? It could be rotten fish and chips in the dumpster, right?" asked Ron. Grell tried to smile and nodded, hopefully reassuring the boy.

It didn't work.

"Let's hope we don't meet up with it," Ronald concluded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Phe was pestered with questions about the two men. <em>Man, I feel bad about asking Ron all that stuff earlier.<em> She was able to answer a few thruthfully, but most were lies.

When Sam got distracted and ran off again, Devon asked his one question, "Are they trustworthy?" Phe replied with a hopeful smile, "I honestly don't know. I have an inner gut feeling that I should trust them though. I feel like Dad's telling me I need to."

Devon nodded, turning his gaze back to his cousin who was chasing one thing or another. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I get that feeling too... I just know that my dad's watching over me too," he said, "It's what keeps me looking for him."

As Phe watched Devon walked over and help Sam out of the hole she had stumbled into she thought back to the first day she met the two. Sam had been as bumbling and crazy as ever, yet Devon had been more than quiet, hiding behind his cousin.

She remembered how Devon had comforted her almost two years ago when the news of her father had gotten back. She remembered crying and for the first time seeing Devon begin to tear up, but most of all she remembered his words.

"_Phe, don't worry. I don't know who or where my dad is. If he is still alive or if he has died. If he even remembers I exist, which I doubt he does. No matter what happens to any one of us, I'll be here for you. We both will. Though not by blood, we're your family too."_

That night before she went to bed Ophelia stared out her window at the night sky. She opened the panel of glass, realizing there was no screen. An idea came to her. She stepped outside onto the rooftop.

Cool night air surrounded her. A breeze passed by, stirring up crickets who began to chirp. Somewhere not too far off, an owl hooted.

She sat down and looked up at the little specs of light that filled the dark, clear sky. And then... Phe did something she hadn't done in a very long time... She spoke to her father...

"Hey Dad... It's been a while, huh? I miss you. I hope you miss me too... Some strange things have been happening lately... It's just... Wow... I'm being strong, just like you asked... Ron's a bit of a dunce and Grell's weird, but he's sweet... They're death gods! It's crazy. You remember Sam and Devon. They keep creeping me out. It's alright though. I'm more worried about Jess, but then again she was always like that... I just wanted to tell you because... Well, I don't know... I've been getting this feeling... Is that you? Pushing me to trust these guys? Maybe I'm mad... Well, I need to sleep some. Grell's going to be teaching us tomorrow. It's a long story... Tell that fish I used to have hi... I love you, Dad..."

As she said those last words she felt a tear fall down her cheek. Followed by another... And another... After a few seconds she couldn't stop crying, but the thing was... She wasn't sad. In fact, she was happy. A smile spread across her face as she moved her long red hair out of her eyes.

"I'm glad we had those fifteen years together. I just wish I could hug you one more time, but even without that I'm going to make the best of this. Something big is about to happen and I don't know what, but I'm going to run with it. I hope that's alright. This new beginning hasn't even neared its best yet and I can't even wait to see what it's got in store."

Ophelia smiled happily and for just a moment felt like a girl. She felt as if her father was sitting there looking up at the sky with her. And for all she knew or could see, he might have been.

After around ten minutes of just enjoying the night, Ophelia crawled back inside and fell asleep. It was the most peaceful sleep she had had in such a long time. And she was happy to begin again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was really hyper this week so I did what I usually do when I'm hyper. I drew stuff! And what I drew was Phe and Devon and Sam, but I'm redrawing Phe because I'm a perfectionist and she wasn't perfect. It'll be on by next week for sure. I really love the pic of Sam and Devon. Yes, she really is that short, but she's standing next to gigantor Devon. And yes, Devon looks a bit like Sebastian. I just adore Sebastian's hair so I had to give someone else his AMAZING hair. So the link is here on my Deviant Art page. .com/art/Sam-and-Devon-Sketch-293778406**

**I clearly don't own Jeopardy or that ringtone. It's just "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" by the Offspring and it made me chuckle to think of that as Devon's tone.**


	9. Her New Shadow, Their New Friends

**A/N: Monday again! Happy Easter! I hope you had/are having a good break! :) Super long chapter ahead! Nearly over 1,000 extra words long!**

* * *

><p>Sam ran up to the back of her victim.<p>

Outside, school hadn't begun and most students were either chatting in their respective groups or teasing someone lower in the hierarchy. Devon, however, was compelled to see how Sam's plan would go. (If you could call the nonsense she spouted through a mouthful of cereal a plan.)

"Mr. Redd!" said Sam. The feeble teacher jumped and turned to face the short student. Devon stood behind looking down at the brunette who, though taller than Sam (as everyone was), seemed like an ant to Devon.

"Yes, Miss..." "Sam. I met your friend Ronald outside of school yesterday. He was with this chick who had long red hair and she reminded me of you. Have you met someone named Grell?" Grell raised his eyebrow as if to ask if Sam was stupid before remembering, _Oh, wait, I'm not Grell._

"Oh, yes! Miss Grell! She's quite beautiful, isn't she? Red is most certainly her colour!" Sam smiled deviously, "Do you have a crush on her?" "Oh, Miss Grell has a fondness for another man. He's quite the charmer." Grell turned away and headed to his classroom before anymore questions could be asked.

Sam held her head. "Oh, Devon, this is too confusing!" She looked up at her older cousin. "What?" he asked. Though he knew what she was going to say, he also knew how Sam thinks better when she talks aloud.

"Grell and Mr. Redd are the perfect match! Who does Grell like? He's preventing those two from getting together! Who is it?" Sam put her fingers to her temples.

"What are you doing?" asked Devon. Sam scrunched her face and replied, "I think better when I'm pretending to be a psychic." Devon was surprised by her for once. _That's a new one._

She made a dramatic gasp and motioned for Devon to bend to her level. He did and Sam checked both directions before whispering, "Grell likes Ronald!" Devon shook his head, returning to his original height.

"Maybe you should stop playing match maker and relax. If Grell and Mr. Redd are meant to be, it'll happen. And I think you're wrong about Grell and Ronald. They're more of a big sister, little brother thing," he said.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, you're right about the Ronald thing. What was I thinking? Grell's obviously crushing on a guy we haven't met yet." "Did you hear the first half of what I said?" asked Devon.

Sam innocently shook her head, her big blue eyes making her look like a small puppy. Looking at the similarities between Sam and such, Devon decided he could only be mad with her for about the same length of time as one could a bumbling puppy. That was not long.

He smiled and the two walked inside. After meeting up with Phe, the three went on their separate paths. I _would_ follow Sam because with her every moment is a memorable crazy story, but Phe is doing stuff relevant to the plot line.

* * *

><p>"Gr- I mean, Mr. Redd, since this whole situation will be over with by Friday, do you want the book and ring back?" asked Ophelia. She stood in front of the reaper's desk. There were students in the room, but no one paid any attention to what the teacher's pet was asking the teacher.<p>

Grell shook his head, "No, not yet. It's not finished, remember?" "What are you..." "You're missing a photo of a certain redhead reaper. And she'd love to have a photo shoot." Grell put a pleading and hopeful smile on his face.

Ophelia nodded and smiled, "I can borrow one of Jess's cameras and we can do it tomorrow. There's this place at this park I used to go to! I'd love to show you guys before you leave!" "Sounds perfect," said Grell, "I'll put on a lovely dress with just the right amount of makeup. After school?" "After Undertaker." "Ah, yes. We'll pick you up, okay?" said Grell. He was already imagining his closet, choosing one of his dressed to wear.

"Cool, is Ronald at the pub?" "Nope." "Where is he?" asked Phe. "Well, Ronnie asked me about the whole 'shadow a person at school thing,'" Grell explained, "Yeah, he'll be here in a moment." "I'm having a shinigami follow me through school?" "Yes."

The bell rang and as much as Grell would have liked to continue the photo shoot plans he had a class to teach. Students sat in their seats and Grell stood in front of the class.

"I have good news and bad news," he told the class, "I kicked my carpool to the curb, so I won't be late anymore." Phe had an idea of what he was really saying. _Looks like Ron won't be driving Grell to school anymore._

"The bad news is that due to a medical condition I will not be teaching you after Friday." The class groaned for they knew of the dictator who would come next. "Wow, you guys actually like me. Thanks." Grell began the lesson.

As Phe sat in the back of the classroom she began to ponder a few things. _After Friday, will I see Grell and Ronald again? Are becoming friends? We've only known each other for a few days. I hope the visit..._

A door slammed open. Phe's thoughts were completely interrupted as a familiar face strutted in. "I'm here to shadow Ophelia," said the blonde with a smirk. Ronald had a knapsack clung over his back.

His attempt to dress as a normal teenager was more than a success. A pinstriped fedora laid on his head and a light violet button-up along with a black checkered tie covered his upper body. Average jeans and checkered shoes were also a part of the ensemble.

"There's an extra desk next to her. Sit down, Casanova," said Grell, not even bothering to look away from his writings on the chalkboard.

Ron nodded and walked back to the desk. He caught the eye of a girl with black hair and gave her a wink on the way. Grell continued with the lesson.

Ron and Phe began to whisper to each other. "You look like you've been waiting for this for a while," she told him. "Hey, this is what you dress like when a chick wants a cool, younger guy, but not a little brother," he replied. "The book was right. You are quite the lady's man." "You can call me Foxy Knoxy," he said with a wink. "No," said Phe. She giggled at the nickname.

The two continued to whisper about this or that. Ronald warned Phe about Grell's probable choice of clothing. As the class was released Ronald was appalled at Grell's homework assignment.

"They keep you here for hours a day, then they give you stuff to do in your own time? That's like overtime! I don't-" "Do overtime. I know," interrupted Ophelia.

She put more books in her locker then asked Ronald about his bag. "Oh, I grabbed a couple books from that shelf in Will's office," he replied, "I wanted to blend in." He took the books out and handed them to Ophelia. "_The History of the Modern Reaper_ and _Shinigami Anatomy_?" "Yep, sounds like something he'd have. Considering we're in the human realm you might want to hide those," said Ronald.

Phe tossed them into the locker and the two continued to her next class. Throughout the morning Ronald would take small naps. This left Ophelia to apologize to the teacher each time. Finally it was lunch.

"Seriously?" Ronald looked at the sandwich Phe had bought him. "Hey, this is state school. What did you expect?" she asked, taking a bite of her own. "That's why we pack our lunches. That and we have sensitive-ish stomachs," said Sam. She and Devon sat across the table from Ronald and Phe.

"So, Ron, why do you wear glasses?" asked Sam. "Well, I'm really nearsighted. I can't see more than a few inches in front of me without them," answered Ronald. "Why don't you get contacts like Phe did?" "Well, I'm also part of a club that requires glasses," he said.

Phe scoffed, "That's really stupid. Seriously? The best you can come up with?" "Whatcha talkin about Phe?" asked Sam, her American accent coming in more than ever. "Uh..." "She just doesn't wnat to make me look like a nerd. I like wearing glasses," said Ronald. "It's a good look for you," replied Sam.

The four finished their lunch and went to their separate classes. "Okay, Ron," said Phe as the two walked to the science lab, "This next teacher is a bit of a nut. I swear she's mad. Not Undertaker man, but mad." Ronald nodded. They stepped into the room.

"Oh hi, Phe! I heard we had a shadow!" A young blonde woman rushed to the two of them. "Hello, my name is Ms. Marin. And you are?" "Ronald." The reaper was taken aback by the woman's energy.

"This is perfect!" the woman cooed, "Neil is sick today. We were going to have an odd number of people, but now it'll be perfect for the lab! And you're in lab uniform, Ronald, minus the hat and tie, but you can take those off. Can you be Phe's partner?" Ron nodded and the over-excited teacher returned to the front table lab table.

The other tables were split down the middle, four in each row. Ophelia put her books on one side of the second left table. She then stored her bag along with Ronald's hat and tie in one of the cubbies on the side of the room.

"What's going on?" asked Ronald. He looked around at the other students preparing for their own labs. "Today we're going to be measuring the temp of a blue Bunsen burner flame. Come up here to get your packets, goggles, and lab equipment," said Ms. Marin.

Phe got the stuff for Ron and her. "I've already done a few steps so we can get this done today. Work quickly and safely," added the teacher.

Ronald, though slightly confused, helped Ophelia as best he could. He didn't do badly. In fact, they finished first and later got a good mark on it. After the class, Ms. Marin stopped the two.

"Ronald, Ophelia, can I speak to you two?" They glanced at each other then walked to the front lab table. "Can I ask you to do a favour for me?" "Uh, sure Ms. Marin," said Phe. "You two are close with Mr. Redd, right?" "Yeah..." "Can you put in a good word for me?" she asked.

Phe and Ron were stunned. "Are you asking for us to be your wingmen?" asked Ronald. The blonde bombshell nodded. "Uh, Ms. Marin, Mr. Redd sorta has someone," said Phe. She glanced to Ronald for confirmation.

He got what she was saying and said, "Yeah! That's right! He has a girlfriend and he's going to propose. Sorry." Ms. Marin's face seemed more than disappointed. "Oh, okay." Phe hated doing this to her, but she grabbed Ronald's wrist and ran out the room.

"We will not speak about this," Phe told Ron. "Agreed." _Grell will never find out about this._

After school Ronald and Phe split. Phe scribbled more and more in that big "Journal of Shinigami" and when she got home she took another look at that blank canvas.

"I think I've found something to paint..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom, we're home!" shouted Sam. She and Devon walked in the huge house from the garage.<p>

"Hi, Sam, do you have any homework tonight?" asked Sam's mum. The woman was somewhere, but wherever she was, she wasn't in plain sight.

"Nope," replied Sam. She dropped her backpack on the floor in front of the kitchen island. Devon did the same.

They turned the corner to see Sam's mum standing on a kitchen chair, waving a glass jar in the air. Sam and her mother were the younger and older pictures of each other. However, in contrast to Sam's _violet_ hair and clothes, her mother had jet black.

"What about you, Devon?" she asked. "I don't have anything either, Aunt May," he replied with a smile. "You need to talk more, boy," she told him, then went back to waving the jar around.

"Ah ha! Got it!" Sam's mother jumped down from the chair, landing in front of the two.

"I'm going to get diner started. Your father and the twins are still outside working on their lesson. This little fella might be a good subject," said the black-haired woman, "Oh, your mother is reading out in the clearing, Devon."

Sam took the jar and looked into it. A small green beetle moved around inside.

Devon and Sam walked out the sliding glass panel door to the enormous backyard. Two fourteen-year-old boys and their father with matching gray-white hair were bent over a large plastic container. Sam and Devon ran over to take a look at their beloved family pet.

"How's Bartholomew?" asked Sam. The box turtle continued to bang into the side of his cage repeatedly. "Good. We were learning about biology in turtles," said the twins simultaneously. _And people think it's weird when Devon and I do that. The clones are much worse._

"Mom caught this thing so you guys can observe it too." Sam handed the jar to her father.

"This is perfect," he said with a smile, "We can study biology a little bit more tomorrow." The twins cheered. "Before we continue with geometry," he added. This earned groans form the twins.

"Goodness, can you two not do everything at the same time? You're only confirming my clone theory," said Sam. "Okay, we can do that," said one. "But then we'll finish each other's sentences," smirked the other.

"If you didn't have that freckle on your neck, Travis, I wouldn't be able to tell you two apart," said their older sister. "Uh, this stupid thing. It completely ruins the act," said Travis. He reached up and rubbed the spot where the dot was. Nope, it didn't go away. "Maybe we could put Mum's makeup over it, Grayson." The other nodded. "After diner," reminded their father.

Sam and Devon left the three, going down a pathway in the forest. It took only a minute to reach their destination. A clearing was revealed as was a woman with long blonde hair. She sat in an old white porch swing set on the ground. Her flowing shirt only added to her fragile and picturesque appearance.

The scene seemed like heaven or a picture from a movie. It was nearly impossible to not see it as such.

Devon was more than happy to see this. For him it was wonderful to see the woman enjoying her time. He knew that no one truly knows what could be coming next and what comes may be a tragedy. He was glad to live and to see her live in beauty and harmony with everything.

"Aunt Allison!" shouted Sam as she ran into the clearing. Devon followed behind. The woman looked up from her large book. She smiled sweetly, her violet eyes closing ever so slightly.

"Devon, Sam, how was school?" Her voice was as soft and weak as her looks. Devon smiled even more at the sight of his mother. "What are you reading, Mum?" he asked.

One who had met Devon and was just meeting his mother could clearly see the similarities between the two. Sam and Devon took a seat on each side of the woman as she revealed her read.

"Oh, it's just a little Edgar Allan Poe. Remember to respect your ravens." "I know, Mother," said Devon, "I know to respect the ravens."

Sam and the rest of her family loved their fragile aunt. Everyone she met was graced with her smile, which made them smile as well. There was no fault with this woman. The only person who had ever thought wrong of her was her own mother.

Allison had Devon out of wedlock. It was easily forgivable by the rest of the family, but for Grandmother Jessica, Allison had become an outcast. Instead, her older brother and his wife provided for her.

And they wouldn't want it any other way. In fact, Allison was asked to not have a job. The family couldn't imagine life without Devon and his mother. Allison was happy to comply and instead she cleaned the house, did the laundry, and (on most occasions) cooked, though it was not her strength.

"Mom's almost done with dinner and Max, Dustin, and Austin should be video calling. I know they'll want to see you," said Sam. Her aunt nodded and the three returned to their house as the sky grew dark.

The family enjoyed a meal together. All seven of them loved their time together. They had all sat in their den watching different programs on the telly.

Finally a message came on the screen. "Incoming video call from 'Max Slough'. Answer?"

"Oh, Sam! Set up the camera! Grayson, click answer!" said their mother. The kids did as they were told. Three young men sitting on a worn couch appeared on the screen. "Ah, there they are," said one.

They all were similar in form except for their hair colour and height. The one on the left had grey-white hair like the twins and his father. The centre had purple hair and was the shortest of the three. The final on the right had black hair like his mother. He was easily the tallest.

"The Slough brothers sounding off!" said the grey-haired one, "Dustin!" "Austin!" "Max!" finished the one on the right. "And together we spell..." Before finishing, Max and Dustin switched places. "MAD!" they finished together.

"If your girlfriends hear that, they'll run for the hills," said their mother. "Thanks, Mom. Knew we could count on you," said Dustin sarcastically. His mother gave a thumbs up.

"So how are things in England?" asked Max. Sam playfully punched her cousin saying, "We have new friends!" "Seeing Ophelia for the first time in a few weeks doesn't count," said Dustin. "Oh, shut up. We _do_ have new friends. Grell and Ronald."

"Oh, so they're boys," said Austin, "Who do you have a crush on, sis?" "Neither. If I was back in the states I would punch you in the face," threatened Sam. She scowled at her brother.

"You meant the gut," corrected Dustin, "You couldn't reach high enough to hit even _Austin_ in the face." "Hey, I'm not that short," defended the other brother. "Yes you are," concluded everyone in England.

"Well, enough about that," said Max, "Still reading Poe, Aunt Allison?" The woman nodded, "Remember." "Respect the ravens," said Max, "We do. We even feed quite a few." "If by feed you mean hitting animals with our cars to create road kill," said Dustin. "That counts," added Austin. Allison laughed.

"What about us?" asked the twins. "Are you still keeping Bartholomew?" asked Max. They nodded, then the twins went up to their room for bed.

"You know I'd love to talk more, especially about how America is these days, but I'm beat too," said their father. May and her husband went upstairs to bed.

"You should get rest too, Mum," said Devon. His mother nodded and went up, leaving Devon and Sam with Max, Austin, and Dustin.

"Everyone just loves to leave when we're on!" complained Dustin. "Devon and I are still here," said Sam. "Nope, I'm beat." Devon gave a peace sign and a bye to his older cousins in America.

"Now the gently giant left us too!" complained Austin. "I'm here! I'm the one who lives with you over the summer! I'm the one who has the American accent like you three! Everyone else is British! Even the twins are British sounding!" said Sam.

"Relax, sis," said Max, "We're just messing." "Yeah, I know. How's medical school, Max?" "Tiring," he replied, "It's tough! If I have to say anything, don't become a doctor." "We all know I'm going to be a comedian, anyway," said Sam.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be an astronaut," said Dustin. "You _are_ trying to be a physicist," added Austin. The two argued while Max tried to break them up.

Sam thought back... Back to when she'd noticed Ronald's glasses.

"Hey guys..." The two were still fighting and Max was trying to keep them from beating each other.

"Guys! GUYS!" "Yes," they said simultaneously. Dustin was at Austin's throat and Max was trying to pry him off of the smaller one.

"Can someone have two-toned eyes? Like one part lime green and the other green yellow?" asked Sam. "I don't think so," said Dustin. "You're not going to be the doctor. Max?"

The black-haired boy thought a moment before saying, "I don't know. I know people can have two different coloured eyes, but I don't know two-toned. Elaborate. Draw a picture or something."

Sam scrambled for a piece of paper and quickly drew a few circles. She coloured in the middle one then shaded the next two.

"Like this," she said holding the drawing to the camera. Max, now sitting in between Dustin and Austin, looked closely at the screen. "Uh, I'm guessing you're talking about something drastic that looks like that." "Right." "Well, it's possible, but I'd think it'd be quite rare," he answered. His brothers were glaring at each other.

Thinking back to her all her new friends, Sam said, "I know three people like that, the same colours in each." "That's weird. Are they all related?" "No," she answered. "Maybe you got lucky? I don't know, Sammy, but right now I have to play peacemaker so we'll talk later. Bye!" The other two said bye reluctantly.

Sam shut off the telly and walked upstairs. Her brother's words repeated in her ears.

"_I think it'd be quite rare." There's gotta be something going on here..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a lot lighter than last chapter. I love writing the funny stuff, but there's a time to be funny and a time to add drama to the story. Read, review, PM. See you next week! ~Pyro :D**


	10. Her New Photo Shoot, A Dinner

**A/N: Why do I keep writing really long chapters? Oh well. In honor of Chapter 10 I'm giving you a list. Don't worry it's a fun one.**

**5 THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY**

**1. It was originally supposed to be centered around Phe tracking down Grell and getting photos to finish the book.**

**2. Devon's last name is Caster.**

**3. Sam's three older brothers were originally going to have about the same personality, but they sort of developed their own.**

**4. Ronald wasn't supposed to be in this at all. In fact, it was a bit of a fluke, but I liked it.**

**5. The story is nearly writing itself. I just sit there and write what comes into my brain. Of course I revise it, but I find that the first draft I do is usually the best.**

* * *

><p>"You have Jess's camera?" "Yep."<p>

"And Ronald is going to pick you up from work?" "Yep."

"And your phone is charged in case of an emergency?" "Yes, Mum. Stop worrying. Everything is fine," said Ophelia. She nodded assurance and a confidant smile to her overprotective mother.

"Okay, okay. Have fun, be safe, and keep your phone on at all times." "Bye, Mum."

Ella waved and drove away as Phe walked in the school building. She lugged a packed messenger back and a full camera bag with her. Sam found her and where Sam is, Devon usually is.

"Hey, Phe, have you noticed something weird about our new pals?" "New pals?" Phe asked. She tried to put the camera inside her locker. As it was too big that way, she rotated it and tried again... and again... and again...

"Yeah, Grell and Ronald," said Sam. "Well of course. Ron's got that antenna on his head and Grell... Any further explanation needed?" _Nope, not that way either. This camera bag will go in!_

"No, their eyes, Phe! They have two-toned bright green eyes! Same with Mr. Redd! It's not normal!" said Sam. For once the smile left her face.

Phe tried to act normal as she said calmly, "Well, it's probably a mutation. Remember that girl back in fourth grade that had one blue eye and brown eye?" Sam thought back, "Oh yeah, but come on! Three people who know each other having the same mutation. Phe, this is weird!"

"Hey, I just met another person other than my Dad who has bright red hair. That's weird," said Phe. She gave up on fitting the camera in her licker and slung it around her neck again.

"Look, we all need to get to class," said Ophelia. She shut the too small metal box and walked away to Grell's room. Hopefully Sam would forget about the subject by lunchtime.

"Hey, Mr. Redd, can I keep this in here?" asked Phe, stepping into the class. Grell looked up from his scribbled and nodded.

"Is that for the photo shoot?" he asked. Phe walked to his desk and handed him the bag. "Yep. You ready?" "Oh, I'm more than ready darling. Wow, this is heavy," said Grell. "Well, Jess did put a ton of stuff in there," said Phe, "Extra batteries, extra memory card, extra lens, cleaning rag. She's expecting me to take around a thousand photos." Grell put the bag in the biggest drawer of his desk.

"Whatcha writing?" asked Phe. She snuck a peak at the piece of paper in front of Grell. "Are you kidding me?" Doodles and word art covered the page. All had a similar theme. '~Mrs. Grell Michealis~'

"Hey! That's private!" Grell said covering the paper and stuffing it in his own bag. "You sound more like a girl than me," said Ophelia looking down at the reaper. "Stop it. You just don't understand love yet," he replied. Phe shook her head though on the inside she was laughing hysterically.

She nearly walked to her seat, before turning back and asking, "Does Ron really get called Foxy Knoxy?" Grell burst out laughing, "Foxy Knoxy! That's hilarious! Oh he's not hearing the end of that one!" "I'll take that as a no." "He'll be called that until the end of time," said Grell evilly.

"Oh gosh, don't torture the boy," said Phe. Secretly, she would have done the same thing, but someone needed to be the good guy. "But it's my job to!" said Grell with a devious smirk. The bell rang and Phe rushed to her seat.

Just as expected, it was a most uneventful Thursday. A bird flew into the window, knocking itself out, but other than that nothing happened, not even for Sam and Devon. Well, until around 3:30 that is...

Sam eyed the clock, then her cousin. Clock. Cousin.

"Sam, why do you keep looking at me?" whispered Devon. Sam continued to eye him. "Do you think you could carry me on your shoulders?" she asked. "Yes." "Good, because that's how you're going to carry me out if school." "What?"

"Samantha! Devon! Do you want to share anything with the class?" The old wrinkled teacher glared at them. Sam stared straight back. "No ma'am. I'd rather have it be a surprise," she growled, "And I prefer my nickname." "Sam is not a name for a young lady," replied the creature. Sam decided the fight wasn't worth fighting and went along with it. _When have I ever been a lady? And why does she hate me so much. Oh well, I hate her too._

At the end of the day, Devon really did carry Sam out on his shoulders.

"I love being tall! This is what you feel like? I can see every- whoa!" She ducked just in time to not hit a lower piece of ceiling. "Oh, okay, you can set me down now." Devon did as he was told and the two drove home.

Phe walked to the Undertaker's shop, lugging the camera once more. Being wary of the mess all over the floor, she stepped in.

"Gosh, why does he throw these things around?" She set her stuff on the counters and knocked on the coffin Undertaker usually sleeps in before she gets there. "Undertaker, time for work," she called. _I sound more like a mother than an employee._

The door didn't open. Phe knocked again. From the opposite side of the room a different coffin creaked open.

"Sorry, Miss Ophelia, I was trying something different," Undertaker said as he stumbled out of the coffin. "Oh, like sleeping facing the other way?" "Why would I want to sleep upside down?" questioned Undertaker. He took a familiar blue jar from a shelf and retrieved a biscuit from inside. Phe took one too.

"Today, when you're done out here I want you to plant some flowers behind the shop," said Undertaker. "Flowers... Behind a funeral parlour..." "Well, why not? They're a bright pink! I find them to be quite fragrant along with helping to brighten up the place! He he!"

"As long as I'm getting paid," said Phe. "Well, _I_ don't have any use for the money I get. I only use it for supplies for the shop and you!" said Undertaker. With another chuckle he went to the back room and did whatever he does.

Phe sighed and started organizing all the coffins and books once more. _That's the last time I feel like I know what he's going to do next. And of all colours, pink! Ha!_ After a good hour she was done.

"Well, that was easier than usual." She knocked on the back room door. Undertaker walked out, nearly bumping into Phe. "Excuse me, Miss Ophelia." He carried a dozen pink Gerber daisies in plastic containers. He continued out the front door and turned to go to the back of the building. Ophelia followed the mad man. He set the flowers next to a plot of ground that had been dug up.

"Okay, now put them there and water them. Knock on the back door if you need anything." Undertaker began to walk back though the back door when Ph stopped him. "Wait, what about a trowel and watering can?" "Oh, yes, yes, I'm sorry."

The man began to pull things out of his cloak. A jar, a toy mouse, a bowtie, a bucket. Finally he tossed a trowel and a little watering can out. "Ah! I knew I had them!" he said proudly. Undertaker gathered the other items and stepped back inside.

Phe was at a loss for words. _How the... Why... What? I'm supposed to believe he's more than a mad man?_ She lightened up and laughed a little before beginning on the flowers. It wasn't long at all before she was finished.

"Right on time," said Undertaker. His head was peering out of the back door. "Ronald is here for you." "Awesome."

Ophelia walked around to the front and in through the front door. Ronald was inside, now in his usual work attire.

"Hey, Ron, how are you?" asked Phe. She took her bag and camera. "Good. Grell is going to be here in just a sec. She's finishing... whatever she's doing. Do you want some help?" Phe nodded and handed him her school bag. They said bye to Undertaker and walked out the front.

Sure enough Grell was outside. He wore a bright red dress with black accents. It was ruffled at the top and strapless and seemed to flow just right. It looked a little short, but Phe had expected something like that and really didn't mind it too much. Grell's hair was tossed in front of one shoulder just so. His bright red lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara finished the look. All in all, he looked beautiful.

Ophelia was stunned, "You look... Wow..." Grell smiled gracefully, "You're just too sweet, my dear." "Well, uh, let's get going," said Phe.

Phe refused to take another ride on Ronald's lawnmower. Grell was overjoyed with her logic. The three then walked a little ways before giving up and getting a cab.

The driver eyed them suspiciously. This was the strangest bunch he'd seen in a long time. He took a guess and assumed that they were headed to a formal picnic or... Oh heck, nothing he came up with made sense. He drove just a few miles to a small park.

The three left the cab. Phe thanked the driver and paid him with last week's pay from Undertaker. He tipped his hat and drove off.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Phe. She looked happily at the jungle gym and swings surrounded by gravel.

"This is where we're going to take pictures?" Grell was highly disappointed. "No, of course not," replied Phe, "What are we? Little kids? We're immature, not children. Follow me." She took a right, through a few rows of trees meant to create a boundary for the playground. "_This_ is where we'll take pictures."

Grell's and Ronald's eyes were filled with what seemed like another world. A more perfect world.

The clearing was huge. It had a small hill that was just big enough to roll down and gain a bit of speed. There were also hundred upon thousands of dandelions, creating a melted mix of green and yellow on the ground. The sun shined just so to make it all a utopia. Ronald swore he heard angels sing a heavenly choir as he dropped his jaw at the field.

"There's a little brook back there. I used to go back and look at the frogs. Sam would try to catch them and Devon would keep her from hurting herself or falling to the ground or something. Yeah, Sam always gets hurt some way or another. It's usually her fault though. It's pretty isn't it?"

Grell beamed, "Oh, this is perfect!" "It is something alright," said Ronald. Phe smiled. The three got started on the shoot.

Grell was a natural. He did everything Phe asked perfectly if not better. There were a few poses he liked in particular. These he made Phe promise to put in the book. He listened to Phe, but somehow added a style of his own through every shot.

Ophelia was a millisecond from taking the photo she was sure would be her favourite when a buzz came from her pocket. "Oh, hold that for just a moment. Phone call," she told Grell. She let the camera hang from her neck and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" From the other side, Ella's voice rang loud and clear. "How are things going?" "Awesome. Grell needs to be a model or something," Phe replied, winking at the reaper who was still frozen in the grass.

It would have been more difficult to hold his position if he wasn't lying down. Phe had insisted he do this saying that the contrast between his dress and the grass would cause his eyes to become more noticeable.

"Are you lot hungry? I could bring you something," said Ella. "No, we're good. We'll be back soon. I gotta go. You kinda caught me in the middle of a shot." "Oh, sorry. Bye!" Ella hung up and Phe continued to take pictures.

Ronald had gone off to one place or another. Right now, Phe didn't care. He focus was on Grell.

"Come here and see this! You look amazing!" Ophelia brought up the pictures on the camera's small screen. Grell stood behind her.

"Can I have a few copies of those? They're wonderful!" he exclaimed, "That one will be my Christmas card!" Ophelia laughed a little, "Shinigami celebrate Christmas?" "Why shouldn't we? It's fun. We aren't that different from you, you know," said Grell. Phe continued to flip through the pictures.

"I'm gonna go find Ron," said Phe, "We need to be leaving soon." She handed the camera to Grell and went further into the field.

In tree cover once more Phe hopped down to the rocky, muddy edge of the creek. She heard something say "Whoa!"

SPLASH!

"Ah, crap! This is two metres deep!" Phe laughed as she came upon the sight of Ronald immersed in the swimming hole. "I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" "No duh, Phe," snapped Ronald.

Ophelia grabbed Ron's hand and helped him out of the water and back on the shore.

"You really have your own world back here, huh?" Ronald sat in the dirt, every care about not getting his clothes messy gone. He was already drenched. Phe sat next to him. Her cares about her clothes had never existed.

"Yeah," Phe replied, "It's always different in the underbelly on things. You of all people should know that." Ronald nodded. The two looked down at the soft creek as it continued to run quietly.

From behind, Grell snapped a quick photo and ran back to his previous place. "They'll thank me for this later."

"Why don't you ask more questions about us?" asked Ronald. "What do you mean?" "Well, you don't know much about us and you don't bother asking any more questions," replied Ron, "Don't you want to know?" "Of course I do," said Phe, "But I know that if I keep getting answers there will be nothing more for me to discover. I want to make sure you and Grell are always interesting and full of surprises."

Phe thought a moment and laughed, "Then again, I don't think you two will ever run out of surprises. Nothing will be boring with you around." Ronald smiled, content with the wise answer. _Wait, when she said 'you' did she mean specifically me or Grell and me? ...I'm thinking about this too much._

A minute or two afterwards, Phe and Ronald emerged into Grell's view. Ronald was soaked to the skin from head to toe. His curl had joined the rest of his hair as it lay flat and messy against his head.

"What happened to you?" asked Grell (as if he didn't already know). "The drowned rat here found the old swimming hole," replied Phe. She had a realization.

"Hey, why were you even walking in the creek anyway?" "Well, I saw something on the other side and it was too wide to jump across," Ron replied, "And don't call me a drowned rat." "You're right, Ronnie," said Grell, "You're much more of a mouse." Ronald shot him a look, but it was dissolved when Phe started laughing. _Well, it's better than a rat._

The three were forced back on another magic lawnmower ride thanks to Ronald's condition, but even when they reached Phe's house Ron was still sopping wet.

"It's cold out here!" Ronald said, hugging himself. Grell and Phe released each other and stood up. "Oh my gosh. We're alive!" Phe hugged Grell. "You're a drama queen today, aren't you?" asked Ronald. "No she's NOT! You are getting a rental car for us next!" said Grell. That would be a much better idea considering Grell had to keep his dress down while Phe was crushing his ribs.

The girl composed herself and let go of Grell. She knocked on the front door.

Ella opened the door and stared in awe at the three. Truth be told, they were a sight to see. Phe smiled as if she was guilty. Ronald glanced over and tried to do the same, but he was shaking because of the chill running through his clothes. Grell wasn't wearing much, but it was enough to keep him from being as cold as Ronald. Then again, he wasn't wet. Grell just kind of shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"So why is Ron wet and shivering?" asked Ella. "He fell in that old swimming hole behind the dandelion field," said Phe, "I swear I didn't push him in!"

"And who is that?" asked Ella, pointing to the one in the dress. "That's Grell. Mum, Grell. Grell, Mum." The two shook hands.

"Well, the lot of you, inside. Ronald you need a shower and you _all_ must be famished," said Phe's mum. Depending on how you look at it Ella either invited or pushed them in.

Ron was immediately shoved upstairs into the master bathroom for a shower, Phe was forced to change pants because they had gotten dirty when she had sat down, and Grell was given a sweater and invited into the kitchen to help with food. As Ella realized Grell can't cook what-so-ever, she put him in charge of drinking hot cocoa and watching the telly. Grell was happy to oblige.

Phe came down in new pants. "Shoot, I forgot to give Ron a towel," said Ella, "Grell, could you be a dear?" "Of course, Mrs. Westbrooke," he replied. "They're in the hall closet. Tell him there are clothes in the box in the bottom of the closet in my room." "Got it," replied Grell, going upstairs.

Ella turned to her daughter. "Is there anything I should know about your friends?" she asked. Phe was stunned at the sudden change of attitude. "Well, for starters, Grell's a-" "He's a man. I know. My gaydar is impeccable, Phe," smirked her mother, "Is there anything else?" "Uh... Not really," replied Phe.

Grell came down before Phe's mum could do any more questioning. "He'll be down in a minute," he told the women. "Alright. Phe, help me with this. Just tell me when the timer beeps. It's a little faint. I'm taking my own hot cocoa break," said Ella. She took a mug of the drink and joined Grell in front of the telly.

The two started a conversation about makeup or something of the sort. Phe was too busy thinking to hear or care. _Oh gosh! Grell's teeth!_ By now her mother would have noticed. She'd just have to dig her way out of that hole. A ding resounded and Phe alerted her mum. The woman took whatever things she was cooking out of their spots.

Ronald walked down the stairs in jeans and a plaid flannel shirt. His hair was back to normal with his curl sticking up and bangs moved to the side. "Uh, is there something I can put my clothes in?" he asked. "Phe, go get Ronald a box or something. Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes," said Ella from the kitchen.

Phe led Ronald upstairs into the master bedroom. She got down on the ground and looked under the bed for boxes. "Will your dad mind me using his clothes," Ron asked. Phe froze. "N-no... He won't..." By her reaction Ron didn't go further onto the subject. Phe handed him a box and went downstairs.

As Ronald packed his clothes he saw a picture on the nightstand. For one reason or another, he got up to look at it. The frame was silver. Words were engraved on the top and bottom. "Oh, that's why... I'm an idiot."

'_Forever in our memory. Harold Roger Westbrooke 1972-2010'_

Ronald walked back down and put his box by the front door. He joined the rest of the group at the table. Ella had set out all sorts of amazing-smelling food.

"Wait, Grell, before you eat you should probably take out those fake teeth," said Phe's mum. Grell was confused before saying, "Oh, yes! I love wearing them for show." "Phe, take her to the bathroom to take them out, okay?" Phe, relieved at her mother's assumption, led Grell to the bathroom. After somehow (Phe didn't care to know) changing his teeth so that they looked normal, Phe led him back to the table.

"Well, don't sit there drooling! Dig in!" said Ella. Phe, Grell, and Ronald gathered a good amount of everything and ate happily. Grell, never being much of a cook, enjoyed every morsel of the home-cooked meal. Ronald ate seconds and thirds. Phe was eating nearly as much as Ronald. Ella was just happy to see her daughter venture out and make friends other than Devon or Sam. It's not as if she didn't like the two; they were practically family. She had just seen the three grow so close no one could get through sometimes.

After dinner Ella let Phe spend time with her new friends instead of helping with the dishes. The three were telling stores. Phe's, of course, were all funny.

"...So Sam walks in, stands on a chair, and shouts, 'I would like to know where the desert table is!' in front of the entire restaurant. A whole bunch of people point to it and says thank you and struts over there. Last time we went to that buffet." "Once Ronnie, or should I say 'Foxy Knoxy'-" "Hey, where did you hear that?" shouted Ronald. Phe laughed and raised her hand. "Of all people, you tell Grell!"

"Oh, calm down, Ron," Phe replied, "If you're really that mad we can have you beat me at something to make you feel better." "Is that a challenge?" asked Ronald with a smile. "Maybe," smirked Ophelia. "Arm wrestling?" "You're going down, punk!"

In a flash the two went to the table and began the tournament. It seemed like an even match, but bit by bit Ronald gained ground. After an intense two minutes Phe succumbed to defeat.

"Well, you got me!" Phe said. Ronald checked his watch that had miraculously survived the trip in the swimming hole. "Oh man. We should probably go," he said to Grell. "Aw, Ronnie, this is too much fun!" "Senpai, we really need to go," replied Ronald.

The two got up and said bye to Phe and Ella. Ella gave each a hug. Phe hugged Grell, but only shook Ronald's hand.

The two entered the dark night. Ronald smiled and turned back to wave at Ophelia once more before the door closed and her face was gone. "Tonight was fun," he told Grell. The two walked a few steps more.

A smile was plastered on Ron's face and for some reason and for some reason he couldn't shake it. Grell smirked and gained a prideful stride. "I've seen that face," he said tauntingly, "You like the human girl." "Of course I do. She's a good friend," replied Ronald.

"Oh, no no no. You _like like_ the human girl. You know what I mean. You've got a crush on Phe!" mocked the red reaper. "No, I don't," said Ronald sternly, "Ophelia is a just a friend, if that. And you sound like a child." "Uh huh, suuuuure. Whatever you want to think, Ronnie boy." "Let's just go home, Grell." Ronald brought out his scythe and with that the two were off.

In the dark, Grell hadn't noticed (Ron thanked God he didn't) but Ronald's face had flushed out of embarrassment.

_Nah, Phe's a friend. She's not dating material._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Read, review, or not. See you next week per usual. ~Pyro X. **^_^ ****


	11. Her Old Glasses, A Realization

**A/N: Monday again? Wow. A week is fast. So here I am giving you a new chapter while watching anime. Hope you like it! :D**

**Mr. Grell Michaelis: I did really love your idea from so long ago so I had to do something with it. You'll know what I'm talking about in a millisecond.**

* * *

><p>"Not today! Not today! Honestly?"<p>

Ophelia ran out of her bathroom and shouted down to her mum, "Do we have any extra contacts for me?" "No," Ella shouted back, "You need a new prescription. Just use your old glasses. They're in the box under your sink."

"But Mum! I'm going out with Ronald and Grell tonight! There has to be a way to get contacts in before then!" Phe whined. _Not my glasses..._ "There's nothing I can do, Phe. It'll take at least a week for them to come in. You'll either have to go blind or wear glasses and you can't see anything without help," said Ella.

As much as she didn't want to, Phe had to face the truth. She grumbled and went back into her bathroom to retrieve her spectacles.

"Of all days for this to happen, it's the day I'm reaping souls with shinigami. Now I sure look the part. Except for the eye." Phe stared herself in the mirror. "Oh gosh. I look like a younger version of Grell."

And the sad truth was, she really did. Fair face. Long red hair. Bright red glasses. Even you would have thought they were siblings if you saw them side by side.

Phe trudged downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mother noticed immediately.

"You know, with the glasses, you kind of look like Grell." "I know!" snapped Phe. _I hate glasses from the beginning and now I look like Grell's younger sister. Curse these horrid things!_

"Okay okay, sorry," apologized Ella.

Soon Phe was dropped at school once more. As always, she met up with Sam and Devon.

"Bwahahaha! Gosh Phe! I don't remember your glasses being bright red!" laughed Sam. Phe hit her on the head with a book.

"No. Bad Sam," she scolded. "Ow, that hurt, man." Sam rubbed that spot on the top of her head. "If you keep hitting me like that I'm going to get a concussion," she told Phe.

"No you won't," Phe replied, "You need to be nicer." "I'm extraordinarily nice! Those just look ridicu... Wait a minute... You look like Grell!" she announced. Devon recognized the similarities and said, "She has a point." "Please, don't remind me," whined Phe.

She liked Grell. He was fun to be around. Ophelia just didn't appreciate bring recognized as a lookalike.

The three split and went through school.

"Ophelia! Are you ready for tonight? We're going to have a lot of fun! I'll never forget my first." Grell drifted off into a memory and, by the smile on his face, it was a very a happy one.

"Stop it," said Phe, "If anyone heard what you just said without context, they'll be assuming bad things." Phe was lucky because as usual no one care enough to listen.

"Well, Ron found the perfect person on his list. Old age, no family, nothing to make you feel bad," said Grell. "Thanks for the consideration. I'm actually a bit nervous and scared to be honest," said Phe, "This is really out there and I'm not even a shinigami!"

Grell comforted her, "I can only imagine how you feel, but if it helps, you sure look the part." He pointed to the glasses on her nose. "I dropped my last contacts down the sink, okay!" growled Ophelia.

"Relax, I quite like the glasses. They look just like mine," Grell commented, "Well, not now in this drab disguise, but later." The bell rang before they could talk more.

Grell's lesson was rather interesting. In honour of his last day, he played a review game. It was amazingly easy considering they were only four days into the entire subject. At the end of the class Phe gave her gift to Grell.

"Well, 'Mr. Redd', I wish you could stay longer, but since you can't..." She pulled out a small cardboard box from her bag and set it on the desk. Ophelia slid it forward with a huge smile.

Grell eyed it, surprised at the unexpected kindness. He neatly unwrapped and opened the box. Phe spoke up as Grell looked at the contents, "I got you a bunch of small bows for your hair. I think you'd look pretty with them. I made sure to put extra red and black ones in there."

Grell smiled happily. "Oh, Phe! You didn't have to do this." He stood to reach across the desk and hug the girl.

"You're the nicest human I've ever met!" he said. Phe wasn't sure if that was a compliment, but she said thank you anyway. She went through her usual classes.

At the end of the day Phe was accompanied by Sam and Devon as always.

"So Ronald and Grell hung around your place last night?" asked Sam. "Yeah, it was fun. I told them about the buffet incident and before that I got some good pictures of Grell by the old field we used to go to," she replied. "You'll have to let me see!"

The mere second Sam said that sentence, she was gone.

"Hey, Mr. Redd!" Phe turned around to see Sam running after Grell. Not wanting to be a part of any chaos that may ensue, she stayed behind and watched with Devon.

"Hello, Sam," said the teacher. _God, she's short._ "Well, i just wanted to say thanks for... Is that a bow in your hair?" Grell blushed and picked the thing out of his hair. He smiled guiltily at Sam.

"Why?" she asked. Grell, offended at the question, replied, "Sam, it's quite adorable! And they were a gift!" "Uh... You really need to date Grell," she told him. Grell chuckled and walked out of sight as Sam returned like a boomerang to her friends.

"Whelp, Dev, and I are cleaning Bartholomew's tub today." "Don't call me Dev, Sam. It's just odd. One of us shouldn't have a nickname," he replied.

The two left and soon enough Phe did too. She immediately went to print the photos.

As she was picking out only the best, a certain one caught her eye and made her smile. "Grell, you sneaky tranny..."

Instead of skipping or deleting it, she added it to the ones she'd print. Two copies of each listed picture came out of the machine. "There. Some for me, some for them." Phe collected the pictures and went home to get ready.

Ophelia spent quite some time choosing an outfit. There were so many things to take into consideration. She'd need something comfortable, fashionable, and something she could be ready for anything in. With no idea what to expect, Ophelia just wore usual jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket.

She walked downstairs to see her mother sitting on the couch expecting her. "Phe, can you sit down a moment?" Ella asked. "Sure." Ophelia plopped down next to her mum.

"Now you're going out with two men, tonight. I know Grell's too gay to try anything, but if Ronald..." Mum!" Phe stood up from the couch.

"I just want you to be aware that..." "MUM!" "If it happens just..." "I'm going upstairs!" shouted Phe. She stomped up to her room.

To avoid that entire conversation, she stayed up there until the doorbell rang. At that moment, she rushed downstairs to get the door before her mother could.

Ron tried to greet her, but she pushed him out and yelled, "I'm going now! Bye!" She slammed the door shut behind her.

Inside Ella smirked. "I just love teasing that girl," she mumbled, flipping another page in her book.

"What was that about?" asked Ronald. "Mum seems to believe a couple things... You know what? It's not important. Let's go," Phe replied.

She began to walk out when Ronald stopped her. He spun her around and looked down at her. "Look," he said worriedly, "This isn't stuff a human should know about and you're going to witness it firsthand. Are you sure you're going to be alright? It's going to look like we're killing the guy, but I swear we aren't."

Ophelia took the worry in his eyes into consideration before answering, "I'm ready, Ron." Still unsure, Ronald brought out his scythe and the two were off.

Phe held onto Ronald tightly. She wasn't squeezing the air out of him like she did Grell, but Ron's discomfort was there. Ophelia was just happy to not be nearly flying off the back.

In a manner of mercy more than romance, Ronald had Phe stand in front of him. She felt more secure and he was able to make sure she was safe.

For once, Phe was glad about being on Ronald's scythe. Lights lit up the floor as people bussed about, finishing things before the sun finished setting. She smiled as they passed over a fountain that had just lit up with multicoloured lights.

Turning her head to the sky, Phe noticed all the clouds. Stars weren't evident in the stretches of sky visible, but the clouds were a sight. The scythe was too low in the sky (for Phe's oxygen needs of course) to reach out to them though.

Ophelia felt herself relax and rested her head on the front bar of the scythe. Ronald was more than happy she was finally enjoying the ride. The wind running through his hair had always been his favourite part.

No words were exchanged, but each could tell the other was content. It was a chilly and lovely night, especially for a magic lawnmower ride.

Ronald tried his best and was able to land gently. Phe sighed happily, "Much better. Why can't you do that otherwise?" "Because I didn't know I could," he replied.

Ophelia began to take note of her surroundings. The two had landed in the parking lot of an apartment complex. Grell was standing at the bottom of a staircase at one building. His arms were crossed and he tapped his foot impatiently.

"You two get over here! Someone's going to see you!" he hissed. Ophelia rushed over as did Ronald who had somehow ditched his lawnmower. Phe was beginning to suspect it shrinks, but that seems a bit much even for a shinigami.

Grell informed the two of things even Ronald hadn't taken into account, "Okay. We can't just waltz in there because we have the girl. Ronald, you go in and undo the lock. The papers said this guy is a pretty light sleeper, so be quiet. We're using my scythe because I'm behind. We all have to stay quiet. Oh, Ronnie, one more thing, you and I are staying visible. We aren't going to leave Phe alone. Everyone understand?" Ophelia nodded, but Ronald felt it necessary to snap into attention and salute his senpai.

Ronald then walked straight through the wall behind Grell. "How the..." "The rules here don't apply to us, dear. How else would we be able to get in and out of places and collect without having some sort of identification or something?" Grell told Phe.

She was utterly shocked as the front door to the apartment opened and Ronald invited them in. Grell and Ophelia tiptoed inside.

The walls were white, nearly matching the skin on the aged man sitting in front of them. His head was tilted back at an awkward angle and his mouth gaped open. He was sprawled across the leather chair he was lying in. Phe heard a loud buzzing whirring sound next to her.

"Oh gosh, that sounds like..." Her last words were cut off as she turned to see Grell wielding the exact instrument she had thought it was, a chainsaw.

The corners of Grell's mouth turned upward in a sadistic smile. Phe was instantly terrified as a flash of blood lust when through his eyes. This wasn't the Grell she knew.

In a single leap, Grell had managed to cover three metres and now stood in front of the old man. With one swift movement, the blade of the motorized scythe had been plunged into the elderly man. Grell drew out the chainsaw with satisfaction.

There was no blood or gore. There was no tugging at the scythe to get its teeth to let go of the man. It was as if the scythe was a hologram, but Phe knew the man was dead. His light breaths had stopped and he seemed much more dead and old.

Phe blinked, hoping for the sight to go away, but it didn't. She then turned to Grell who seemed to be watching something in blank space. Phe spun to Ronald who looked as if he was seeing it too.

"What are you looking at?" Phe asked Ron. As Grell was the one who needed to pay attention to the cinematic record, Ronald explained to Ophelia what was happening, "A person's memories, thoughts, and nearly their entire life are stored on their soul. When a shinigami reaps someone, an account of the most important part of their life begins to play. It's nearly all Grell can see at the moment. I can see it also, but it's not the only thing I can see. The account is called a cinematic record. There's a bit of paperwork that comes after it, but that's all boring and useless."

"Oh," replied Phe, "What happened to Grell when he took the man's soul? He looked like an animal. I know you saw him." Ronald nodded slowly. "There are some things _you_ will never know about Grell. I'm sorry, but that's one thing I'd prefer not to answer," he told her, "But if it makes you feel any better, I know for a fact Grell would never hurt you."

Phe was silent on the way back. Ronald let her stand in front again, but she was anything but relaxed. The whole reality of reapers and what they really do had dawned on her. They may not kill people, but her new friends now terrified her, especially Grell.

Ronald's word of comfort had done nothing to ease her fear. Grell had another side of him. One that wasn't flamboyant and carefree. Grell was a killer and he enjoyed it. That was something she couldn't ignore. That smile, that horrifying smile... Phe now knew why he had those teeth.

Ronald's landing was not as soft as at the apartments, but Phe didn't care. She thanked the two, shook their hands, said goodbyes, and walked to the front door.

The shinigami followed her. "Wait out here," she said emotionless, "I'll get the book and ring." After retrieving the two items, Phe walked back out and handed them to Ronald.

Grell comforted the clearly distressed Phe, "Dear, I know what you saw tonight. I know how you must feel. Just don't forget that I'm still that fun-loving, scarlet beauty you always knew." He smiled and Phe instantly felt better. The teeth were there, but it wasn't the diabolical smile she'd seen earlier. She smiled back and hoped to never see that look again.

Phe laughed at herself and said, "You're right. You're right." She hugged the two shinigami.

Ronald looked down at the book and ring. "You know what? You keep them," he told Phe. She took the book from him, but he kept the ring. Ron popped open the box and moved the ring around in his palm.

"And with this. You need to wear it." He grabbed Phe's hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"But why?" asked Phe. Ronald smiled and shrugged. "Well, it belongs to my little secret, right? That's you now. You'll stay between the two of us, okay?" Phe nodded. "Does this mean you'll visit?" she asked, "I'm not great at making friends so this is something I don't want to just throw away." Ron laughed, "Ophelia Westbrooke, why in the world would we spend so much time on you if we were just going to leave?"

That night Ophelia was perfectly content. She'd had a wonderful day and Rona and Grell would visit soon, but even soon was much too far away...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Okay, now I know the walk through walls thing hasn't been proven or anything, but if people die in locked houses like they do, how else would a shinigami collect a soul? You would not believe how many times I had to double check what I typed to make sure I wrote "reap" instead of "rape"... A simple mistake that could switch the meaning of something drastically.**


	12. Her New Visit, A Nightmare

**A/N: Early post! Yay! **I'm starting to think the chapters are just getting progressively longer. **So here goes. Chapter 12! :) **

**Paxloria: Oh no no no no no! Why would I end it there? That ending would suuuuuck! That would be the most disappointing thing since Green Lantern with Ryan Reynolds! (seriously sucky movie. It was Green Lantern! And Ryan Reynolds! But no! They had to make it suck.)**

* * *

><p>It was nearly three months before a knock came at Ophelia's door. She opened it up gladly.<p>

"Oh, yay! I'm so glad you made it out here. Long ways huh? Thanks for the pizza!" "No prob, Miss. You have a lot of scenery out here," replied the delivery boy. "Ah, you're American," said Phe, taking the pizza, "I just love your accents!"

Ophelia paid him and gave him a couple pounds tip. Ella insisted on this because of the drive out.

Phe brought the pizza into the kitchen where her mother was waiting with plates. Each took their fill. Phe's was much more than her mother's as usual. Ophelia washed the dishes then laid down on the couch.

"Today is such a lazy night for you, Phe," said her mother. Phe nodded. That night Ophelia fell asleep on the couch.

The next day Phe woke up and got ready to enjoy a lazy Saturday. It didn't turn out that way...

The doorbell rang and someone impatiently knocked on the door. Phe shouted, "I'll get it!" and slid down the banister backwards. She hopped off and her hair back in a ponytail.

She opened the door with a close-eyed smile and said, "Hello. Welcome to 'That Creepy Old House in the Middle of Nowhere.' My name is Phe and I'll be your guide."

"Brilliant welcome, but we know our way around here by now." _I know that voice!_ Phe opened her eyes to see two familiar faces.

"Ronald! Grell!" Phe attacked the two with hugs. "This is not soon!" she shouted, backing away from them, "I thought you forgot about little me!"

Grell picked up her hand and held it out so the ring was right next to his matching eyes. "See, we can't forget you," he told her.

Ella came behind Phe. "Oh hi! It's been quite a while," she said happily, "Phe, why don't you three go somewhere today? You should pick Sam and Devon up too. This'll get your butts off the couch."

Ophelia jumped and cheered. "Thanks mum!" "Call me when you get to Sam and Devon and when you get wherever you're headed, okay?" "Got it," replied Phe.

Ronald and Grell thanked Phe's mum as she closed the door. Phe hugged Ron one more time.

"I missed you guys," she told them. Ronald smiled and thought back. "I missed you too..."

* * *

><p><em>Nearly three months earlier...<em>

"Knox, did you get the book?"

William towered over the blonde who was sitting in his desk. "Yep, and we hid it," he replied. William's stoic expression was nearly impossible to read.

"Did you make any contact with the human?" he asked. "Nope," replied Ronald, lying through his teeth.

"Uh huh. Who took those pictures of Sutcliffe? He's been running around showing everyone," said William, "I didn't think you'd be interested in such." "Uh... I... Uh..." Ronald's stuttering confirmed William's suspicion.

"So you did make contact. Tell me. Male? Female? Age?" Ronald sighed and gave up, "Girl. Sixteen or seventeen."

"You're attached, Knox," said William, "This is why we don't get involved with their world. It's twice as easy to get attached to a creature that is so much less powerful than you."

"But, senpai, you'd even get attached if you met her," Ronald defended, "Humans aren't these stupid, obnoxious, and rude creatures! They can be nice and funny and-"

"Knox, I know a great deal about humans. Yes, some may be of a higher quality than others, but they _die_, Ronald. Whoever this one is _will _die. You can't prevent it and someone may have to cut their life short. Their world is just as unpredictable as ours," William said coldly. He seemed to be ordering a lack of further communication with Ophelia.

William was not angry at the boy as he walked back into his office. He just knew that Ronald would be hurt. The human world was a violent and underdeveloped one and having it leak into the shinigami realm was unnecessary. No, it was unwanted.

"The day that girl perishes is the day that will break him..."

* * *

><p>"Well, let's get in the car!" said Grell. He turned and walked to a stunning red convertible.<p>

"I'm driving and you can take front until we get Sam and Devon. I assume that the boy will need to be up front. He's so tall!" said Grell. "Wait a minute, that means I'm sitting in the back!" complained Ron. "You aren't going to make a lady sit in the backseat alone, now are you Ronnie darling?" Grell smirked.

So Grell and Phe enjoyed their time in the front. The red reaper switched to his prescription sunglasses that looked like "the most fashionable ones that the best actresses wear" because he is "an amazing actress." Phe rolled the roof down.

"It's unusually sunny for England," noted Ron. Phe nodded, "We've been having rain come down non-stop until yesterday. You came on the perfect day!"

Grell agreed. "Anything interesting happen ever since we left?" he asked. "Uh, not really. Other than that dog of Jess's. The thing bloody hates me! It only proves that wiener dogs are evil! I swear there's not one that hasn't tried to kill me! Oh, speaking of pets, Sam got a cat. Sweetest little thing. She named it something strange. Uh, what was it... I dunno. They're always naming things with strange names. So other than that, no."

"What about your new teacher? Is he as good as I was?" asked Grell. Phe laughed, "He's not the guy we thought they were going to put in. They brought in a new guy. He's young and nice, but not as good of a teacher as you were. You were probably the best teacher I've had this year." "You're just being a little kiss ass, aren't you?" "You catch on quickly," said Phe. The two laughed.

"What about you guys?" asked Phe. "Not much has happened on our side of the portal either," said Ron.

The three reached Sam and Devon's house in a matter of minutes. It wasn't terribly out of the way like Phe's house, but it wasn't in much of a highly populated area either. Two equally large houses stood on either side of it in the small roundabout.

Phe told her mum they got there safely then hopped out of the car and ran straight to the middle house's front door. The reapers followed her and stood on either side of the girl as she rang the doorbell.

And unpleasant but familiar smell wafted up to Ron's nose. Before saying anything he looked to Grell. The red reaper had been looking right back. He nodded. A simple gesture that meant a number of things: Yes, you're right, don't panic, it won't do anything with people around.

Ronald and Grell put the thoughts in the back of their minds as a short, black haired woman answered the door.

"Oh, hello Phe! Sam and Devon are out with Allison. Who are these two?" she asked. "This is Ronald and Grell," replied Phe. The black haired woman seemed to remember something. She smiled and said, "Oh, you are Ronald and Grell! I've heard a lot about you two. Come on in! Phe take them with you to see Allison."

Ophelia walked through the house and into the backyard. "That was Sam's mum, May," she explained.

Twin boys were being taught by their father on the patio. "Hey, Phe!" shouted the man. The twins turned and waved. Ophelia returned the wave and continued through the backyard then down a path surrounded by trees.

The light brightened as they came upon the clearing where a delicate woman sat on a grounded porch swing painted white. She was flanked by a quiet boy and a caring girl.

"She's quite sensitive. I'm afraid that one of these days she'll break, so please be quiet and calm," Phe told the reapers. Both Grell and Ronald were stunned.

The woman looked up and invited Phe and her friends over with a graceful smile. Sam and Devon noticed the three. Devon smiled while Sam ran to the pair of shinigami.

"Grell! Ronald! It's been a while hasn't it?" said Sam, "Notice anything different?" "Your hair grew longer," guessed Ronald. "No, I mean, yes, but I got it cut. Guess again!" she said.

Phe, who had taken Sam's seat next to Allison, put her hand out and lifted it up and down a few times. At first Grell was just as confused as Ronald, but when he put Phe's clue together with Sam's happiness it was obvious.

"You're taller!" he said triumphantly. Sam cheered, "You got it! I grew a whole third inch since you guys left!" "Sam, you're in Britain," reminded Devon. "Oh, I grew a centimetre or so then," she said. It wasn't a truly noticeable amount, but it was enough to make Sam happy.

She and the reapers joined Devon and Phe. The woman smiled, "Hello, I'm Allison. I'm Devon's mother." Grell and Ronald gently shook her hand for even _they_ thought she might break. Another confirming glance went between Ronald and Grell, but this time Grell shook his head. _It's not her. She's close with it._

"Aunt Allison, keep reading," said Sam. The woman smiled and continued to read "The Bells." Ronald and Grell were now more than a little unnerved. First the smell, then the creepy poetry. Something was not right there.

After the reading, Phe asked Sam and Devon if they wanted to join the three and go do something. They were more than happy to come.

A short drive later they were out on the town. A cheap restaurant was their first stop. Lunch was needed.

Food inside the small shop smelled amazing. "Welcome to our favourite restaurant! It sells all different kinds of food cheaply and deliciously. They have Chinese, Mexican, British, and American, but they only have Greek in May," said Phe.

A young waitress seated the strange group in a large booth. The menus were huge. Each chose a different kind of food and afterward a conversation started, but it was quickly interrupted as a familiar face walked in.

Phe gasped, "Oh gosh... Is that..." "What is the Undertaker doing here?" asked Grell. The entire group turned their heads to see the gray-haired man walking toward them.

"Phe, who's that guy?" asked Sam. Before she could answer Undertaker sat next to Grell. "Hello, Miss Ophelia, Miss Grell, Mister Ronald, how are you all today?" he asked with that same madman's smile.

"Lovely," answered Phe in shock, "What are you doing here?" "Miss Ophelia, it's a restaurant. Why else would I be here?"

"Phe..." Sam wanted an explanation and she wanted it before the crazy man could say more. "Sam, Devon, this is Undertaker. He's... my boss and I guess he's a friend, too," said Phe. "That's why you don't want us to visit your work. You're an Undertaker."

"No!" defended Phe, "I'm an assistant! Though it's more like an undertaker's maid and gardener. I can't believe you _wanted_ those flowers to die." "Well, we can plant more when it's warmer if it makes you feel better. Those we'll keep alive," replied the Undertaker.

"Do you ever work with the bodies?" asked Sam. Phe opened her mouth, but Undertaker answered first, "Not yet." Ophelia's eyebrow rose in curiosity, "What do you mean 'not yet?'" "Well, you've been working for me for a while. I was planning to have you help me in the back room by next week," he replied. "I don't want to-" "You'll get a raise." "Deal." The two shook on it.

Sam was still curious. "Do you wear a cool hat like his?" she asked. "Not yet," replied Undertaker, "You'll have to soon enough. I've decided to make it the uniform!" "Wait, does that mean I have to wear a cloak like your too?" asked Phe. "Well, of course. It's a uniform, isn't it? I'll get you a red sash to match your hair though," he told her.

As much as Phe felt the Undertaker to be that crazy uncle she never had, she didn't want to wear something like his cloak one bit, but after a bit of persuasion she agreed.

"It's comfy enough to sleep in," said Undertaker, "And I should know. I frequently do." He took another spoonful of marmite. If the waitress didn't think the group was strange before, she sure did after Undertaker ordered a jar of the stuff.

Undertaker was kind enough to pay for everyone and when they left he retreated back to the shop, chuckling about some inside joke that only he knew of.

"You've got some weird friends in weird places, Phe," said Sam taking a seat in the back of the convertible. "Oh, you don't know the half of it," she replied.

The five went to a movie where Grell could not get over how handsome the lead actor was.

"I like that movie," said Sam as they left the cinema, "It had all kinds of explosions and stuff!" "But it had no plot," said Phe and Ronald simultaneously. Grell was still going on about the actor, "Oh my my! He was gorgeous, but not as handsome as my dear Sebastian darling!" "You're quite dramatic today," said Devon. "She's the queen," whispered Ronald.

The five then passed by an ice cream parlour. Sam made them stop, but it was really everyone's desire even if they didn't show it. While inside, Grell, Rona and Phe couldn't help but pick up chocolate. Grell preferred the dark chocolate filled with raspberry something. Ron and Phe had a similar taste, each taking a liking to the white chocolate with some sort of unnameable nut.

After walking a tad more, Ronald and Grell returned Sam and Devon home. Phe was lucky enough to stay with the two a bit longer before they left.

Standing before the front door, Phe looked pleadingly at Ronald. "Don' you dare leave me for that long again. It's so boring here without you guys," she scolded light-heartedly. "When do you want us to come back?" asked Ronald.

"If I say soon, it'll be another three months and I can't wait a season. I'm particularly impatient. So come back in the next two weeks or I'll get Sam to punch you in the throat." "Why Sam?" "Because I punch like a girl, and Sam has five brothers and fell out of a four metre tree yesterday unscathed. Don't know how, but she did it."

Ronald smiled fondly at the silly human. "If you don't forget us, we won't forget you."

Grell watched from the sidelines. His heart screamed one word. _Kiss!_

To his disappointment, there was only a hug before Phe went to Grell. "That applies to you too, Miss Sutcliffe," said Phe in an official voice, but she cracked and smiled. "Okay, so I can't order you around, but I can still give you something." She pulled a long box out of her bag of chocolate. "It's a rose made of the chocolate you liked so much."

Grell gladly took the gift and hugged the girl. "I doubt this will survive the trip home," said Grell. "Why? How long does it take to get through the portal?" asked Phe. "Only a few minutes, but it still won't make it," said Grell with a laugh.

Phe went inside. Grell and Ronald turned and started toward the car, but Ella rushed outside and stopped them. "Wait wait wait!" she said. The reapers went back to the front door. Ophelia was already up the stairs.

"I... I just want to thank you," she said, "Ophelia is such a sweet girl, but she doesn't always like for people to get close to her. I think she feels like they'll just go away somehow. You two are the only people who have been allowed in Phe's world since her father died and I've noticed a bit of a change. She's becoming a bit more open and I think it's because of you."

"Well, we want to thank you for giving us a new friend," said Ronald, "Phe's taught us a lot of things and well... She's a great girl." "Do you think she could visit us sometime?" asked Grell, "It gets so boring where we live and Phe would be a bunch of fun to have over." Ella smiled, "I'd love to let you have her. Maybe a week during the summer. Meanwhile, keep visiting."

Ronald and Grell drove to Undertaker's shop. Ronald was strangely quiet.

"I know you're thinking about what William said." Ronald couldn't hide anything from his senpai.

"I... I'm just worried. I love her like a sister and if I lost her... And that smell! We both know what it is. I just feel like it's going to kill her," he confessed. Grell sighed. "Look, you may not think of her as more than a friend or a sister, but I have feeling she's grown attached to you. If you really think it's going to end soon, help her make the best of it."

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes fluttered open. <em>Huh? Where am I?<em> She sat up and observed her surroundings. A familiar layout was in front of her.

_Why am I in Mr. Redd's room?_ Even though the teacher was long gone, she still thought of the room that way. A new thought occurred to her.

She reached a hand up and felt her hair. It had become long and wavy as it had been when she was a little girl. A white dress clothed her just barely. The edge of the end of the white garment however... _Blood._

A thick red substance leaked from under the door leading out of the room.

Foolishly, Sam slid off the table, her bare feet feeling the cool tile beneath them. She stepped closer and closer to the door with intrigue. Her feet lay in the growing puddle as she opened the door to face a horror.

_Phe... Mr. Red... Oh gosh... No..._ The sights of her slaughtered friends. Each was drenched in that bright red colour. _No no no no no. Have to find Devon. Have to get him out._

She searched throughout the bloody hallways, but the boy was nowhere to be found. As she walked through she recognized more faces. One body after another was presented before her. Some from school, but some were from home...

_Mom... Dad... Travis... Grayson..._ Her mother and father were slouched against the lockers. Even in death, they held hands, loving each other until the breath had left them and they were hollow. The twins sat in their parents' free arms. Fear was etched on their blood-spattered faces. Sam cried a tear, but it was short. There could be people she needed to save.

She ran everywhere, finally reaching around the whole school. Teachers and students filled the halls with their remains.

Finally, she reached Mr. Redd's room once more. A laughter came from inside. "It's simple really! They're dead now. No more worries!" She had heard that voice before. Sam opened the door, ready to meet the cause of the massacre. Instead she was met with a river, run red with the blood.

The school faded away as she was entranced by that red ooze. Wood crosses floated through it. Each had become soft, soaking up the blood around it. She bent over and stared into the mess. A pair of eyes stared back. Their colour was unnatural, yet she knew she'd seen them before. The bright green and yellow irises were not a new sight.

In a flash, Sam came back to her senses. She was now in the river, drowning, swimming for her life, but to no avail. Something was dragging her down. The body attached to those bright green eyes began to claim her. She swam with all her might and dragged herself onto the rocky shore. She gasped and coughed the blood out of her system. Her tears began to pour. A door was placed in front of her.

Desperately, she crawled to the door, throwing it open and flinging herself inside. Her heart beat faster and faster. She was now back in Mr. Redd's classroom. Her dress and hair were stained with the river's blood. She stood up weakly. Then Sam broke.

She cried and wept for those who she'd lost, but then... Something was inside her hand. She looked down at the horrid object.

"No. No. No! NO!" A blade was in her grip. Blood dripped from it. Her mind went back to the voice... "It... it can't be..." It had been her own.

In a cold sweat she flashed awake and sat up in her bed. Looking around, there was nothing to be afraid of, only the blue and purple furnishings in her room and the stormy weather outside. A knock was at the door. "C-come in..." Sam stuttered.

Devon walked in, using his phone as a flashlight. "Are you alright? I heard you moaning in your sleep again. You only do that when you have nightmares," he said gently. Sam shook her head. Devon walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam shook her head again, staring forward into nothing. "Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep again?" This was received with a nod. Devon took a seat in the fuzzy purple chair across the room as Sam laid back down and covered herself with blankets.

After a few minutes Sam asked, "Devon, do you think I could kill someone?"

Being logical as always, he replied, "Could you? You have the physical capabilities to for sure, but would you? Absolutely not. You value life, whether human, animal, or even plant. Everything deserves a chance in your eyes. Even if you even begin to think about truly doing something like that, I'll be there and I won't let you live with the guilt hanging over your head, thinking about how that person could have benefitted the world or had a happy life. There's no need to worry. I'll be there."

Knowing her big cousin was there to protect her or to stop her from doing anything unmentionable, Samantha was able to sleep peacefully. When he knew she had drifted away, Devon shuffled back to his room quietly.

"I wish I could control her dreams. She would never see whatever she saw ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, I want you to decide something for a later chapter so please answer! If no one answers I'll just take it as a yes. So, should I eventually post the big dramatic story behind why William doesn't want Ronnie to get too attached to Phe? Before you answer, I just want to say I got really bored and started writing it and now I can't really stop. It's too interesting. And don't say I should decide because I'm the author. You're just as important to this thing as I am. Have a lovely week! ~Pyro**


	13. Her New Friend, A Funeral

**A/N: Hello everybody! It's May! (Captain Obvious. I know.) Well, I love May because it means summer. Wait a sec... Isn't Sam's mum May? And that restaurant I made up serves Greek food in May... Okay, it looks like I unknowingly put my love of May into the story. *shrug* Whelp, story away!**

* * *

><p>"Are you still freaked out?" asked Devon. Sam looked at her bowl and nodded without a word.<p>

Sunday had passed and Monday morning left Sam quiet and scared. She'd avoided all but Devon the day before. It wasn't the killing that made her afraid anymore. Her fear had moved to that thing that had drug her down.

"If I give you my switchblade will you feel better?" Sam nodded again. Devon handed the knife to his cousin. She took it, then bent down and slipped it in her shoe.

Sam was unusually quiet throughout the day. It was an odd thing for Phe to see her like that, but Sam, though tough, was much like a child. She probably got a harsh scolding for something (though Phe couldn't imagine what).

Devon stopped Sam before the two left the school for home. He bent to her level as she avoided eye contact.

"Samantha Lillian Slough," he said in a concerned and stern voice, "Something is about to happen. I need you to be ready to fight at any moment. You can't do that if you have your tail tucked between your legs like a pup. Can you fight for me?"

Sam looked up and smirked, "I'm always ready for a fight."

The two went home and by the next day Sam was herself again, but the blade remained by her side, always ready...

* * *

><p>"Ronald Knox!"<p>

William was mad. No, he was furious. A certain blonde and a certain redhead sat in the two chairs in his office.

"You two went back to the human world and met with that girl again! I should demote you right now."

Ronald hung his head in shame. Grell, however, crossed his legs and arms glaring at William. "As if you haven't done anything like this," he snapped. William stared back, "I have not. You and I know of that and we shall not speak of it here."

"How is that any different?" "It was very different! I was dying!" Will shouted, "Knox, if I find out again we're having a serious talk because I don't think I can demote you for this. You should leave now if you know what's good for you. Sutcliffe and I have something to discuss."

Ronald couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Grell was the first to speak after he left. "I know you think it'll happen again." "I don't want to talk about this," replied William, taking a seat in his own chair. His head pounded as it always does when he yells like that.

"Well, I think you should. Ronnie is going to see Phe anyway," replied Grell. His voice had softened quite a bit.

"Now you have a name for the human," said William. Grell replied, "You're acting like she's a stray animal we brought in."

"What do I do with him, Grell? I talk to him, he goes back. I scold him, he's going to go back and I feel like the villain. You know him better than I do. Help me," asked William.

Grell stood up and walked behind Will. The redhead rubbed his shoulders then stood on the side of him.

"I think you should encourage him. Let him do this. Then, when the time is right, tell him. He's already wondering why you're being so rough on him," said Grell sweetly. "Grell-" "Shhh. Just do it. If he has to learn a lesson from this, then he does," said Grell with a shrug.

"I just don't want him to be hurt," confessed William, "Us three are pretty much family, there's no denying it. We've been close from the start. He's practically my younger brother." "I know. I know," calmed Grell, "It might hurt. He'll recover. Just like you did."

Grell started for the door, but Will's scythe held it shut. William adjusted his glasses. "Tell the boy I'm no longer angry. He's free to visit the girl in his own time."

The scythe retracted.

"Goodbye, Mr. Spears," said Grell. William nodded, "Goodbye, Ms. Sutcliffe."

* * *

><p>Wednesday came with boredom and all kinds of doodles in the margins of not only Ophelia's notebooks, but Sam's too. Devon preferred to pay attention to his classes, but it was difficult even for him.<p>

In the reaper realm, Grell had not told Ronald about the good news, but was too busy planning the next visit to the human girl.

The human girl was thinking about just the same along with another issue.

"Undertaker was serious," Phe told Devon. Sam had gone to the nurse about a stomach ache, but she had joked the entire way just the same.

"I'm helping out with a funeral tomorrow! And I think he's going to make me wear a cloak!"

"I'm back!" Sam came up right behind Devon. She was obviously feeling better.

"What was wrong with you?" asked Phe. "Dunno. I was given something and now I feel better," she replied with a shrug. "Well, your cousin has been a good listener," said Phe. Devon smiled and began to lead Sam away.

Out of nowhere, a boy rushing by accidentally tripped over Sam. The two landed on the ground, the boy nearly crushing poor Sam.

The kid blushed and stood up. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he said. It was so fast Sam didn't realize he was apologizing until she'd gotten up.

"Huh? Oh, no problem," she said with a smile, "I'm a bit of pipsqueak so I can see why you didn't see me from up there."

The boy looked up to see Devon glaring at him. "You should have been more careful," said the much taller and extremely threatening boy. The weakling of a boy who bumped into Sam gulped and paled, expecting to get a beating.

Sam was able to calm Devon down. "Relax dude. He's cool. What's your name, kid?" "G-George Eliot. Like the writer, except I'm not actually a girl," he replied with a nervous laugh.

"Uh what?" asked Sam. Phe spoke up, "The author George Eliot was actually Mary Ann Evans." "Oooh! That's actually pretty clever, George!" said Sam. "Thank you," George replied.

Phe brushed a bit of mud off of Sam's shoulder. She stuck out her hand to George. "Well, I'm Ophelia, but you can call me Phe," she said.

George shook her hand as Sam introduced herself, "And I'm Sam Slough, the best at what I do but, uh, I don't really know what that is yet."

"I'm Devon." "Yep, he's my cousin. A little overprotective today though," said Sam nudging Devon, "Hey, Phe, doesn't he look like Ron?" Ophelia nodded.

George's sandy blonde hair and brown eyes did look like Ronald's. In appearance, not colour that is. Even George's glasses were similar.

"Who's Ron?" asked George. "He's a friend of ours, but he only visits every once in a while," said Sam.

George checked his watch and said, "I'm sorry. I need to leave now. I'll see you folks around." He rushed past the three. They all turned to look in the direction he walked... Well, tripped and fell flat on his face. He got up and continued running to wherever he was headed.

"Did he just call us folks?" asked Sam. "He's kind of awkward," said Phe. Devon shook his head, "I don't like him."

Sam and Ophelia were shocked as their stares were directed to him. "But you like everyone!" they said simultaneously. "Not. Him," Devon replied.

"What? This is impossible. You're the nicest person alive. He's just a little bit clumsy," said Sam. "We need to go home and feed that kitten of yours anyway," said Devon. The two went home and as did Phe.

* * *

><p>Thursday's school day was horrid. Nothing happened.<p>

Phe began looking forward to the funeral with Undertaker.

"Okay! I'm here!" shouted Phe. She walked into the shop of death and ate a biscuit from that blue jar on the counter.

Undertaker emerged from the back room. He threw an amount of fabric toward Phe. It landed precisely on her head. She took it off and examined it.

"Is this..." "Your uniform? Why yes. Yes, it is," he replied with that mad smile, "Go change in the back. We need to deliver our guest to the visitation then the grave." Phe sighed and went to the room.

The mysterious room was nothing out of the ordinary. Cabinets lined the walls as did the coffins. An examination table was in the centre of the room. There was also a sink inside and urns lined the top of the cabinets.

There were two doors. One led behind the shop, but the other was locked and chained. "Well, I think I know what that's for. And even if I'm wrong it's a good guess."

Phe threw on the dark cloak and red sash then walked back to the front room.

"I wear it like this, right?" The sleeves went long past Phe's hands and the edge of the thing nearly touched the ground. The Undertaker pulled here and there to adjust it then slammed a hat on her head. Phe lifted the hat up to allow herself to see and noticed a certain point which made no sense.

"What's with the piece hanging off the back?" she asked. "Fashion!" replied Undertaker, "Now get in the car and make sure the coffin doesn't bump around too much."

Phe followed the crazy man out and sure enough there was a hearse.

"When did that get here?" asked Phe. _I swear that wasn't here when I came._ "I brought it from the back just a moment ago, now hop in." While getting in the back of a hearse with a madman driving was bad, it couldn't be any worse that nearly flying off the back of Ronald's lawnmower.

The way to the church was most certainly bumpy and Phe had to dash to either side of the coffin to keep it from slamming into the sides of the hearse.

"You're doing wonderful, Miss Ophelia! Best assistant I've ever had! Then again... You're the only..." "AND YOUR DRIVING IS TERRIBLE!" Undertaker just cackled. To the relief of Ophelia, they reached the church in less time than expected.

Undertaker opened the back. "We're here!" he said in a singsong voice. Phe stumbled out of the hearse and laid down on the ground with a grunt. "Oh gosh. I'm going to be sick," she said.

"Get up. Get up. We need to bring out guest inside. This is the most important event of death," Undertaker said. "You're so creepy." He helped Phe up then the two just looked at the shiny black coffin.

"Undertaker, I can't lift this," said Phe. "I'll carry the bulk of it. Just make sure the back doesn't fall," replied Undertaker.

Ophelia was still unconfident in her abilities, but nevertheless she tried to help. The coffin was in fact difficult to move, but Phe managed quite well. It was when they placed the coffin on the table in the lobby that she suspected something.

"Okay, Undertaker, I've been to a funeral and it takes more than two people to move a coffin. Something tells me that you should tell me something," said Phe. Undertaker's smile went from madman to the subtly different diabolical look.

"Well, I did put a little something in those biscuits..." he confessed. Phe's eyes grew wide. "Oh gosh... What did you do?" she screeched. "Relax. It's harmless and will wear off in about four hours. It doesn't really have a name, but I've learned what it's good for. And, no, I'm not telling you what _it_ exactly is. At least it's not illegal."

Phe would have yelled more, but the family of the dead man walked in. A tall man in his forties asked to open the coffin. Phe and Undertaker scooted to the side as the man, a woman, a little girl, and a boy around Phe's age gathered around.

Apparently, it was not much of a problem with the appearance of Phe and Undertaker. More and more people came, said their goodbyes to the elderly ashen man, and comforted the grieving family. Undertaker and Phe sat off to the side.

After only fifteen minutes of the visitation, Phe was bored. "Hey, Undertaker, do you have anything fun in that magic cloak of yours?" "What do you mean fun?" "N-never mind," she replied.

"Wait, I do have something for you!" said Undertaker happily. "Really? What?" He dug through his sleeve and pulled out a silver chain. "Here. It's just like mine!" he said with a smile.

In truth, it wasn't. His had some sort of pendants hanging from it while Phe's was bare. "So I wear it around my waist?" "Yep. And here's your first locket." He handed her an oval that easily clipped to a ringlet of the chain. Ophelia looked at it closely before attaching it to the chain.

"Who's Anthony Eliot?" asked Phe. Undertaker giggled and pointed to the coffin. "Your first official job," he replied.

While Phe was more than slightly scared (especially with his birth date on the charm), she was also intrigued and, in an odd way, honoured.

"Uh, thanks I guess," she said. "A normal person would be giving it back to me," he replied. "Undertaker, I haven't been a normal person since I broke open that door and the ceiling dropped a book."

Another fifteen minutes passed until it was time to bring the casket into the auditorium and set it on another table. This time, two men helped. Speeches were said and as Phe stood off to the side she saw someone. She put two things together and gasped.

The boy from earlier was George Eliot.

"Miss Ophelia, why do you keep looking at that boy?" asked Undertaker in hushed tone. "Met him yesterday and today I'm the undertaker for his grandfather's funeral." "That's going to be an awkward conversation," replied Undertaker. "Oh, it'll be worse."

After the visitation the funeral line was led by Undertaker who was able to drive like a sane person. Instead of Phe and Undertaker carrying the coffin it was who Phe had figured out was the son, two brothers, and nephew of the guy. The son was George's dad.

Ophelia did everything she could to keep herself unnoticeable, but, as the pastor was talking, George glanced over. As he recognized her his eyes widened. He mouthed, "Ophelia?" Phe nodded reluctantly and slunk behind Undertaker. George was shocked, but now it was his turn.

"Anthony's grandson George has a poem he has written," said the priest. He motioned for the boy to come forward. George gulped as he face only two dozen people. It wasn't a lot, but to George it was.

He began his poem. Each word was wonderfully placed and well-written. The rhyme scheme and rhythm flowed perfectly and it was all meaningful.

The whole assembly clapped for George as he took his seat once more.

"I had no clue he was a poet," whispered Phe. "Now you do. Stand straight. Your next job as an undertaker is about to begin. Comfort the family. You can start with the Eliot boy," said Undertaker.

Everyone got up from their seats and began to talk to other parts of the family. George's father went to Undertaker.

"You made him look wonderful and the casket is great. Thank you," he said. The man was clearly upset, and who wouldn't be?

"Even grown men can mourn, sir," replied Undertaker. The wife began to cry and Undertaker put a hand on her shoulder. He began to say kind things to her which was odd coming from him.

Phe walked over to George as fast as she could without looking suspicious. "Phe, why are you here?" "I'm the undertaker's assistant," she replied with a weak smile. He scanned Phe up and down and said, "If you weren't wearing that I would have never believed you."

"It's a new uniform," she explained, "Your poem was awesome. I didn't know you could write." "We only met yesterday. I wouldn't expect you to," he replied.

George looked down to the ground with a solemn face on the verge of tears. Phe comforted him, "He's in a better place. You shouldn't cry. I should know."

"Thanks but I wish he was still here. When I was younger my parents worked so much that they weren't home a lot. I'd stay with Grandfather and since he didn't have a television he'd always give me books to read. He's the reason I write," said George. A tear fell down his cheek.

Phe put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright."

She would have continued, but the waterworks began. George's voice cracked as he grabbed Phe and said, "He didn't need to die!"

Suddenly, Phe thought of the reapers. This is what they did. One reaped his soul. Then again, his fate would've been worse if it hadn't. The fact his soul was gone didn't change the fact that he would have died... Would it?

Phe, unsure of what to do, patted George on the head. At the touch, George realized what he had done.

He released Phe with a gasp and darted two metres back. "I'm so sorry! I- I didn't realize and I got your cloak all tearstained! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry!" "Relax," said Phe, "Sometimes even the strongest of us need to cry."

"But now I've embarrassed myself in front of one of my only friends!" he replied. Ophelia laughed, "You remember Sam? She falls out of trees, tackles people, says stupid things, and embarrasses herself constantly."

"Why does she tackle people?" asked George warily, "Will she tackle me?" Phe shrugged and said, "I don't know. Sam does, not thinks."

Undertaker appeared behind Phe. "Hello, Mr. Eliot. So sorry about your grandfather. Lovely guest," he said. He put a bony hand on Phe's shoulder.

"Now, on a scale of one to seventeen, how would you rate Ophelia's performance as a funeral director? One being the worst and seventeen being the very best." "Don't you mean one to ten?" asked George. "Did I say ten?" "Ooookay... I'd say seventeen," replied George.

Phe smacked the Undertaker's hand off her shoulder. "Thank you for the input. Now I must steal my assistant back. She's working overtime right now and needs to go home." He gave one last cackle before walking away. "Car! Five minutes!"

Phe turned to George who was scared out of his mind. "W-what is wrong with h-him?" asked George. He was shaking. "I... don't... know..." replied Phe.

"Please tell me he's not your father!" "NO! Oh hell no! He's just my boss! I swear!" defended Ophelia. A honk came from a certain hearse.

Phe said bye and ran to the vehicle, nearly tripping over her cloak. She hopped in the back and was thrown to the floor as Undertaker peeled out of the graveyard. He dropped Phe off at her house.

Before going inside, Phe made sure to tell Undertaker, "Can we get this shortened? I almost got a mouthful of dirt over at the cemetery." Undertaker laughed and drove away.

Ophelia started for the door.

_Wait until Mum sees me in this thing._

* * *

><p>"Knox?"<p>

Ronald looked up at William, mentally preparing himself for another scolding.

"Yes, Mr. Spears?" he answered. "I apologize for raising my voice at you previously. I had no grounds to and it was wrong of me. I'm sure Sutcliffe told you about my final decision," replied William.

It was professional, but the meaning behind it was taken.

"No, sir, she did not," said Ronald. He was prepared for the worst and was already thinking of a defence. He took a breath and prepared to fight to see Phe.

"Well, you may visit the girl on your own time though she may not come here." "Hold it right there! I'm not hurting any- Wait... Did you say I can visit Phe?" Ronald was shocked.

Will sighed, "Yes. I assume Phe is the girl."

Ronald's dropped jaw widened into an ecstatic smile. He stood up with his arms open wide, about to hug William. However, that look he was getting from Will said, 'No way in hell.'

They weren't in Hell.

"Let go of me Knox!" shouted William. "Nope! I love bugging you too much!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... George Eliot is _quite_ the pimp. Bwahahahaha! I love that kid. I swear he has to be one of the best things that's crawled out of my brain since... I dunno. I come up with a lot of stuff, but he is awesome. He's so awkward it's hilarious! Oh, he'll get more awkward. For sure. I'll make it happen!**

**I want to do something fun. So I'm going to do different stuff every once in a while that has to do with you guys, cuz you're fun. I mean, you guys are so much fun with your reviews and pennames (especially your pennames). This week's activity thingy... *brain storms for TEN FULL SECONDS! Gasp!* Why don't you guys ask questions? To me, Phe, Sam, Devon, Ron, Grell, George and anyone else in the story you can think of. Any character at all. Any question at all. As many questions as you like. I shall post the answers with the next chapter! This is going to be fuuuun! I wish there was a smiley to express my ridiculous smile. **

**Oh, wait! One more thing before I go! There is more art linked on my profile so check it out. Phe is a very non-detailed character so she looks kind of plain. Sorry about that. I'm planning to draw a better version.**


	14. Her New Danger, A Welcome

**A/N:**

**Brain: You should check your reviews. See how many you have.**

**Pyro: Okaaaaayy... When did my brain start talking?**

***click click click***

**50? 50. 50! FIFFFFFTTTYYYYYY!**

***runs onto the deck***

**I HAVE FIFTY REVIEWS! PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICEBOX AND SUCK IT!**

***randomly onstage***

**I would like to thank codenames Pandora, Paramore, E, Rapunzel, Lupus, my three favourite teachers, and finally THE FANS! Every single one of you who has favourited, subscribed, or even just looked at it without doing either.**

**I always feel bad when I finish the chapter the day I should post it... Oh, well. The author's note is pointless today.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, my name's Ronald."<p>

The young shinigami leaned on a petite girl's desk. She looked up and smiled, holding her head up with her fist.

"So you're the infamous Foxy Knoxy?"

"Infamous?" asked Ronald, feigning offense, "You make me sound like such a bad boy. I can assure you, I'm as sweet as your voice." The woman's playful smirk only grew wider.

"You're not doing so well on the charm today it seems," she replied. "Everyone has off days. I guess it's been weird since Spears screamed at me the other day. He's never been that hard on me," said Ronald.

"And now you're playing the pity card. Shape up, Knox," the woman tittered. Ron sighed in defeat, then smirked to match the woman.

"You're just too smart for me. I'll leave you to your work then." He turned and walked away. The countdown began.

_3... 2... 1..._

"Jenna. My name is Jenna and if you really want a date, my apartment is on this piece of paper."

Ron spun around and resumed his place on Jenna's desk.

"I thought I needed to 'shape up?'" "You're getting a chance. Either take it or leave it." "Well, Jenna, I'll gladly take it. How does seven sound?" he asked. Jenna nodded, "Tonight."

Ronald walked away with the slip of paper in his hand. He turned the corner to head back to his own desk.

"Ronnie! What are you doing?" "Ah! Grell!"

The red reaper had been waiting to ambush the blonde.

"I repeat. What are you doing? You like Phe!" reiterated Grell. Ronald corrected him, "First of all, I don't. Second, doesn't mean I can't date. And third, why the hell are you STALKING ME?" "Oh please, Ronnie. You do to like Phe. Why are you going for the General Affairs skanks when you have her?"

Grell put his hands on his hip and gave Ronald 'the look.' The look that was truly and completely thinking he was an idiot.

"Uh, Grell, Ophelia has no interest in me. She's going to find a _human_ boy and I'm going to get a smoking hot _shinigami_ girl. If I do get tied down, that is," said Ron. Grell shook his head pitifully.

Ronald began to walk past Grell, but the redhead caught him by the collar. "You're going back and telling that girl no," said Grell. "What? No!" replied Ronald.

"Oh you don't have to do that."

Jenna walked past and snatched the paper out of Ronald's grasp.

"When you break up with her, I'll be waiting," she said. Ronald took the liberty of staring before Jenna turned another corner, out of sight.

"Grell, I'm giving you three seconds. Then I'm going to pound your face into the ground. She was a nine!"

Grell ran away, smiling and laughing like a maniac. Ronald was not far behind, running after the man in a rage.

Will caught the two by their collars, nearly choking them in the process, but that didn't matter. What mattered was why Grell and Ronald were being especially annoying today.

"What are you two idiots doing?" he asked. The usual cold greeting from William.

Ronald fumed, "Grell has now made General Affairs think I'm in a committed relationship!" "Oh please. It was one girl," replied Grell. "She's going to tell everyone! By tomorrow I won't have the slightest chance at any of them!" shouted Ronald. _Grell will be punished._

"Just go visit the human already. You two seem to cause less chaos when you return from her and more the longer you wait," said Will. He released the two with a threatening glare. "Now."

Ronald lunged for Grell, but the red reaper slid out of the way just in time, causing Ronald to land flat on his face.

"Ow, my tomguh."

Ronald stood up and stuck out his bleeding tongue.

"Sembai!" "At least you don't have my teeth! I would have bitten the thing clean off!" shouted Grell, "Now let's go. Phe's probably on edge waiting for us."

* * *

><p>"Uh, I'm so bored!" whined Phe.<p>

She slumped down on the lonely bench she was sitting on. Sam and Devon had left early for one thing or another. If they had said why, Phe couldn't remember. George was nowhere to be found so Phe was hopelessly left a lone wolf.

"Ophelia~!"

Phe lifted her head curiously.

There were Ronald and Grell in that bright red rental. Phe's mood picked up instantly. She slung her backpack into the back and hopped in. Ronald turned around to her as Grell drove away.

"Miss us?" he asked with a strange smile. "Of course I did!" Phe replied, "But your good weather luck ran out. It should start snowing any second." At the word 'snow' Grell put the roof on the car up.

"We kind of told your mum we'd be back with you after we picked you up. Said she wants to hang out with us too," said Ronald.

"Good! I have something to give you!" Phe replied. "Gosh, more gifts. You're becoming Saint Nick," said Grell.

The three reached Phe's house just as the snow began to fall. Ophelia made sure to catch at least one flake on her tongue before reaching the door. She opened it up to her mother on the phone.

The three stepped in and stomped their shoes clean. Ella smiled and waved before listening to the phone once more.

"Uh huh. Okay. No problem! We can do that! Have a good day!" She set the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" asked Phe. "Oh, just Jess. I'll tell you later. We have guests!" She hugged Ronald and Grell.

"Nice to see the lot of you again," Ella said, "Goodness Grell, what perfume are you wearing? It smells so nice!" Grell was overjoyed at the very thought of girl talk and readily engaged in the conversation.

"Why is your mum so nice?" asked Ronald. Phe shrugged, setting her coat on the banister, "She's always been that way. There's just one thing she can't stand." "What's that?" "Cracking your knuckles," replied Ophelia, "It drives her nuts and you _never_ want to see my mum when she's mad."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Phe," said Ella, "I got distracted. Grell, Phe's got something to show you. She won't even tell me what it is." Grell thanked Ella for noticing then Phe led the reapers upstairs.

She opened up the spare room. Ronald went through a flash of momentary nostalgia as he walked in. Phe's grin was exceptionally as she stood next to a large easel with a sheet over it.

"What's that?" asked Grell. Phe ripped the sheet off as quickly as she could.

Underneath was a painting of Grell and Ronald. They were back to back fighting off some sort of blackness with their scythes.

"You two have to be the coolest people I have ever met," explained Phe, "I want you to have it."

Ronald and Grell were stunned. Grell's shark-toothed smile was mirrored on the canvas and Ronald's eyes were portrayed perfectly. At a loss for words, they could only look on in silence.

"You can take it with you tonight. Mum's probably up to something. We should check," said Phe. She left the room beaming.

Before leaving Grell hit Ronald on the head. "How dare you go after General Affairs girls like a skirt-chaser when you have that practically in your arms," he scolded.

"Friend, not date," replied Ronald.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Spears! Mr. Spears!"<p>

William spun around to face a young reaper running after him in a panic. He skidded to a stop in front of Will.

"Mr. Spears! Demons!" William's eyes widened slightly, but he maintained his static face.

"Where?" he asked. "I'm not sure. Wherever Howel was last, sir. He's in the infirmary. It's severe. He won't make it through the night," replied the messenger.

William read his horrified and distressed face and asked, "Did you know him personally?"

The boy nodded, "He was my best friend."

"Do you know anything more about the demons?" asked William. "Yes, sir. Two males, one female. Young. Extremely territorial. Howel ran into their home. They've been getting souls in that area before we can see them on the list. It's not for food. They're wanting bloodshed," answered the boy. He was more than frightened.

William took pity on the messenger and said, "Bring me to Howel then you may stay with him. If he does die... Take a personal day."

The messenger started walking away. William followed.

They reached the poor battered man in only a few minutes. The hospital room held him unconscious on a bed. He bled from every gash in his arms, legs, and chest. His face had only received a few cuts here and there.

The messenger walked to the side of him and choked up. Howel's sheets were bloodstained.

William had to look away. The man and the boy reminded him too much of friends he once knew.

Will found a clipboard with Howel's information on it.

"He wasn't anywhere too populated. It seems very remote... Wait..."

William's mind travelled back to something Ronald had said. _"I can't thank you enough boss. Grell senpai and I should go. Phe lives a ways out and it'll take a while to get there."_

It couldn't be... There was a possibility, but it was miniscule if existent... Yet, it was a possibility.

"Excuse me. We have two off-duty reapers that may be in that area. What's your name?" "Alexander Patton," replied the messenger. "I want you to tell no one where I am going. If I do not return by tomorrow, assume me dead. I do not think that will happen, but still... Do so," ordered William. "Yes, sir," replied Alexander.

William walked out of the room calmly, but on the inside terror had come upon him.

_I knew it! Nothing good can come from staying in the human world! The boy is going to be killed and it'll be my fault for letting him even consider going back to that human!_

As he thought more and more his speed through the office increased.

"Mr. Spears, why are you running? What's wrong?" "Get back to work!" shouted William. Urgency was evident in his voice. Three reapers being killed in one day was not an option.

As William left the building he mumbled the address of his destination. There was only one house in that area...

* * *

><p>"Look at the snow!" said Phe. Her nose pressed against the cold window as she stared at the winter weather.<p>

The white coldness continued to fall harder and harder. Nearly five centimetres has touched down and accumulated on the ground.

"Wow, that's a lot," replied Ronald, joining her at the back window.

Grell and Ella were enjoying their conversation on the couch.

"It _is_ November after all," said Phe.

A knock resounded from the front door. Phe and Ronald turned form the window to face it.

"Who could that be?" asked Ella. Grell shrugged.

"I'll get it," said Phe. She walked over and opened the door with curiosity.

A tall man with black hair and a pristine suit stood in front of her. He adjusted his glasses with a tree trimmer then cleared his throat.

"I'm looking for Ronald Knox and Grell Sutcliffe. Do you know them?" "Uh... Ron! Grell!"

The two sauntered over to Phe cautiously.

"I assume you're William. If not, you could be his twin," said Ophelia. "Will? What are you doing here? You're the one who told us to come!" said Grell.

"I am William T. Spears, yes. I'm here to take them back. The reason is classified, but I can tell you that it has become a hazard for these two to visit you. I'll let you have five minutes for final farewells, and then the three of us are leaving," said William.

Phe paled and let Will inside. She then exchanged sorrowful glances with Ronald and Grell.

"This is... the end?" she asked them. Ronald was too busy processing what just happened to respond, but Grell nodded solemnly.

"But... but... No... I don't... I don't want you to go."

Grell hugged Phe tight. "I wish we didn't have to. You're amazing and don't let anyone tell you differently," said Grell. Phe pushed herself out of his arms and looked to Ronald for help.

Ronald just looked at Phe. He took her in his arms and held her closer than Grell ever had. He didn't ever want to forget her face, her smile, and her happiness. The one different human had been pushed out of his reach.

Ella walked up. "Who are you?" she asked. Nothing made sense. Why was everyone so upset? Phe was about to cry.

"Hello, Ma'am, my name is William T. Spears. It has become a hazard for these two to stay in the area. I'm taking them back with me. They will not return." Ella looked to Grell then Phe and Ronald.

"What? Why?" Grell looked at her and tried to smile. "It's better if you don't ask questions. I had a wonderful time with you and your daughter." "O-okay..." she replied.

Phe stepped out of Ron's arms and with one last glance ran upstairs without a word. However, a quiet sob was heard.

Ronald and Grell walked out the door with William. The second the door closed, Ronald's rage was unleashed.

"What the hell was that for? What is it, dumbass?" he yelled. "Knox, do not use profanity with me and don't yell at me," replied William. "Then explain!" shouted Ronald.

"There are demons in the area. I can't risk-" "Demons? Like we haven't fought demons! We've gone up against a number of demons!" "Not a pack, Ronald! They have already killed one of ours! They are going to kill the both of you without a thought!" shouted William, "You can't do this! The two of you can't go up against three demons in their prime They will kill you and the girl!"

Ronald blanked. "Wha-what would they want with Phe?" he asked. "You idiot! They would kill her because she smells like a shinigami! They'd do it just to get to you! These aren't the normal scavengers! They're murderers and they don't care about who their victims are! You need to leave that girl alone! Let her go back to her world so she doesn't have to deal with ours!"

William had had enough of Ronald's ignorance. "Grell, I want you to take us home."

The three drove back to the portal.

Meanwhile, Phe laid on her bed and stared at her ceiling.

_They didn't even bother to take the painting. Wow. I finally make new friends and they can't stay because of danger. George hasn't talked to us since Wednesday. Figures that they'd have to leave. Just how my bad luck works._

_At least I have the book and all those pictures._

Phe held her hand up and examined the ring on her finger. She smiled.

_That too..._

* * *

><p>"Devon, Aunt Allison wants to see you and Sam."<p>

The taller teen looked down at the twins. He smiled.

"Thanks guys. Do you know where Sam is?" he asked. "Yeah," one replied, "She took the cat for a walk." Devon's eyebrow rose. _This is unsurprising, but still... The cat..._

"She took... the cat... for a walk?" "Yes." "Okay then. I'm just gonna... go..."

Devon went to the front of the house and waited for Sam. Soon enough, the purple-haired girl walked down the court with a small brown cat on a harness and leash at her side.

"Hey, Devon, I took Bellini for a walk!" she said happily. "I see. You need to come back with me to see Mum," replied Devon. Sam beamed. She picked up Bellini and ran towards Devon as he stood up from the chair on the porch.

"Is he here? Is he here? Are they here? You have to tell me!" she begged without stopping for air. The pair walked to the backyard while the cat just laid there like the calm animal he was.

"I don't know," replied Devon. "If he is, it's not a good thing. He only visit when something's wrong." "Will Pipsqueak be there?" asked Sam. "Most likely. I would assume." "Yay!" "You really shouldn't call him that though," scolded Devon, "He could easily kill you." "Not easily," said Sam with a wink.

The two with the cat walked back through the forest and into that heavenly clearing.

At the sight of their guests the bowed and said, "Welcome Earl Phantomhive and Mister Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So time for the question!**

**Pyro: Tonight I have a few people from "A Journal of Shinigami" with me. We have Phe, Sam, Devon, Grell, Ronald, and The Pimp.**

**George: Why do you keep calling me that?**

**Pyro: Just go with it, Eliot. Anyway, we only received one question so the offer is still up for more. This question is from a reviewer named riukslovlydreams. Wait... I see what you did there and I know who you're talking about. :)**

**Sam: *whisper to Phe* The author's gone nuts. We should cut her and run this shindig ourselves.**

**Phe: Shhh.**

**Pyro: I'm going to have to ask Sam, Devon, and The Pimp to leave. This is specifically for Phe, but Grell and Ron can stay because they have special privileges.**

**Sam: Special privileges! What?**

**Devon: No questions. Nothing to do here.**

**(Devon and George proceed to drag Sam out of the room)**

**Pyro: Sorry about that, but this is about shinigami stuff. So "Phe, was it George's grandfather you reaped?"**

**Phe: *sudden realization* Oh my gosh...**

**Grell: No, you didn't. Buddy-boy's grandpa died about a week ago. You reaped what's-his-name months ago.**

**Ron: That was an interesting time.**

**Phe: But they look so much alike!**

**Pyro: Now, that was our official question, but I have one too, which makes no sense because I'm the author but oh well. Ron, Grell, Phe, what did you think when this all happened? Phe, you were met by DEATH GODS. Ron, Grell, you're now friends with a HUMAN. Something must have told you that you're crazy!**

**Phe: Well, I first believed myself to be insane and actually slammed my head into a wall to try and clear my brain a few times. Thank you for not including that in the actual story.**

**Ron: I thought it was pretty cool. There aren't too many shinigami these days who keep in contact with humans (obviously).**

**Grell: I've kind of been here done that, but don't worry I won't kill Phe. She's much too interesting.**

**Phe: *pale* You killed the last human you kept in contact with?**

**Pyro: Okay, we're done here! Goodnight everyone!**

***fade to black***

**Phe: I'M GONNA DIE!**

**(One more thing before I go, I told you Sebastian was gonna be in here, Lady of the Black Millenium! D)**


	15. Their Old Visitors, A Drunk

**A/N: Another week has passed and I am out of school and thoroughly BORED OUT OF MY MIND. Blech. I was forced to go to my hippie cousin's wedding and the scenery was a lovely thing to see. Though I'd prefer to not be in a dress... Blech. Again. Enough of me! You guys want to know more about what's going on and why Sebastian suddenly showed up. (Oh, I apologize for the short chapter. I just couldn't end it any other way. Trust me. I tried.)**

* * *

><p>A tall black-haired man smiled down at Sam and Devon. A young boy stood at his side with a black patch covering his eye.<p>

At the sight of the boy, Sam couldn't help herself. She tossed the cat to Devon and ran to the blue-eyed boy. Stopping just short of tackling him, a grin grew across her face.

"Hey, Pipsqueak! You haven't grown an inch, have you?" she said with a mischievous smirk. She knew just how to drive him mad. "As you know, I prefer this body. It is the one I am the most accustomed to," replied the boy. "Ciel, you really should grow up," said Sam, "I'm nearly as tall as you." "Liar. Sebastian, get her to shut up," ordered Ciel. "Uh, hold on a moment, master," replied the tall man.

Sam and Ciel looked over to see Sebastian holding the cat like a baby. He looked down at it in pure infatuation. "This gorgeous creature is perfect."

Sam cracked up and said, "That's Bellini. I knew you'd like him." "Set the cat down and focus!" shouted Ciel.

Devon took the cat away from Sebastian with a smile. "Hello, Sebastian. It's nice to see my mentor again," he said. "Yes, yes. You have grown into a handsome young man. However, you seem to have stolen my hair," replied Sebastian. "I have. I'd rather not change it though," said Devon with a laugh.

"Enough with the greetings. We have more important matters to discuss," said Ciel. "It's true," agreed Allison. She had been so quiet that no one had bothered to notice her being there.

"Okay, lay it on us," said Sam, taking a seat next to Allison. "There's a pack of demons who have been killing in this area. They've recently killed a shinigami and that will lead to no good," said Ciel, "We need you to be cautious about who you're with and who comes to this house. It reeks of demon as do the three of you. I'd prefer it if you three did not get killed. You're still useful to us."

"What's a shinigami again? I always forget," said Sam with a shrug. "A shinigami is a death god or grim reaper. They are our mortal enemies. They want souls, but we need them more," said Sebastian, "Be aware. If you do come across one, the only way to kill it is with one of their death scythes."

"Oh yeah! Didn't that one have a crush on you?" Sebastian cringed, "Unfortunately. The idiot seems to believe I love him also. Revolting beast." "Says the demon," replied Sam.

"You may not want to mock us, Samantha," said Ciel, "I could kill you at any moment." "I won't let that happen," said Devon, "She is a human, but she's also my cousin."

"You always talk as if you aren't human, Devon," said Allison, "Dear, you're only half demon."

* * *

><p>Ronald stared at piles of paperwork.<p>

His lack of concentration completely ruined his mood. All he could think about was all the horrible ways that Phe could die. Those demons were becoming more of a threat with each passing minute.

"Ug. I just need some sleep. Maybe something to drink." He stood up and gathered his things.

As Ronald walked out of the office, he went straight to the very best place for a drink, Wilson's bar.

Contrary to popular thought, only _most_ shinigami are literal reapers. Some prefer to pursue other occupations. The reaper realm is a society in its own. Wilson just so happens to run the best tavern in the London District.

"Ey, Ronald! 'Ow are ya buddy?" A bulky brunette stood behind a counter in a bustling and loud bar. _This is kind like Jess's- Nope. Not thinking about humans._

"Hey, I'm doing good. What about you?" Ronald asked. He took a seat on one of the stools at the counter.

"Fine, 'cept for the fact yur lyin' to me," replied Wilson, "Now, what's on ya brain?" "It's... It's stupid. I just need to forget," said Ron.

Wilson laughed, "Well, ah can help wit' that!" He handed Ronald some sort of concoction in a glass. The blonde readily and happily drank. Immediately, he felt a touch calmer.

After a number more drinks, Ronald walked home. He slammed down onto the worn out couch in the living room of his apartment. He just laid there for a good half hour before getting up and showering.

He went to bed in an actual bed... Well, he stumbled into it and fell face first onto it. Sleep overcame him that instant.

The next day, Ron just barely held down vomit as he got ready for work. A headache pounded through him with the power of three hundred hammers.

"Oh gosh. Of all the stupid things I've done, getting drunk the night before work has to be in my top five."

He walked out the door and couldn't think straight. Heck, he couldn't think at all, never mind straight.

Yet, the thought of Ophelia haunted him. How she felt in his arms. Her face as she gave him that last look. Why does he remember that? He couldn't help, but think back to when they were at the creek.

A certain reaper passed by. "Oh, hi Ronnie," Grell said, slowing down. "Hey senpai. Don't talk so loud." "I'm barely audible. What's wrong with... Don't tell me you have a freaking hangover on a work day!" shouted Grell. "Maybe, maybe not. Now shut up and leave me alone," ordered Ronald. Grell shook his head and walked on ahead.

Ronald finally reached the office and slumped into his desk.

"Will is going to kill me and I have no legitimate defence," he said to himself. Ronald laid his head down and waited for the imminent- "Knox! What are you doing?" There it was.

Ronald didn't bother to lift his head and just turned it to the side William had come from. "Isn't it obvious? My head wants to be more acquainted with my desk," he replied. "Well, I suggest that your head say bye and your mouth close itself. I'd prefer to not have snarky remarks made," replied Will. "Sure, whatever."

Over the course of a week, Ronald became even more and more resentful of William. Every word passed between the two was cold and rude.

Finally, in Friday night's drunken stupor, Ronald had an idea. A terrible one, but he was drunk. Everything sounded good at the moment.

"Maybe I _can_ get rid of t'ose damn demons! Will's just being an arsehole abou' it. He wants to get rid of 'em to git the glory! I'm gonna show 'em. I'll kill the demons and then they wun kill Phe or anyone else for that matter!"

Ronald jumped up and nearly fell over, just barely catching himself on the counter in time. "Oh, crap. I gotta be more careful. Nearly, lost it." He pushed away from the counter and barely caught his balance. He began walking toward the door.

"No worries. I got this. Now, I jus' need to git to Sam and Devon's place. Tat's where the demons are." Ron stumbled forward and out of his apartment.

"I got this!"

* * *

><p>"Yur Spears, right?"<p>

A stocky brunette shinigami had met up with the taller reaper.

"Yes, who are you? And why do you smell like a bar?" "I'm Wilson. I sorta own a little bar and yur friend has been comin' way too off'n for his own good," replied the brunette, "Ron's gettin' drunker than ever. Can you jus' watch him? I swear, he's gonna do somethin' real stupid."

"Oh gosh, Ronald. He's going to drown himself. Where is he now?" asked Will. "He wen' home. Earlier than what it's been all week. Said somethin' 'bout a plan," said Wilson. "A plan? What's he talking about?" "I dunno, but he was bloody pissed at something," replied Wilson.

William thanked the man and changed direction to Ronald's apartment. He was quick to get there and swift to knock. Nothing came from the other side of the door.

Will tried the knob and the door opened. It had been left unlocked.

"Ronald? Ronald!" The place was a mess per usual except for the fact that in addition to the filth there was an excess of empty bottles that were previously filled with various types of alcohol.

William looked around for any kind of clue to lead him in the path of drunken Ronald, but there was nothing. One person could be a huge help and as much as William didn't want to go to him for advice, he had to.

A redheaded reaper opened the door. He was clothed in a flimsy nightgown. "William? I know it's not that late, but I don't have a date and I'm awfully tired," Grell said, "What do you want?" "Ronald's drunk and he left. He's doing something really stupid and I don't know where or what," replied Will blatantly.

Grell cracked, "Oh gosh! Tell me more! We've got to find him!" "He's mad about something," replied William, "But I-" "Shit. I know what he's doing. We have to go. Now."

* * *

><p>Ophelia sat on the roof as had become her nightly ritual. She heard a fit of maniacal laughter. She stood up then shrugged it off.<p>

Not a moment after she had dismissed it, another round sounded. "What the heck?"

She climbed a little higher, reaching the stretch of roof that was above the attic. Nothing. The night combined with the trees had completely blocked her sight. She stepped down and climbed back inside.

"Man, I really need some sleep. Undertaker's freaky stories must be getting to me."

The next day, as it got darker outside, Phe decided to go to the creek. Something had changed.

She sat on the rocky, sandy shore and realized how lonely the creek is without someone with her... Someone with her... _Ronald..._

She shook her head of the thought and rested her head on her knees. "Well, this is boring."

A rustle came from across the bank. _No one goes there. Hide._

Phe desperately searched for a place of cover. She ducked behind a large bush and sat down to make herself even more unnoticeable.

"Gosh, did you hear that?" asked a male voice. Another man answered, "Yeah, I heard something alright. Don't know what it said." "You two are being ridiculous," said a woman, "It was a bird. No human goes back here."

Three people emerged. They couldn't have been older than twenty five and all of them were a little pale. "We'll be done here soon anyway," said the woman. Her hair was long, flat, and a bright blonde.

The boys looked similar to each other. They both had the same dark hair and pale face. One was just slightly shorter than the other. _Who the heck are they?_

"As soon as I get my prize. You know I have a thing for redheads and she won't be discovered for some time with that old house," said the shorter one. "I already have my prize," said the taller male. He brought the girl against him. She smirked.

_Somebody's getting laid tonight. Wait... Did that one say redhead? Please, don't be talking about me._

"Gosh you two. Get a room!" shouted the short one. "Oh, don't worry. We will," replied the girl. "Let's get some rest. We've got a soul to get tonight," said the taller one. The three went back the way they came and after a full minute of silence Phe slowly got up and ran for her life.

_Crap! Who are these guys? Why do they want souls? _As Phe ran in a panic, she called her mother.

"Phe? What's up? You should get home soon," said Ella. "Look, Mum, I can't explain now, but you really need to lock everything. Windows, doors, everything. Please just do it for me. Don't answer the door. Hide in your room. Get some sort of protection," said Phe.

"What? What are you talking about? What are you doing?" asked Ella. Phe shouted into her phone, "I'm running to get help! You need to do everything I told you to. I can't talk now. I'll explain as soon as possible, but I can't do it now. For the love of God, listen to me!"

Ella gulped. She had never heard Phe like this. Phe nearly tripped as she said, "I love you so much. I have to go. I'll... I'll... I'll be there as soon as possible." "I love you too, Ophelia." Phe reluctantly hung up the phone and held it close then she slipped it in her pocket.

Phe ran even harder to the only person she could think of to help.

"Under-freaking-taker! What is going on here?" She gasped as she saw Undertaker talking to a clearly distressed Will and Grell.

"You know what. Screw what I'm talking about. What's going on _here_? Where's Ronald?"

* * *

><p>"Devon, remember when Sebastian was telling us about the shinigami?" asked Sam. She continued to brush her teeth as Devon watched from the other side of the bathroom. He had insisted on watching over her ever since the threat of reapers came about, as if that he didn't do that already. He was her shadow now.<p>

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be watching you brush your teeth," he replied. Sam spit into the sink. "Yeah, that's true. But what I was wondering... How do you know who's a shinigami and who's not?" asked Sam.

Devon thought a moment. "Sebastian told me about some sort of feature about them once. Uh, glasses and their eyes." Sam perked up and looked to Devon. "Their eyes?" "Yeah, shinigami all have the same eyes."

"Devon! We're dead!" said Sam. Devon looked at her questioningly, "What are you talking about?" "Okay, remember months ago when I was talking about how Grell, Ronald, and Mr. Redd all had the same eyes? And those were the eyes in that dream I had! Devon! They're all shinigami! They know who we are!"

Devon blinked into reality, "That must have been why they all knew each other! Even Mr. Redd knew about Ronald and Grell!" "Grell said something about a Bassie once right? Do you think..." "He was the one that was in love with Sebastian! They must have followed us and figured out who we are!" said Devon, "That's why Mr. Redd had to leave so suddenly! That's why Ronald and Grell don't visit that often!"

"What about the Undertaker that Phe works for... Phe..." Sam blanked. Devon's mouth gaped, "She knows. She has to know about us." Sam began to tear up, "Does this mean..." "We need to wake mother. We can't stay here for any longer. Ophelia knows. We have shinigami at our tail. They _will_ kill us. Not just me, you too."

Sam and Devon walked to Allison's room. They gently woke her up and told her their discovery. It made perfect sense.

"Sam, Devon, get your bags. I'll leave a note telling them about some sort of emergency with your father, Devon," she said, "I can't believe Ophelia would do that. How did she even find out?" "Who knows, the point is we can't stay any longer," said Devon. Sam was too busy crying to talk.

"Samantha, you have to be strong," said Allison. Devon left to get both his and Sam's bags. They had prepared for something like this, but never imagined that it would ever happen. "I'm gonna miss her. She was my best friend! How could she do this?" asked Sam through sobs. "People do horrible things, honey. We need to protect ourselves."

Never in her life had Allison seen Sam cry. Not even when she was a baby. Sam was always strong, and she tried not to get attached to people at all. She'd seen what had happened to Devon. Ophelia had changed something about her. Sam could be friends with someone other than Devon.

"Can I bring Bellini?" asked the girl. Allison smiled and nodded, "Yes. Yes, you can. Sebastian and Ciel will have to help us and Sebastian would love to have Bellini along for the trip." Allison grabbed Sam and held her close. She knew how hard this could be for someone her age. Devon had been prepared from birth to be a wanderer, but Sam... She was human.

Allison let Sam go and the teenager ran into her room to get dressed. Shorts and a tank top wouldn't do for the oncoming trip.

As they continued to rush quietly, a young blonde shinigami stood at the bottom of the house. His drunkenness hadn't left him. Ronald still reeked of alcohol, he was still angry, and he was still ready to kill a pack of demons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WARNING! EXCESSIVELY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD BECAUSE I GOT BORED AND DECIDED TO TYPE THIS LONGER THAN IT SHOULD BE.**

**Pyro: So tonight we have questions again! First question is for my only guest, Phe. This is from AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty. "If you could steal one of the shinigami's scythes, which one would it be?"**

**Phe: Well, I don't really know too much about scythes, but from the ones I've seen they're strange. The can be really cool or really stupid. I'd either steal Grell's or Ronald's. Probably Ronald's because it can fly and that was AWESOME and also because I'm afraid that Grell may or may not kill me in the future... Why is he a psychopath again?**

**Pyro: Because the psychopaths are the sexiest, duh!**

**Phe: Wait, what?**

**Pyro: Nothing. Leave. Don't speak of this. Go now. These questions are for me.**

**Phe: Oooookay... Sam was right. You've gone nuts. *leaves***

**Pyro: The next questions are just for me! I feel special. :3**

**This one is from AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty again. Your name... It's awesome... Okay, back on track. "If anyone has seen Hetalia-" If? I've seen all one hundred episodes and own the movie and had it signed by Monica Rial (Belarus and Flying Mint Bunny). I even cosplay as Austria! I think I have the right to say I FRICKIN LOVE HETALIA. *cough cough* Ahem, back to the question, "If anyone has seen Hetalia, what character would you add to the story?" Only one? Hmmmmmm... Either Canada or Russia. Canada could be George's little friend. They would get along well like quiet people do. Russia would fit well because he wouldn't be as freaked out by all the demon/shinigami stuff. I could imagine him not even showing expression as he found out that Devon was half-demon. (However, if I could pick more than one, I'd pick Germany and Italy. They remind me of Sam and Devon. I have a feeling that Devon and Germany would get along while Sam and Italy would be best friends.)**

**These are from K.K.o.t.S.S. First, "Why the hell are Sebastian and the tiny earl in your story?" Before I answer this I have to say, I totally read it in Undertaker's voice. The tiny earl. Oh Ciel, you're so short. Well, anyway, Allison got knocked up by demon. You may ask how that is possible and I shall explain with science. Humans have 46 chromosomes in which 23 are given by each parent. I assume that demons have more, but not by much since they are quite similar to humans. One of the parent's chromosomes can be mutated and have less or more. I'm saying that Allison had all twenty-three by Mr. Caster accidentally had twenty-three miraculously (I emphasize miraculously.) causing pregnancy. And so produced Devon. Now, since he was only half of a demon, he needed to be mentored and trained in how to be a demon by an adult demon. I would give the whole back story, but it's quite dramatic and you'll know at another time. So, Mr. Caster is nowhere and Devon just realized he's different. More drama later, Sebastian ends up being Devon's mentor! And he's still Ciel's servant. So that explains that!**

**Next question is by the person who asked the last question. "Who is the she demon?" As you can see, it's the blonde chick. I know that's kind of redundant since you probably got that by now, but if you did think that it was Sebastian, Ciel, and some female demon then my plan worked. I was able to get my friends to think that too.**

**Goodnight. Have a great anime/manga/whatever filled week. Sincerely, Pyro Xavier the most interestingly boring author's notist in the world.**


	16. Her New Fight, A Talk

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I keep getting dragged on two week trips to little towns in the middle of nowhere that are less populated than Portwenn! (If you can name that reference without Google you earn a cookie.) I had no internet at all. I tried to get it done before I left, but I just couldn't finish it in time. I'm really really really really sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Ronald's doing WHAT?" shouted Phe. She had been forced to sit down on a coffin and listen to a much-needed explanation.<p>

"He's um..." Grell trailed off. He just couldn't say it again. "He's drunk and he's going after your friends apparently," William said, "_Someone_ didn't tell me a very important detail." His cold glare turned to Grell who glanced away before turning back with a guilty smile. A smile, however, was extremely inappropriate at this dire time.

"We'll go now," added William. "No! He's drunk, right? Sam can hold him off for a while," said Phe, "Right now, I need to know who the guys I just heard are! They are not friendly! They said something about souls! You've got to know!" "Ooh! Looks like we found our real demons!" said Undertaker. His laugh was even more threatening and full of death than ever.

"D-demons? They're going to kill my mum! I need to stop them! They're been talking about tonight and an old house and a redhead! Plus, they were at that creek! There's no other place they could be talking about! Grell, you're coming with me," ordered Phe.

Undertaker took another spoonful of marmite. "That's not a bad idea," he said with the spoon hanging out of his mouth, "Mr. Spears and I can go get Mr. Knox. You and Miss Grell can protect your mother. We will come to help you when we're done." "That's perfect!" shouted Grell. "The hearse is in the shed out back. The keys are under the third jar of embalming fluids."

Phe ran through the back room and to the shed. Grell followed and soon the two were speeding down the roads.

_When did "The keys are under the third jar of embalming fluids," become a normal sentence in my life?_ While that question made Ophelia laugh, another continued to pester her and make her uneasy.

"Grell, what if we don't make it in time?" Phe cringed and bit her lip right after the words left her. "Oh, Ophelia, don't talk like that. We're going to make it!" "But what if we don't, Grell?" Phe shouted, "What if they kill her? What if Ronald kills Sam and Devon? It's all my fault!" "Ophelia Westbrooke, stop it!" Grell slammed his fist onto the dashboard. The glove compartment fell open.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Grell curiously. A sharp silver blade gleamed in the light coming from inside the compartment.

"What's that?" asked Phe. "It's a training scythe for students at the academy in the reaper realm. You might want to take it. You may need it," replied Grell.

Phe reluctantly grabbed the weapon. Never in her life had she been a fighter, but now was a good time to become one.

* * *

><p>Even if he was there to kill, Ronald was an English gentleman. Naturally, he knocked on the front door... And missed by quite a long shot. "Whoops."<p>

He tried again, only to be stopped as Sam, dressed in a hooded jacket and jeans, opened it.

"Ronald!" She gasped. "Sam, I hate tah do this, but demons need tah go back tah Hell." Sam's face went into shock as she shut the door calmly and locked it.

She ran in a panic upstairs to Devon. "Ronald's here! He's gonna kill us!" "Sam, calm down. Is it just him?" he asked, getting down to Sam's level. Sam nodded, "I think so."

Meanwhile, Ronald was still outside. "She shut the door in mah face! That's ruuuude!"

An instant later Sam opened the door. She finally got a good look at the man in the porch light. His hair was flying in all directions, his tie was about to fall off, and every part of him was loose and dishevelled.

"You're a wreck and you smell like a college dorm," Sam said bluntly and without thinking. Ronald ignored the comments and hefted his previously absent lawnmower high above his head. The machine came down as Sam raised her arms to protect herself. _Mental Note: Insulting a drunk shinigami, no matter how much he needs it, is a BAD idea. Next time, hold tongue._

By a phenomenon known as a loss of depth perception, Ronald had seriously overshot his attempt at bludgeoning Sam. She had been able to grab a hold of the bars to keep herself from being hit.

"Ron, what are you doing? We're friends!" "Sorry, Sam, I ain't friends wit' demons." "I'm not a demon!" she replied, struggling to keep the scythe from beating her, "The thing's not even on, you- Oh, I shouldn't have said that."

The reaper gave a drunken smile and pulled the cord. Sam's fear weakened her and she was forced to one knee as the blades came to life. "Devoooon! Get your butt down here before I die!"

Devon flew down the stairs and kicked Ronald back over the threshold. The reaper landed with a thud and easily hopped back up. Just as he was getting up, a pole blocked his path.

"That's enough, Ronald," said a stern voice coming from the roof. A tall man leaped down, dragging a grey-haired man with him.

Undertaker giggled, "You're quite drunk alright, Mr. Knox." "Yeah, so what? Yur quite old alright, Mr. Taker," spit Ronald. "Ronald, shut your mouth," said the tall man. He turned to the now vacant doorway.

"Where did they-"

SLAM!

William was pushed on his back to the ground. A warm knife was pressing against his throat. "Leave us alone. We don't hurt anyone," said a short and surprisingly strong girl.

A boy about the same height as William stood over her. "Sam, he's a shinigami. That won't kill him," he said. The girl refused to get off William. "No," she replied, "It won't. But it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better."

Devon picked her up with little effort and held her a good way off the ground. "Set me down, you bloody git!" shouted Sam as her voice strained to keep an accent, "We had an agreement about this kind of shit!" "Was that your British accent I heard?" "No!" she defended, with her average American voice, "Now put my feet on the ground!" "If you promise to heel, I will," replied Devon.

Sam grumbled and complained, but nodded and was dropped onto solid ground. As expected, she landed on two feet.

William stood up and brushed himself off. _These humans. No respect._

"I believe you need to explain yourself," he said, "Please, include how you know what a shinigami is and why you reek of demon." "It's our house, bub!" said Sam, "You're telling us first!" "Shut up, Samantha," scolded Devon, "I'll handle this."

At that moment, Allison rushed outside. She recognized the black-haired demon immediately. She dashed to Devon. Standing in front of him, she glared at William. The icy stare was returned willingly.

"Miss Slough, you're causing havoc again?" questioned the reaper. "Only because of you! We're leaving and you won't catch us again!" she shouted.

"Mother, do you-" "Shh, Devon, this is not your battle," reprimanded Allison, "You need to be quiet." Her eyes never left William.

Undertaker helped Ronald up in the background of the scene, but no one paid attention to them. The focus was on the stand-off between William and Allison.

"Mother? Really? And we're not here for you. We're helping you not die at this buffoon's hand." Will pointed to an unsteady blonde being held up by Undertaker. "I ain't a buffoon! Shuddup!" "Now, excuse us," continued William, "We have demons to dispose of."

"What? Ya mean they aren't the ones we're after?" asked Ronald. "No, you drunk, the ones we're after are going to kill your girlfriend if we don't get there in time. Now, let's go," ordered Will.

"Phe? We gotta save her, boss!" shouted Ronald, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you or called you an arsehole or even gave you a nasty look! I love you, man!" "Oh, shut up. Let's get the girl," replied William, slamming a palm to his forehead.

Ronald stumbled forward, only to be caught by Undertaker. "Slow down. You're still awfully drunk. Yet... You continue to be amusing..." The older reaper suddenly let go of the blonde. Ronald fell to the ground for he never expected that to happen. At that moment he learned not to trust a madman.

"Owwww," moaned Ron. "Hehehehe! Amusing indeed!" cackled Undertaker.

"Would you two, STOP IT! We need to leave!" shouted William. He started off, hoping the drunk and the freak were following.

"Wait! We can help!" Sam stepped forward. "No, you cannot, human," replied Will. "I may be just a human, but I'm the best fighter you'll ever meet. Also, how better to get rid of a demon than with another?" She pointed to her cousin.

William's stare glanced to Devon, then Allison. "Your son is half demon? I should have expected that, but it makes no difference. I still refuse to associate with the like," answered William. "Well, I assume Phe is Ophelia Westbrook. I hate to break it to you, but that does include us," said Devon. "And even if _you're _not associating with us," added Allison, "We'll go anyway."

"Oh, Mr. Spears, just let them come. She'll be dead if we wait any longer," said Undertaker. Though Will would rather not admit it, the madman was right.

As a reply he growled. "Alright, but you'll need to keep up," he said through clenched teeth.

_Of all the... the... the nonsense I have to put up with, I run into her and that beast's son. History appears to be repeating itself in more ways than one..._

KJ

In the night, Ophelia's house was as forbidding as ever. No lights broke through the windows at all.

"Well, this could mean two things," said Phe, "Either she listened to my instructions or she's dead." Grell looked to her with a stern face. "Ophelia..." "I know. Stop saying that. Grell, if you were in my position, you'd say the same," replied Phe, "Let's get her before they do."

Ophelia stepped out of the hearse. With a deep breath, her grip on the training scythe tightened. She quietly made her way to the front door. Phe tried the knob.

"Locked. This is a really good sign," said Phe. She walked over to the side railing of the porch then squatted down and pulled a key from underneath the top board. Phe unlocked the door and walked in.

Silence filled the darkness. Not wanting to break the quiet, Phe and Grell tip-toed up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

"Mum," said Phe in a hushed voice, "It's me and Grell. We're going to get you out of here." She opened the door with an unneeded squeak. After looking in, it was clear. The darkness completely disguised everything. With two cautious steps forward, Phe braced herself for the worst.

An ambusher came from the side and grabbed Phe.

"Phe, are you okay? What's going on? Oh, never mind. I'm just glad you're safe." Ella held her daughter as tight as possible. "I love you so much," she said. Phe nodded, "I love you too. I'll explain everything, but we aren't safe yet. We need to get out of here, but that won't take long."

Ella had no clue what Ophelia was talking about or why they needed to leave, but Phe's pleading eyes told her to listen and just go with it. "Okay. Okay. Let's go."

Grell growled instinctively, "We might have some trouble with that." Two thuds came from the darkness behind him. Grell spun around to face the pair.

"What's a shinigami doing here?" asked a female voice. "Never mind that," answered a masculine one.

Phe had to help in some way. There was no avoiding that. For her first helpful act, Phe turned on the lights.

Grell grinned at his now visible adversaries, a blonde woman and a tall man.

"I could ask the same about a demon, but..." A moment later, he had charged, swinging his scythe at the two. "That would delay your death!"

Ella gasped as Phe pushed her back and away from the fight. They fell on the ground, but it was a safe distance from Grell. "Phe, what's going on?" Ella shouted.

An arm reached around Phe's neck and pulled her from the floor. She dropped the training scythe. Ophelia tried to pry the choking arm away, but her human strength was no match for the third demon behind her.

"You want to get away?" asked the assaulter playfully, "Okay then."

Ophelia was thrown against the wall. Her head slammed through it, creating a large dent in the drywall. She slumped to the floor.

Ella was too shocked to do anything. Her fear had paralyzed her and rendered Ella completely useless.

Phe barely stayed conscious as she gritted her teeth and glared at her attacker. The shorter boy from the creek stared right back at her. He smiled maniacally.

"Don't look at me like that, sweetheart," he said with a pouting face. "Foul... Bastard..." "Aw, you've got a nickname for me already!"

The demon bent down to Phe's level. A mixture of blood and saliva was spit at him. Phe grinned. _Right in the eye._ The boy's smile faltered as he struck her.

"We can make this hard or we can make this easy. I'd prefer to not have you be so rude. If you really want me to, I'll be gently, but it'll still hurt like hell. Now, lose the smile and I'll be nice," commanded the demon. Phe did as she had been told.

As the devil neared closer, Ophelia lost herself in his glowing blood red eyes. She felt herself being pulled out of her physical body. The pain was immense, as if a fire was consuming her every nerve partnered with being skinned alive. As much as she wanted to, it was impossible to scream. A demon's work.

Just as it all had nearly left her, Ophelia was thrown back into her body. She gasped, coughed, and sputtered. Air suddenly rushed back into her lungs and her heart beat as fast as it possibly could. Her worried saviour watched her carefully as she rested once more.

"Ophelia, I really hope you're in there," said a blonde reaper. "Ron..." He fell to his knees. "Oh thank god." Phe looked around to see a hooded Sam, Devon, William, and Undertaker. Grell and the two other demons were nowhere.

"Ronald, you're drunk! How the heck did you not kill Phe?" shouted Sam. "It's the metabolism, but I'm gonna have a hell of a hangover," he replied.

"Undertaker, watch the mother," said William. The grey-haired man ran to Ella. "Where's Grell?" asked Will to no person in particular. Sam ran to Phe, then to the window facing the back. The darkness clouded everything, but for just a moment, in the light that was projected out of the windows of the house, a flash of red went through.

"Found her," said Sam, "Let's go Mr. Spears." She and the reaper hurried out to help Grell. Devon, Undertaker, and Ronald stayed back to assist the stunned and injured humans. The half demon joined Ronald next to Ophelia.

"Phe, don't talk. We don't know how bad you're hurt, but you're bleeding a lot and your head made a hole in the wall," said Devon, "Blink if you understand." Phe's eyes closed for just a moment. "I'm going to make sure Sam can handle herself."

Devon's usually composed face was fully of worry as he raced down the stairs and out the back, quickly turning the back lights on.

The scene revealed consisted of a blonde woman. She stood over a fallen demon. A triangle of Grell and Will with their scythes and Sam with Devon's knife trapped her. The blonde stood up and maintained eye contact with all three of them.

Devon recognized her immediately. He walked fearlessly toward her, parting the shinigami.

"Jezebel, you and your minions are the cause of this?" he asked. She smirked and loosened up her stiff pose. "Devon, is this your defence?" she asked with a scoff, "A human and a couple of death gods?" "No, it's not," he replied, "But it's all I've got at the moment. I can believe Addanc tried to consume Ophelia. That's just stupid of you. This is my domain and Ophelia is protected."

"Too bad. He was nearly done. She's not going to make it through the night if she's alive at all," answered Jezebel, "Not a bad thing though. She didn't have much going for her. If you want to get anything, even in the human world, you have be something interesting. She's just got no potential." "Maybe," said Devon, "But it seems the shinigami have taken a liking to her."

"She had quite the sob story. I'll admit that, but then again. You do too and you're working with them. At least I know how to be a loyal dog," replied the blonde. Devon's face suddenly turned downcast as he glared through her. "But you're a cur, and a sickly one at that. One thing I've learned here is that ill dogs need to be put to sleep."

The woman gasped and spun around, knocking Sam to the side. A cruel smile swept across Devon's face as he saw his knife stabbed through her back. Blood began to seep through her black clothing.

"You're going to die, pathetic fool!" screamed Jezebel. The threat was never enforced. With a solid blow, the woman's abdomen was torn open by a certain customized red scythe.

"I hate an overconfident woman," said Grell as he looked at his latest victim with disdain. Devon's smile fled as he rushed to Sam's aide.

She coughed a small spatter of blood onto the sleeve of her jacket then smiled. Devon looked in horror at the mess. Her teeth were covered in the red substance and scratches covered her face. "I bit the inside of my mouth pretty hard when the bitch pushed me over. She knocked the wind out of me too," said Sam with a laugh.

Devon sighed and chuckled, "You had me worried for a moment." He helped her up. "Ooh, that's gonna hurt later," said Sam, putting a hand to her aching spine. "You might need a chiropractor. She was a full on demon," said Devon. "I'll just ask Max or one of his doctor buddies."

Devon supported Sam as she hobbled to the reapers. "What do we do with the bodies?" she asked. "We'll take care of them dear. Right now, we need to check on Ophelia," said Grell.

William somehow disposed of the demon's corpses. Exactly what he did with them was unknown to anyone.

After bandaging Ophelia's many cuts and gashes, the group laid her in bed. Ronald was the last to leave the room.

"Phe... This is all my fault... When you're better, we're going to go a lot of really cool places and we'll do a bunch of stuff and we'll go back to that one restaurant and we'll go to the theatre a ton... I promise you'll be alright..." He stared down at the unconscious redhead. His lips lightly touched her forehead, then he left the room to join everyone else downstairs.

"Just a friend?" asked Grell. He had been waiting outside the room and had heard the small thing. Ronald's cheeks flushed bright crimson out of embarrassment. "Shut up," he snapped. Grell followed the blonde downstairs. _And so the player hates the game..._

Six strange people looked at one confused woman. Nothing made sense, nothing seemed real, no one was talking, and nothing was about to stay the same.

Sam checked her own wrist, then Devon's. "Okay, does anyone have a watch here?" Ronald's arm was dragged in front of her face, causing him to lose balance. Sam released his arm just in time to have him regain balance and not fall on his arse. "She should be here by now!" complained Sam.

Allison burst through the front door. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I needed to make sure I had a good amount of medical supplies for the cleanup." She turned to the brunette whose mouth was wide open. "Oh, Ella, there's something we need to tell you," said the fragile woman who no longer seemed so delicate, "Not one of us has been completely honest with you. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy crap, Fanfiction changed while I was gone... I might actually have to make a cover for this thing! To make one will take a good while considering I suck with electronic art...**

**Next chapter will be posted on Monday as usual. I'm still really sorry about how late this was and it had to be the worst possible chapter! Goodness! Of all the cliffhangers I've given you guys! At least we had that little thing with Ronald and Phe at the end. I'll see you all on Monday.**


	17. Her New Day, A Reason

**A/N: Happy Monday!**

* * *

><p>"I... I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense."<p>

Ella was all alone on the couch and, goodness, was she confused. Seven people looked right back. Four of them just confessed to being death gods, another said she had a child with a demon, and another claimed he was that child! The last one complained about her back and told one of the supposed grim reapers to make sure to get her knife back.

Grell sighed. "Oh gosh... Ronnie, do you have..." He slapped a palm to his forehead. "He's out like a light," said the red reaper. He poked Ronald a couple times, then continued, "Well, I don't know where the book is, but we'll get Phe to tell us tomorrow."

"He's asleep? Whelp, the job never ends," said Sam. She pushed herself up and out of a dining chair with a grunt. She then began looking around the kitchen and rummaging through a drawer full of miscellaneous items.

"What are you doing?" asked Devon. "My back isn't gonna stop me from giving justice," she replied, "A drunk reaper shows up, nearly kills me, and then scratches the front door and you expect me to not draw on his face while he's passed out?"

Everyone turned to Sam as they made their own judgements about justice. "If he didn't deserve it too much, I'd stop her," said Grell with a shrug. "I would do it myself," replied Undertaker with a cackle. "Got one!" Sam hobbled her way to Ronald, sat down on the couch, and began drawing various things in permanent marker across his face.

"I still don't understand," said Ella, "What does this have to do with Phe?" "I'll tell the story this time," replied Grell. He explained it once more. Everything. Sam and Devon were reminded how stupid it was that they couldn't realize the Mr. Redd was Grell and William was again portrayed as a bit of a dick.

"There's no such thing as death gods or demons," said Ella, "That just isn't real."

"I really hate it when people say that," commented William, "It's as if we aren't standing right in front of you." "Prove it then," replied Ella. She crossed her arms and gave the group an unwelcoming glare. "Oh, come on, Ella," said Grell, "I know you saw me fight the demons. I pulled my dear weapon out of thin air! How else do you explain that?"

Undertaker chuckled, "Miss, I can help you out." He stepped over and whispered something incomprehensible in Ella's ear. Her eyes grew wide as her hands covered he gaping mouth. Undertaker back off and laughed again. "Well! My job is done!" concluded Undertaker, "I'll be taking my leave. Send Miss Ophelia back when she's all patched up." He left out the front door.

"Leave it to Undertaker," said Grell with a sigh, "That man is a strange sight, but a handsome one at that." Will whacked him with his scythe. "Shut up, Sutcliffe," he ordered. "You're such a brute!"

"I'm so sorry," apologized Ella, "If I knew what was going on, I would have stopped Ophelia right away." "Darling hush," said Grell, "Phe has gotten us out of our boring routine. It was our pleasure to meet her."

"Done!" Everyone looked to Sam who sat like an owl next to Ronald. His face now had a moustache, unibrow, and mole among other things.

"Sam, really? This isn't even one of your good pranks," said Devon. "Does it look like I care? If he comes to me smelling like a college dorm then passes out right in front of me, I'm going to treat him like such!" she defended.

"It's late," said Allison, "We should probably head out. The protection for us is guaranteed, right, William?" "Yes, that is fine. We need to get back to the reaper realm," said Will, "Grab Knox." Grell looked down at Ronald. "But he's heavy!" Grell whined.

"I have an air mattress in the basement. One of you could take that and the other could take the couch I'm on. It's the least I could do. You saved Phe," said Ella. "We night not need the couch then," said Grell, leaning up against Will. William slid to the side as Grell slammed to the floor.

"Will!" "Hush, Sutcliffe, your shouts might wake the girl," he replied coldly.

Ella laughed nervously. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>"You suck, Will."<p>

Grell laid on the couch with his arms crossed. Ella had offered a pair of her pyjamas to him and he gladly took them, but had been forced onto the uncomfortable couch by William. A scowl covered his face.

"You have made obscene comments and acted inappropriately since we got here. This is your punishment," replied William. He was contentedly relaxed on the air mattress in the middle of the living room floor.

"At least you aren't wearing a dead man's clothes," added Will, "I may be a death god, but something feels wrong about this." "I'm not talking to you," said Grell, turning to face the back of the couch. "Well, you're shutting your mouth for once. That's an improvement," replied Will.

Grell sat up and hurled a pillow at Will. "Shut up!" he hissed. "I thought you weren't talking to me." "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

William tossed the pillow back to Grell as he realized that was the only pillow he had. He quickly fell asleep only to be woken up minutes later by his redhead roommate.

"William, I can't sleep." "Thanks to you, neither can I. What do you want?" he growled. "Can you get me a glass of water?" asked Grell. "Two problems. I don't know where the glasses are and I'm not going to get you a glass of water when you're closer to the kitchen" said Will. "You mean you would?" "Three problems," he replied.

"You're so cold," said Grell. "Goodnight," answered William.

Not a moment afterwards, Ronald's snoring pierced the silence. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," William said. _I swear I'll kill him._ "Oh gosh, the boy's a freight train!" Grell turned onto his side and tried to stuff a pillow in his ear.

William had another solution. He got up and poked Ronald, then harder, then harder. After about the tenth smack in the face, William declared Ronald to be the soundest sleeper he'd ever seen. _How the hell does he wake up at all?_ William then went to the back door and carefully slid it open. He went back and picked Ronald up off the couch. The young reaper gently carried out the back door and set on the ground. William stepped back inside, closing the door behind him.

"You locked Ronald outside?" asked Grell, sitting up to see Will. "Yes, and if you interrupt my sleep again, you'll join him outside... hanging on a rope from that tree." William's icy stare instilled fear in Grell's soul.

The rest of a night was a nice rest for the reapers.

* * *

><p><em>Chirp. Chirp.<em>

"Shut up," whined Ronald. His eyes flashed open. "Wha- Why am I outside?"

Ronald sat up and observed his surroundings. There was the forest and over there was the house. "I was sleeping on the ground all night?"

He squinted his eyes. "Oh shit! The pain!" The light burned and only caused Ronald's headache to be noticed and to become worse.

Ron felt himself cough and threw his head to the side. He spewed a puddle of vomit onto the ground beside him. Whoever had put him outside, had the right idea.

Ronald reluctantly stood up and walked to the back door. After trying to open it to no avail, he knocked on the glass, hoping to catch the attention of the three in the dining room.

Ella answered, holding a mug. "Hey, Ron, look at your shoes."

The young reaper looked down. Just as he was beginning to wonder what she was doing, Ron threw up again. It wasn't near as much as before, but it was sure enough to ruin his shoes.

"Shit." "It was either your shoes or me. Now come inside and stick your head in the toilet," said Ella, dragging the poor boy in.

Ronald was forced into the nearest bathroom and given a large pitcher of water. He greedily drank the most of it.

Ella stepped back to Will and Grell in the kitchen. "How did you know he was going to puke?" asked Grell. Ella smiled, "Not only was I the sober and helpful roommate in college, I worked at a theme park for a while. Everyone has a certain look about ten seconds before they decide to taste their breakfast again." "That's a disgustingly odd talent."

The sound of poor Ronald coughing up the pitcher of water and whatever else that could have possibly remained in his stomach resounded. "It may be an odd talent, but it's damn useful," she replied.

Ronald's shouts soon echoed. "Oh come on!" Ella laughed, "Looks like he got a glimpse of his reflection. Poor guy, but not even Devon could have stopped that."

The room grew silent again. Ella put her mug in the sink. "I'll go change Phe's bandages. You all can come up when I'm done, except Ronald. When he stops puking for a half hour, he can go up with supervision." "With supervision?" questioned William, taking another sip of coffee.

"I might not remember much of last night, but I do remember three things: you are who you say you are, Phe almost died, and that way Ronald looked at my daughter," Ella said with a sorrowful smile.

The room was silent until Ronald gagged again. Ella's usual grin returned and she went upstairs.

"You really can't put anything past that woman," said Grell once she had gone out of earshot. "She had no clue we were shinigami," commented William. "Well, yeah, but only a person who already knows about us would guess that," the redhead replied.

Another few minutes of silence passed, only broken occasionally by Ronald.

"I wish you would have been this quiet last night," said William. "Jerk."

Ella arrived just in time to stop a war. "Okay guys!" she said as she stepped downstairs, "She really wants to see you." "You aren't going to be with us?" asked Grell. "Uh, no," she replied. Ella stared at the floor as she passed the two. "I can't stand to see her like that."

Grell's pity rushed out to Ella, but was quickly reduced by his need to see the girl. He just had to make sure she was alright. Two steps at a time, Grell went up, followed by a less enthusiastic William.

The sight of the bandaged and bruised girl took Grell off guard. Her face had a black eye, among a number of cuts and gashes. Her arms were black, blue, and bloody as well. If it weren't for the bandages, they would be at least. Grell could only imagine the wound on her stomach.

"Oh Phe..." He rushed to her side and kneeled at the bed. She turned her head and smiled weakly. "Good morning, Grell. You look nice today." Each word seemed like a struggle, but Phe was more than ecstatic to see them again. The reaper couldn't help, but share her smile. Even on the brink of death, Ophelia was still the nicest human Grell had ever met. "Thank you," he replied.

"Where's Ronald?" Phe asked. Grell laughed, "He's blowing chunks in the bathroom downstairs. He won't be up for a while I can tell you that much." "He deserves that punishment," she replied. "He also got a makeover, courtesy of Sam and her marker." Phe laughed, "That sounds about right. How are they?" "Devon is fine and Sam is going to have some back problems most likely. It was only one hit, but she can't stand up straight at the moment," Grell answered.

"Mum knows now, huh?" Grell nodded, "She was confused at first, but then Undertaker used his magic word and she knew we were telling the truth." "Magic word?" asked Phe. "Well, I don't know what he said and your mum won't tell us, so I'm calling magic."

William came into the room. "Miss Westbrooke," he acknowledged. "Mr. Spears," she replied with a nod, "We haven't gotten a great first impression of each other. It's nice to see you under better circumstances." "Agreed."

Phe turned back to Grell. Her smile had fled. "Am I going to recover completely?" she asked. Grell nodded, "Of course you will!" Ophelia frowned. "Grell, I want an honest answer. I don't want the answer I want to hear, I want the truth. I can't remember certain things and I can barely move. I know how serious this was and how close I was to death. Now tell me the truth," she ordered.

William was the one who answered for Grell couldn't bear to. "You might have slight memory loss. Hopefully, nothing important, but you will be weaker than most. This will continue throughout your life. In my opinion, you should make it, but there is a chance you may not. I'm sorry to have to tell you. You're lucky to be alive as much as you are." Ophelia nodded. She was content with the answer. "Thank you. I've often found myself to be extremely lucky in the past four months or so," Phe replied.

"We'll let you get some rest," said Grell, getting up. "Can you bring Ronald? I'd really like to see him. Wake me up when he comes, okay?" she asked. Grell's smile grew that much wider. "Of course, darling. We'll make sure he gets up here soon, but he might need a shower first. The kid reeks." Ophelia laughed quietly.

As they closed the door, Grell turned to William. "What do you think she forgot?" he asked. "There's no way to tell," replied Will, "Let's just hope it wasn't anything important." "Is she going to be okay?" William was silent this time. Grell's heart sank. "For everyone's sake, I hope so," said Will.

* * *

><p>"Phe, wake up. Pheeeee. I have something for you."<p>

The redhead's eyes fluttered open. Grell was leaning against the wall while Ronald was at her bedside. Their faces lit up as Phe's eyes fluttered open. Her face beamed.

"Hi Ron. Thank you so much for everything. I wouldn't be alive without you," Phe said. "I nearly killed you," he replied. "But you didn't. That's all that matters."

Ronald's face turned just as bright as Ophelia's as they exchanged jokes and nonsense.

"Oh, I still have something for you," said Ron. He pulled a flower from his pocket. He then slipped the thing in Phe's hair. It fell out and he tried again, but once more it fell.

"Just let me do it. You keep putting it in wrong," said Grell. He walked over and pushed Ronald to the side. After securing the flower, he stepped back and said, "Sorry to ruin whatever little moment you had going there, but it looks so much better that way."

Phe laughed quietly and Ron joined in. Grell's antics were always entertaining.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked, "I heard you had a heck of a hangover. You really shouldn't drink like that." Ronald confessed, "Yeah, it hurts, but I shouldn't be the one complaining." He looked over Ophelia's battered body with uneasiness. "Don't worry. I'll be fine," she replied.

Another couple minutes of awkward conversation passed before the reapers said goodbye.

Once in the reaper realm, William put a hand on Ronald's shoulder. "It's time I show you something," he said desolately. "What exactly?" asked a fearful Ronald as he was led away.

"There's more than just rules and regulations that make me cautious about the human world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stupid short chapter. My brain sort of sputtered out, but next week's chapter is going to be SUPER long. I worked on it quite some time before this chapter even came about.**


	18. The Church Girl: Part 1

I'm dead.

I died in an awful way, but we'll get to that in a moment... Probably more than just a moment.

My name is Louisiana and I lived in the old white church at the end of Cyprus Court. From the outside, it looked small like any other chapel-only church, but on the inside it had anything I needed. It had the basement, a bathroom with a really nice shower, a kitchen with any appliance I needed.

My normal day began with getting dressed and sweeping the floor of the chapel, then I usually threw out the trash or washed any dishes. I polished the pews and washed the windows, being careful with the fragile stained glass.

That day was different.

I remember it being Sunday. How? Because I tried to turn away the man that walked in saying, "This church doesn't have any services anymore, sir. I'm sorry." He shook his head and fell to his knees, grabbing his stomach. I rushed over to the middle aisle and joined him on the floor.

As I tried to help him up, I noticed his features. Unkempt dark hair. Broken glasses. Ripped suit. Tree trimmer. Nearly lifeless green eyes. He clutched his chest as a wound bled through his white shirt.

That's when I noticed the rest of the blood. It came from his forehead, the cuts on his arms, and was dripping from that odd pruning pole of his.

"Oh my gosh! I need to call an ambulance!" He grunted and grimaced, coughing up blood onto the floor. He said something incomprehensible. "What? What is it?" I asked. "Priest..." he said, with what little strength he had left, "Demon... No Doctors..."

That's when he passed out. I immediately panicked. I jumped up from the ground, letting the man fall to the floor.

I ran to the floor to call for help. "Father Joseph! Help! There's a man! He's bleeding! Forget that, he's dying! Said something about a demon! No doctors!" "I'm coming, Lou," replied the man's voice. He ended the call...

Now that I think about it, it sounded like he knew exactly what was happening... I'm _dead_ and I'm confused.

I left the phone on the wall and dashed back to the man. He laid on the floor in an awkward position so I moved him so that he laid flat. His pulse was weak, but it was there.

I took his jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt. The blood was just plain horrible and the wound was rather deep. I may or may not be exaggerating...

A thousand thoughts raced through my head. Each one made me panic even more.

With the little knowledge I knew about something like this, I ran to the church kitchen. Emergency medical supplies were underneath the sink. I hoped and prayed that none of it was too old to be of any use.

It took many trips, but my frightened self was able to retrieve a large bowl of cold water, numerous towels, a large amount of gauze, and a suture kit. Why I had one of those? Well, I don't even know, but apparently it was going to be useful.

"Please don't die. Please don't die."

At that moment Father Joseph walked through the doors. "Father!" I shouted. The silver haired man rushed over and joined me on the floor. He took over and began working on the man.

I moved to the side and watched carefully. Father Joseph had been like a father to me from the second I came to know the Lord and now he was helping me once more.

He motioned for me to join him once more. "Louisiana, help me apply pressure." We put a wet towel on the man's chest and pressed down.

An hour later, the man was cleaned, sutured, and still unconscious. We set him on a cot in front of the first pew.

At nine o clock, he woke up.

"You're awake! You're alive!" I shouted. Father Joseph was lone gone and the man's eyes were only half open. He tried to sit up, but I made him lay back down again.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you are laying down until I get you water. You need to heal. When I get back, you're explaining what happened and why you can go to a doctor," I said sternly. I ran to the kitchen and came back.

Kneeling down, I helped him sit up and drink. Even though I wasn't supposed to, I let him continue to sit. He insisted and I'm a terrible nurse.

"Now, I want your name, I want your work, and I want your story. Remember, liars go to Hell. Revelation 21:8." "Is this place blessed?" he asked in a weak, but steely voice. I nodded, "Yes, before Father Joseph left, I made him bless the whole building with holy water, though it was unnecessary. You have been saved, right?" "No, no, I just... I just need to leave," he sputtered. "You aren't leaving here until you're well," I told him, "And you might want to work on the salvation thing. You, of all people, could use it."

The man fell back down on the cot. I put a cold wet rag to his forehead. He glanced at me. "Answer my previous questions so I can help you more," I said. He looked at the wound in his chest. Blood had slightly seeped through the bandages, but it wasn't much. He gave up.

"My name is William T. Spears. I work for the Shinigami Dispatch Association," he began. "Wait, wait, wait. What's a shinigami?" I asked. "I am a death god or grim reaper of sorts. I collect the souls of dead humans and bring them to the shinigami realm to be judged and sent to heaven or hell," he answered.

We stared at each other for a long and silent ten seconds before I said, "I think you're delusional." "You have to believe me," he replied, "A demon tried to kill me at my last reaping. I came to the nearest church. I need to go back to my realm and tell the others that I'm alive." "Sir, Mr. Spears, you're insane. When people die, you are sent before God and then judged. You'll then go to either Heaven or Hell. If you have accepted Jesus Christ as your saviour, you'll go to Heaven for eternity," I told him.

"Ma'am-" "Please, it's Louisiana or Lou." "Louisiana, what do you think the angel of death that swept through Egypt during the final plague was?" William asked coyly. I thought for a moment. "Okay, I guess it could..."

"I need to go back," said William. I shook my head, "You are staying here until you are healed." "It will be two days. Shinigami heal quickly," he replied.

I said sarcastically, "Uh huh, because you're a death god. I'll believe that when-" "Terrance Monroe. Born 1962, December 1st. Died last night at precisely 10:31. Son of a clothing model, given up to an orphanage at the age of three months. Brain aneurism is the cause of death. Will be found out to be cocaine dealer though never once did it himself."

I froze. "You killed Terry!" I shouted. "I reaped him just before that damn demon tried to get him," replied William. "Don't curse in the house of the Lord!"

"If someone finds him tomorrow, I want you to promise me you'll believe me," said Will. I glared at the man. Injured or not, he had thoroughly ticked me off at this point. "Let my yes be yes and my no be no," I replied. "Then yes or no, Lou?" he asked. "Yes," I answered, "But to you Mr. Spears, I'm Louisiana or Ms. Warren."

I walked further onto the raised floor. With one last glare at William, I lifted up the trapdoor and slid down the ladder into the concrete bunker underneath the church. I went to bed in my little concrete room down a little concrete hallway.

That night, I prayed quite a bit. I apologized of my sins of the day and forgave William, but he still killed Terry. I couldn't forget that as easily as something as subtle as swearing.

I also prayed for his mental health and his job. He deserved it, but chances are he was a crazy person.

The last thing I prayed for was the strength to keep my guest. However, it wasn't the strength to keep him I would need... It would be the strength to let him go...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My thoughts earlier today: "I need to make sure Dad's gift is ready. I need to pack for camp. I need to make sure that the dog doesn't eat everything in sight. Check. Check. Check. What am I for- Oh crap. TYPE."**

**That's why I failed on this week's worthless chapter. I feel so stupid. I'm so busy! *facepalm* I'm so lucky to have such forgiving readers. I really need to just take a week off of this chaos or something. Stressed. I'll see you next week. Bye!**


	19. The Church Girl: Part 2

**A/N: Week off of everything has started! I'm so happy! No murder bird, no crazy programs coordinator, no lack of power, no creaky cots, and no manga! So apparently, I was the only one of my friends who brought books to read at camp... Everyone has borrowed my manga. Looks like I'll just have to create fan art and watch anime when I can.**

**This might sound strange, but I'll actually _miss_ the spiders. I LOVE spiders. I was the official spider wrangler who was always getting the poor things out of the tents. They weren't anything ridiculously huge or poisonous, so I was the girl off to the side playing with the spider. My friend walked over once. "Hey, PyroOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HECK? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A SPIDER?" Like I said, _once_.**

**Story time!**

* * *

><p>The next day I had forgiven Mr. Spears and even got up early to take care of him then continue with my daily responsibilities. To my surprise, he was already up and walking around, wearing his clothes from the day before.<p>

"Get those off! They're blood stained!" I yelled. I tore off the shirt and jacket then binned them. He had already changed the bandages and gauze on his stomach. "I thought you'd be smarter than that," I told him with a disappointed sigh. "Well, I'll be leaving soon at this rate and I'd rather be wearing a shirt," he replied. I swear, his face almost never showed emotion, especially then.

"I'll get you new clothes, so don't wear those. They're disgusting," I replied. Will towered over me. "You threw them away. I can't wear them. Anyway, you can get new clothing later, human. I assume you have a job."

I nodded, stepping on my tiptoes to try to reach eye to eye with him. It didn't work so well, but I continued to talk. "My job is to take care of the building. Father Joseph and the church pay me to. The church has grown enough that it cannot fit in here, but they still would like to keep it because of its historical and religious significance. I keep it in good condition even though it needs to be restored a tad," I told him, "And don't call me human. You haven't proven that you're a shini-whatever yet." "Are you sure? Let's watch the news," he said.

The only telly in the church is the tiny one in the kitchen. Being there, it also gave me the perfect opportunity to make coffee.

Once I plugged in the coffeemaker and got that started, William called, "Miss Warren, I have my proof." I reluctantly meandered over. Was I afraid that he might be right? Not really. Did I want to talk to William more? Absolutely not.

Will was leaning on the counter as I walked over. He turned up the volume on the device.

The female reporter's cold and informative voice gave me an unwanted message.

"_I'm reporting just outside of London where a man was found dead inside his home. Normally, not strange, but as it has been investigated, a large amount of cocaine had been discovered. Not much information has been released, but he had been one of the largest distributors of the drug in the area."_

My jaw dropped as I turned my head to glance at William who was looking back at me with as smug of an expression as his emotionless face could handle. It wasn't much.

"Believe me now, human?" he asked with confidence and pride. That tone. That stinking tone in his voice just plain annoyed me. He thought he was superior. Well, he's not.

"This could have easily been someone else, Mr. Spears," I replied. He looked back to the television as the reporter continued.

"_Terrance Monroe was found dead at six o clock this morning. An autopsy will be performed, but until then cause of death is unknown yet has been timed to have taken place around ten thirty on Saturday night."_

"Okay, I believe."

William turned off the telly and turned to me. Shock must have been evident on me because he looked quite smug, but then again his face doesn't do much. If you ever have to read William's expressions, it's all in the eyes and arms. He has a tendency to fold them or point or put a hand to his forehead.

About five minutes of awkward silence passed before my surprise became intrigue and confused acceptance.

"Now, Miss Warren," he began, "You know about me. I'd prefer to know about my caretaker." "Uh... Okay... I was named after the state in America and while it's normal to call me Lou, Lulu is unacceptable," I told him, "But I'm just a human. I want to know more about shinigami stuff."

Will glared at me as if I should have never asked. "You'll find out later. Have you ever been to Louisiana?" he asked, his face calmer. "No, what about you? You're the supernatural being," I said. What is this guy's problem? He shook his head slowly. "I've always been in London. We have divisions and this is mine," he said.

Everything became silent for another short period of time.

Finally the coffee was done. I poured a mug for me and Will. "Sugar? Milk?" I offered. "No, thank you." I laughed a little. "Ah, finally," I said, "Someone with good taste. Everyone around here prefers something in it."

_RING!_

I rushed out of the room to the phone. The atmosphere was instantly more relaxed and more peaceful.

"Hello?" I answered. A harsh woman's voice asked, "Are you ready for the field trip coming in?" My mind blanked. "What?" I asked as a sudden memory came back, "Oh! Yes yes yes. I have a guest at the moment if that's alright." "Fine," replied the woman, "Is it good with kids?" "If he's not, I can banish him to the basement," I said with a laugh. "Good, we'll be there in two hours." _Click._

"What was that about?" asked William, taking a drink from his mug. I turned and leaped two feet in the air. "Ah! Don't do that! When did you get behind me?" I asked.

"The second you said that you had a guest. What was that about banishing me to the basement?" "Uh, primary school field trip," I replied, calming my heart rate down, "Everything's clean around here but you. Write down your shirt size and what clothes you want. Consider them a gift, Mr. Spears. Take a shower too. You seem well enough and you need it."

"You're truly the definition of honest to a fault, aren't you?" Will asked. I smiled and nodded, "Get to it."

When I came back from the clothing store, it was only half an hour until the field trip arrived. William sat in a pew, towelling his hair. "Did you perhaps manage to buy a comb?" I tossed a bag of clothes and a bag of other stuff onto his lap.

I sat next to him and noticed that the cut on his head had nearly healed. That was the moment when I truly accepted his claims. No human could heal that fast. His glasses were still cracked in the right lens and almost straight through the bridge of the frame.

"Mr. Spears, you can't wear those," I said taking off the broken things. "No! Don't do that! They are an important part of a reaper's work attire! I can't see without them!" he said. "Then put on some sunglasses and pretend to be blind," I told him.

William gave me funny look then asked with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't lying a sin, Miss Warren?" "We aren't lying. If anyone asks, you tell them that your vision is terrible. They won't ask because of the glasses. Get dressed, William," I replied with a smirk. "No more Mr. Spears?" "I've forgiven you, just as the Lord asks. 'Do to others what you would have them do to you.' Matthew 7:12. I feel stupid that I even talked to Terrance," I said, making my way to the concrete basement.

"So you'll be called Lou?" he asked. With only my head above ground I nodded. "If that's what you want!"

I slipped down the hole and went to my bedroom. With a touch of jewellery and releasing my blonde hair from its bind, I went back up. After pulling the guest rug over the door, I looked to William. He was adjusting his tie. He looked nearly the same as yesterday, minus the blood of course.

"Do they fit?" I asked. "Yes, they'll suffice," he replied. "Good, now hide your freaky tree trimmer and the bags before the kids get here," I told him. William sighed. "It's a death scythe, but fine." He disappeared for a moment then returned without any expression.

A knock was at the front door. I answered it and was greeted by a young woman and twelve or so seven-year-olds. The kids walked through with "Ooh!"s and "Ah!"s.

The teacher greeted me with an innocent smile. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Olivia. Thank you for letting us come. I was told you had a dog," she said nervously. I blinked a little confusedly. "Uh, dog? No dog here. I don't quite like those things. They are much too messy. I'm not an animal person," I replied.

Mrs. Olivia heaved a relieved sigh. "Oh thank goodness, but then what was Principal Jordan talking about?" "I don't... Oh..." I glanced behind me to my house guest. "When I said guest, I meant him, not a dog," I said, pointing to the tall and intimidating reaper.

The woman looked past me and scanned Will over carefully. She may have been taller than me, but she couldn't have possibly been close to William's height. "Do you mind kids?" she asked. "I honestly don't know," William replied, "I'm never around children. Then again... I have many immature co-workers I have to keep in line." I laughed nervously and patted him on the back. "Kids are easy, Will. Just be nice and make them feel like grownups."

At that point, all the children had dispersed and were playing in the pews. I began the tour by telling them about the building like when it was built, when it stopped being used, and other more interesting stuff about it. They particularly enjoyed hearing about how the stained glass was made.

After lunch, the group still had to spend an hour at the church. We went outside and played duck, duck, goose and tag.

A little girl with long auburn hair and freckles dotting her face stayed out of all the games. She sat under the one big oak tree next to the church, that one I still need to get rid of. She just stared down at her bright blue dress.

I started walking over, but somehow, to my surprise, William had beaten me there. How he saw her from where he had been standing, I don't know, but I didn't really care. I crossed my arms and started to watch the show.

Will bent down, and then sat next to her. Soon I saw them starting a conversation. The little girl finally looked up. She had big brown eyes.

I didn't hear what they were saying, but I sure heard Mrs. Olivia. "He's a keeper, Ms. Lou." "Huh? Oh no no no," I replied, shaking my head, "He's not my boyfriend. He was just a tad sick. He'll be leaving tomorrow and then we'll never see each other again." "Don't let him go. I nearly lost my love that way," she said, still staring at the little girl and William.

I turned my head back to the pair as William stood up. The little girl was grinning from ear to ear. William hefted her up onto his shoulders. The girl was laughing and smiling and having much more fun than any of the other kids who were playing some made up game.

The funny part was that William was smiling too. I was surprised at first, but then the simple disease spread to me. I chuckled to myself as Mrs. Olivia left me to join the kids' game.

I like to think of that as the moment when I truly fell for William.

There was something about him. He was cold and indifferent, but I just couldn't stop myself from liking him.

And then I let myself love him.

KJ

After the kids left, I swept and picked up. I washed dishes and the coffeemaker. Almost everything was clean once more.

"William, sit down. We should probably wash your cuts and change the bandages again," I ordered. He nodded and took a seat in the front pew. I had him lie down on the pew with his neck resting on the arm of it.

I took off his jacket and shirt and such to reveal a large amount of white cloth and a bare chest.

"Lou, you're blushing," William informed me. "Oh, a-am I? Really?" I covered my cheeks. "It's fine. Please, just change the bandages," he replied.

After taking off the wrappings, I saw his wound. The gash was almost closed.

"You really are a death god," I said. I didn't mean to, but fear in my voice partnered with fascination. He just looked at me as if I should have never mentioned it.

After bandaging him up again, I handed William the nightwear I bought him. "I hope this will do. I would offer you a bed instead of that uncomfortable old cot, but there isn't another one and shinigami or not, you won't go down the ladder until you're alright," I said. He nodded.

A few minutes of silence passed before I said, "I saw what you did with that little girl. That was sweet. I think that was the first time I've seen you smile since you got here." Another nod.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden, William?" I asked impatiently. "I can feel him." "Who?" I asked, "The demon? This place is blessed. He can't get in." William shook his head, "No, not him-"

The doors slammed open. I immediately turned to the strange intruders.

"William, dear! I found you!"

A woman with stunning red hair and pointed teeth ran up and wrapped her arms around William. A bright red coat flowed behind her and a chain at her waist jingled as she moved so quickly even though her heels were more than I could wear.

A young brunette boy followed behind. His hair was shaggy and his face was pale. He was somewhat short, but I was still the shortest of the church's visitors.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU? GET OFF WILL!" I shouted.

William sighed, "This will _not_ end well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now, an insert from what happens when my friend steals my paper without knowing what it is and begins to read it then substitutes the uninteresting parts.**

_**"Now, Miss Warren, you know about me. You know about my major crush on Taylor Lautner. It's just so amazing when he takes his shirt off! Have you seen those abs? They're AMAAAZIIING!"**_

**Like I said, a friend of mine began to read my paper. She then wondered why I fell out of my desk laughing. I quickly explained that William was almost the most serious character in the entire series. (Only being one-upped by the marble statue himself, Claude Faustus. Will smiled in Ciel in Wonderland. Bunny ears! XD) That was when she burst into laughter at a picture of him.**

**I'll see you next week! (Or sooner if I'm feeling like typing. ;D)**


	20. The Church Girl: Part 3

**A/N: Just to be clear, no, the brunette isn't Alan... Excuse me while I cry in a corner for a minute... *sniffle* _WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE? _*sniffle* Okay, I'm back. As you see, I really loved those characters. I flippin loved Alan and Eric and everything about them. The fanfiction really keeps them alive for me. So please, if you have to write a fanfiction about them, make it amazingly awesome. They deserve it.**

**_Brain: They don't exist. Stop it with the pity party. You're going to still be whining about that five years from now._**

**Of course I am, you jerk! It was so sad! Except for when Alan started singing about how alone he is while Eric is sitting RIGHT FREAKING THERE. Douche.**

**Extra chapter, away!**

* * *

><p>"Who are you and what do you want with William?" I shouted, "You'll have to get through me to get to this man even if he is a heathen!" I pushed the red woman off of Will and onto the floor.<p>

William's eyebrow rose. "Heathen?" I was still on guard. "Not now! I have to make sure these two don't hurt you!" I turned back to the two intruders.

The red thing had pulled itself off the floor and had begun to wipe off its glasses. A sharp-toothed smirk appeared accompanied by a spine tingling laugh. "Pssh, Darling, I could snap you in half like the twig you are. Don't worry; we're friendlies."

I glanced to Will for confirmation. He adjusted his sunglasses and sighed. "Grell, Mason, this is Louisiana. This is Grell Sutcliffe and the intern Mason. I really hope you brought me my spare pair of glasses," he said. Grell nodded proudly while Mason gave a sweet smile and shrugged. "Um, hello!" he said adding a nervous laugh.

"William, I'm so glad you're okay! I knew you were alive! I just knew it! Everyone said you were dead, but I was right!" cooed Grell. He ran to William and latched onto him then handed him a pair of glasses identical to his broken ones. "Hey, watch it!" I warned. "Ooh, the human girl's jealous," mocked Grell. "No!" I said, feeling my face begin to heat up, "He's injured!"

Grell's smug expression dashed away as he released a grimacing William and backed away as if he was toxic.

"You're injured? We need to get you to the infirmary! A simple human can't heal you! She might kill you in the process!" Grell said with horror. "Hey!" I defended. "Sutcliffe, stop being a drama king. I'll be back in a few days, but until then, Lou will take care of me. I doubt she'd be able to kill me, accidental or not," said William. He shook his head as if to say, "Idiot."

"First name basis, already? You don't warm up to _anyone_ that fast!" said Grell. Mason finally decided to speak his mind. "Uh, Miss Sutcliffe, if he's being taken care of well, I'm sure we can leave," he said nearly inaudibly. "What? Of course not! Hush, Mason, we need to know what happened first," said Grell, waving her hand in Mason's face. By the look on him, this happened more often than he wished. Poor kid.

"Well, Sutcliffe, it was a demon," said William. He seemed thoroughly disappointed that these two had shown up. Grell freaked. "A DEMON! Two questions. How badly did it hurt you?" she asked, suddenly changing her expression, "And was it Sebastian?" William grit his teeth. "Sutcliffe, I nearly died and you're wondering about your demon infatuation?" he shouted.

"Sorry, sorry," said Grell, "Are you doing any better?" "Thanks to Louisiana, yes," he replied, glancing up at me. I shrugged, "It's only what a servant of God would do. Put yourself last."

"Wait a minute!" Grell stood up and strutted over to me. She proceeded to glare me down. With those teeth, Grell is one freaky chick. "I have a feeling you two are getting a little too friendly," she said, leaning forward with her hands on her hips. I backed away slowly, not wanting to provoke this emotional blood beast. "Miss Sutcliffe, I hate to tell you, but there's no scandal here. You can take him back, but he's still hurt. Show her, Will," I said, half wanting to calm her down, half wanting to get her away from me.

William distracted Grell by beginning to take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. Grell was thoroughly shocked as the white wrap was revealed.

"Sutcliffe, Mason, you should leave. I reiterate, I will be back in a day or so, but I really shouldn't travel in this condition," said Will. I nodded. I don't even know how I could possibly house more people.

"Fine, fine," replied Grell, "But we're staying the night." Oh great... I still need to be hospitable. "I don't have any more beds. There's a couch in the basement, but that's it," I told them, "I guess I could let you share a bed with me since you're a woman, Grell. Then Mason could take the couch. This might actually work."

Mason and Will shook their heads. Grell bit her lip. After receiving a confused look from me, Mason ran over and whispered some crucial information in my ear. "Oh! Uh..." Grell is a man? Didn't see that one coming... Yet I feel like I should have guessed that...

"It's alright, dear. I've gotten used to the reactions," he said. He seemed thoroughly depressed at this fact. I walked over and patted him on the back. "Well, I think we can still share a bed. My bedroom is separate from the room with the couch so it'll be like a slumber party," I said with a smile.

Grell's mood instantly changed. He cheered, "Yes! Come on, Mason! I need to get stuff for the slumber party!" Grell grabbed Mason's wrist and whisked the boy out the door.

"Wow," said William, "I thought people like him were against religion." "People like him? You mean gays and lesbians? Love the sinner; hate the sin," I replied. It was silent for a moment.

"That was a nice thing you did for him," William added, "I know he appreciates it." "Well, I've never had a sleepover before," I confessed, "I've never had too many friends... Or many at all..."

"What a shocker," said Will sarcastically. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. I walked over to face him while he relaxed in the pew.

"For starters, you're a stick in the mud, extremely religious, honest to a fault, too submissive, not to mention the fact you're a prude." "Prude? I just let a man sleep with me in my bed!" I shouted. "A gay man. I have a feeling you'll wear nothing less than a long sleeved shirt and pants no matter what the season," he retorted. "So? I'm modest. I'm only making sure I don't tempt you into lustful thoughts. It's my responsibility as woman," I replied.

"It's working. There's no possible way a human could ever want you," he said. "Well... You're arrogant! You think you're better than me just because you're a stupid shinigami!" "Stupid? If it weren't for us, you'd never reach you precious Heaven!" he snapped.

"You're a cold, prideful sinner!" I shouted. William stood up to stare me down. "You are a stingy, boring, and rejecting human." He looked down on me while I desperately tried to even the height by standing on my toes and stretching my neck. Curse my short stature.

We stared daggers at each other for a matter of ten seconds before his mouth connected with mine and his arms embraced me.

My feelings were mixed, but as I stood there with my chest burning and my breath stopping being held close by this injured guest of mine, one thing was for sure. I had fallen in love with William T. Spears.

I was the one to back away from it all. As much as I didn't want to, I didn't want things to escalate either.

His bright green eyes stared straight into my own. My face blazed the colour of the flowers we had seen outside.

"You're blushing."

"You're obvious."

Not really knowing what just happened or what to do next, I just stood there and held my ground hoping that he would be the first to start the conversation.

Finally, William cleared his throat and spoke up, "I don't think this will work. And I'd prefer it if Grell stayed out of your bed tonight."

I nodded. "We can leave it at this, but you aren't going to join me in bed and I'm not making Grell sleep on a pew."

We sat down and began making a cover story about what we did while the other two were out, but somehow his arm appeared around me... And somehow I cuddled into his chest... And somehow we kissed again...

_SLAM!_

"I'm back! I even bought a movie!"

I stood up and ran over to Grell and Mason. The poor kid was struggling to carry around ten bags of Grell's stuff.

"Gosh, Grell, you're making Mason a pack mule!" I took around half the bags and brought them downstairs.

Mason and Grell didn't even use the ladder. They just jumped down. Mason took his two bags and set them by the couch in that first room.

I brought Grell and his stuff through a wooden door into my room. The furniture that decorated it consisted of a king sized bed, a vanity, a dresser, and a nightstand with a lamp. The walls were bare with nothing on them and being concrete. It was much like a bedroom in a zombie-proof bunker. Naturally, I didn't believe in such things, but that's exactly what it seemed like.

Grell was amazed, "Goodness, Louisiana, this is so plain! You need to put something on the walls! I could never live in a place like this." "I like it," I replied, "Though I must agree with you. The walls need pictures or something."

I went back upstairs to make popcorn for the romantic comedy Grell bought. William stayed in the kitchen with me while Grell and Mason got comfortable.

"Will, I know we agreed to leave it, but I don't want you to go," I told him, "I want you to stay here... With me..." "Lou, I'm a shinigami," he replied, "I have work to do. I don't want you to fall into my world. It's all death and gore." I bit my lip and sighed.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked. "I'm nearly healed thanks to you," Will said, hugging me. I pushed him away and turned my back on him. "Just visit. Whenever you can. As long as you can," I said. I glanced back to see him silently nod.

Grell came in. His shiny red silk pyjamas were a bit showy. "Okay, where are we watching this? Mason's not going to join us. Kid sacked out on the couch without even changing. He's so sweet," he cooed. I pointed to the extremely tiny telly and pulled out the VCR. Grell put the movie in and, as unsanitary as it was, we all sat on the counters.

We continually passed the popcorn bowl between us. At the end of the movie, Grell and I retreated downstairs and Will laid on his cot.

The redhead and I stayed up late. We painted our nails, read gossip magazines (strangest things I'd ever seen), and talked about the movie.

Grell even braided my hair and I did the same to his. It's so long! It's pretty thick too. I have no clue how he could possibly manage to take care of it as well as he does. It must take hours.

I even tried on Grell's glasses. My goodness, his vision is terrible!

We finally settled down and got under the covers. Grell knew I was still a bit uncomfortable about the whole thing and made an effort to sleep with his back to me and even a sheet underneath the one I was under.

In the middle of the night I heard, "Lou, are you still awake?" "I am now. What is it?" I asked in a calm voice. "Did you and Will do anything while Mason and I were out?"

I blanched. We made a cover story, but lying is a sin. I really don't want to lie...

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Anything at all. Hugging, holding hands, even... kissing! I just _have _to know!" he replied. I sighed reluctantly and said, "Well, it went pretty fast, but we fought... Then we glared... Then we kissed... Then we made up a cover story... Then he put his arm around me... Then we kissed again..."

Grell jumped out from underneath the comforter so suddenly I was scared off the bed. I fell with a brutal thud. He crawled on his hands and knees and looked down at me from the bed.

"Ow! Grell!" "I knew it!" he said, victorious, "Did it get a little more 'intense?'" "You pervert!" I shouted, "It didn't not, thank you!" I rubbed my head a little. Concrete floors are _not_ fun to fall on.

A groggy and irritated Mason walked in. "The walls might be concrete, but the door isn't. Why are you on the floor?" he asked. "This guy scared me to death and I fell off the bed!" I shouted. "Sorry," apologized Grell. He looked down at me with a guilty smile.

"Well, I forgive and forget," I said. My piercing glare diminished. Grell pulled me back up as Mason gave us a fair warning about waking him up again. We sat on the bed while Grell pestered me with questions.

"So... Did you like it?" Grell asked. "Um... What?" "You know! Was he a good kisser? Did he use tongue?" Something told me he was much too excited about this, but then I remembered who I was talking to. He was probably just looking for some real life love story or something.

"Well, it was... nice... I don't have anything to compare it with to be honest. He didn't use tongue, thank goodness. I wouldn't know what to do with that!" I said. Grell laughed. "Oh honey, don't do anything. Just let him tongue you a bit. The man is always the dominant one... Well, most of the time..." "An inner gut feeling of mine tells me that I shouldn't take romantic advice from you," I replied cautiously.

"Louisiana, who has had more experience?" Grell asked. "You," I replied. "Who has known William longer?" "You." "And who has lived to tell you such?" "You?" He nodded confidently, "Me. Now listen."

I began to get school in love by a hormonal gay grim reaper with an affinity for red. I have to say, that had to be one of the strangest events in my life. To think, my life was completely normal three days ago. I was taught many things including the importance of cuddling, hugs, and holding hands.

"Now for a long distance relationship, he'll have to visit you because we live in a different realm and you will not be allowed. When he visits, give him a lovely dinner and a passionate night," Grell told me. "Whoa, there. I'm not going to have any 'passionate nights' until marriage. It's against God's plan," I said. "Well, then go for a few walks. Visit places. He'll have to settle for that," he replied.

He said something about how some people don't believe in long distance relationships and then continued to lecture me. It was around three in the morning when we finally slept again.

The next morning, I was wiped. Grell had worn me out.

Making sure not to wake any of my guests, I scaled the ladder and went into the kitchen. Breakfast for four was an easy and uncommon feat that I enjoyed to the highest degree.

The smell of food wake the guests up. They all joined me in the kitchen because I didn't have a dining table. I had no reason to.

I washed the dishes, then went to the store to pick up extra bandages for Will.

When I came back, I found Father Joseph talking to Grell. I ran as fast as I could to them to see what was happening.

Before I continue, Father Joseph is not as lenient with the "Love the sinner; hate the sin," as I am. He's extremely homophobic in fact. Him talking to Grell is a very very very very very extremely horribly bad thing.

"Hey, Father, you made it back," I said with a fake smile. It must have fooled him because he smiled also. So far so good. "I was just speaking to this young lady. She was telling me about William," he said. I turned to Grell with horror. He grinned and pushed his glasses up, "I was telling him about why Will was out and what we do." I blanked and stared at him in horror. "You were?"

"Yes," said Father Joseph, "I never thought repossession was so dangerous." "Repossession?" I asked, slightly relieved. I gave Grell a confused look, but this time I shouldn't say anything. God is just going to have to forgive me this once.

"Yes, Lou, he was there to repossess the car, remember? Sorry about the whole demon misunderstanding. Will calls everyone who bugs him a demon," said Grell. "It's fine," replied Father Joseph, "We blessed the church anyway. Can I see William?" I hastily said, "Of course, but I was just about to... uh... change his bandages! I'm going to do that now! Grell, take these and put them in the storage room that leads to the kitchen. Where's Will?" "He's washing up a bit in the bathroom. He should be done by now," replied Grell.

I threw the bags to Grell then ran to the bathroom. Once I got there, I made sure to knock. I was answered with a "Come in."

I stepped in to see William drying his hair with a towel. The gash on his chest was uncovered and hadn't healed as much as I had been lead to believe, though it had scabbed over nicely. I walked over to take a look.

"I thought you said shinigami heal quickly," I said, gasping at the wound. "We do, but this was made with a death scythe. My own, to be exact," he replied. I nervously bandaged him and brought the cot into the hallway, avoiding Grell who was doing well at distracting Father Joseph.

I told William to lay down and pretend to be asleep. I hate lying, especially to Father Joseph, but I had already done it, hadn't I?

I led Father Joseph to him. Thankfully he only prayed over Will then left.

"Okay, coast is clear. You can get up now," I said to William. He stood up and walked to me. "I have a question," he said. "Why are you taking care of me? You've even taken in Grell and Mason. I stumbled in here and, immediately, I've become you're number one concern. Why?" I smiled, "William, I don't know what the shinigami do, but I _do_ know that when an attractive, injured man stumbles into my house, I'm going to fix him."

I turned and stumbled back out to Grell. "Where's Mason?" I asked him. He was sitting in the front pew (just like everyone else had been lately) admiring his bright red nails. "I think he's either downstairs or in the kitchen," he replied.

I went to the kitchen first. No Mason. Next was the basement. Mason was sitting on the couch looking at a pair of hedge trimmers.

"What are you doing with those?" I asked. "This is my death scythe," he replied, "It got dinged up a while back and I was just getting the scratches off of it. Spears would have my head if I didn't fix them. 'A death scythe always reflects the reaper.'"

"Death scythe? William hasn't told me much about shinigami," I said, "Could you explain some stuff to me." He nodded and patted the seat next to him on the couch.

For the next half hour, I was taught the ways of the shinigami. Everything that William had said about demons and no doctors and such finally made sense. The tree trimmer also made much more sense.

"So you guys can live for hundreds of years?" I asked, amazed. "Yes," replied Mason, "I'm only a hundred and ninety-five, but I think Will is nearing the three hundred mark. Grell's only a few years younger... Or was it older? They might be the same age. I'm not sure. We stay in the look of youth for quite some time so it's hard to tell." "That's insane," I said. Mason nodded.

"Are there any female reapers?" I asked. "There used to be more, but now most work at General Affairs or some other filing department. There is one that's an actually reaper though. I've never met her, but I've seen her around and heard her name," he said. "Who is she?" "I think it was Mendila something. Can't remember her last name, but she's the first female reaper in a few centuries at least. I've heard she's a real jerk. Bossier than Spears," he said.

I thanked him for the info then we both went upstairs. He took some time to admire the architecture and stained glass.

I was about to walk in the kitchen, but then I heard Grell's voice.

"Goodness, William, I never thought you would be the one to go soft for a human." "Shut it, Sutcliffe. you act as if you haven't appreciated her company." "I _have_ appreciated her company; that is true. I just haven't appreciated her lips."

Okay, I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I lied to a priest earlier. I honestly don't care about these little things anymore.

I rushed over and squatted down while pressing my ear to the door.

"Where did you hear about that?" asked Will. "Only from the mouth itself. Girls talk about boys during sleepovers, William, dear. So, you planning on banging her?" "Only you would assume that. We've come to a conclusion that that was it," replied Will.

"Sure didn't sound that way. I think she fell for you at first glance. This is just like _Romeo and Juliet_," replied Grell, "She's sweet and nice and pretty. Run with it." "Are you saying I _should_ pursue a relationship with Louisiana?" "Duh! She's fun and I approve," replied Grell.

"She's also listening from behind the door."

Oh crap.

The door opened and I nearly fell over as Grell smirked down at me.

"Church girl, I hate to break it to you, but I think you just sinned," Grell said. I laughed guiltily.

That night, I let Grell and Mason stay again. I also let Grell rent another movie. This time it was purely romantic.

I sat next to Will on the counter. At the sentimental parts, we found ourselves looking at each other.

Little did I know, Grell's strange antics weren't over yet and these stupid shinigami were influencing me to do stupid things, but we'll leave that for the next segment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you that if I felt like typing, I would give an extra chapter. There will still be another one on Monday.**

**Wait a sec...**

**Twenty chapters already? Wow... I honestly didn't expect it to go this long. I expected to make it a shorter story, but this might continue for a little while longer. Hopefully it won't go on forever, but I've got some more plot line to throw out there.**

**(Oh, and just so you know, this is sometime in the mid 90s.)**


	21. The Church Girl: Part 4

**A/N: riukslovlydreams: Mission accomplished. ;)**

**midnightrider.009: I actually know Latin! You made my day! I never get to use it! EVER!**

**And so we bring the Church Girl arc (if you can call it that) to an end with this piece.**

* * *

><p>After the movie, Grell pushed Mason out of the room. He followed, saying, "We're going to let you two be alone for a while. Come down when you feel like it, Lou." A wink ensued. The door shut.<p>

"He thinks we're going to..." "It appears so." I shook my head. "Not going to happen." "And I'm perfectly fine with this," replied William.

I slid off the counter and walked to a cabinet opposite from us. After failing to find the right cabinet multiple times, I finally landed upon it and pulled out a bottle of wine and glasses. "I don't drink when I'm alone and who knows when I'll get a guest again," I told Will.

That night, Will drank just as much as I did, but I was the tipsy one. Shinigami powers, I'm guessing. Thankfully, I wasn't tipsy enough to fall into the basement and I actually used the ladder. It had become second nature and I'm thoroughly glad it had.

Mason was sacked out on the couch once more. I quietly tiptoed into my bedroom where Grell was wide awake, reading some gossip rag.

"Hey, Lou, did you kiss?" "Yes," I replied. "Did he bang you?" "No, I'm a bit drunk now so please leave for a moment so I can change. Just a moment," I told.

He left while I slipped into pyjamas and laid down on the bed. I fell asleep instantly.

The next day I had a headache, but I had things to do.

After having them for two days, I couldn't imagine life without the shinigami. They had really grown on me, but then I realized that they had influenced me more than I had imagined. I lied, got drunk, and eavesdropped. For once... I didn't mind asking to be forgiven.

I drank some water and prayed to God for forgiveness. William walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm praying Will," I replied, turning to look at him, "I sinned a number of times in a number of ways yesterday and I'd like to be forgiven."

"You were the _tiniest_ bit intoxicated. I don't count that as being drunk," Will said. "I know you don't, but I have a headache today so I do count it. The real question is why weren't you?" I asked. "Alcohol doesn't affect shinigami like humans. It would have taken me a few more glasses to begin to feel the effects of alcohol poisoning and I'm one who doesn't hold his alcohol well," he replied.

"How's the battle wound?" "Fairly well. I should be leaving if not tomorrow, then the next day." I smiled and said, "Well, that's good. I'm glad I was able to help you recover." He nodded and said, "Take a rest. I'll make breakfast."

I truly enjoyed my rest. I finally felt as if I really needed one. How long had I been taking care of Will, Grell, and Mason? It felt like a week even though it was only two or three days.

The day passed quickly as Will and I avoided each other for the most part. Morning came again...

"Lou, I thank you so much. This church saved me." William hugged me tightly. If I had never felt bittersweet before, I was sure hit with it now. I was so short, I couldn't see over his shoulder, but I heard a firm slap planted on Mason's head. The poor kid must have said something or another to Grell.

After saying goodbye to Mason and Grell, the three left. Never had I ever wanted that to happen. I went back to my melancholy chores like everyday.

I prayed every moment I thought about it that they would burst through that door again. Grell would strut in with a click of his bright red heels, Mason would follow and hope to not be hit, and William and I would kiss just one last time. If we had only done that one more time before he left...

* * *

><p>A month after my life became boring once more, a man burst through my doors. I swung around, hoping with all my might that it was William, Grell, and Mason.<p>

Unfortunately, I was met with the sight of a new guest. My hope diminished thoroughly. I turned back around and continued to sweep.

With an emotionless and monotone voice I said, "This church doesn't have services anymore, sir. I'm sorry, I have to ask you to leave."

He laughed. "Oh, you have got to be her. I have good news, Church Girl! You're little boyfriend is coming to visit soon!" he said mockingly. I turned back around to face him.

He had diminished the space between us in a millisecond for his face was now a centimetre from mine.

"How do you know about William?" I asked. His maniacal grin grew wider, "I'm his worst enemy. And that brings me to the bad news. You won't be alive to see him."

A sudden darkness came.

I fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Church Girl, wake up!"<p>

My head whipped to the side as a stinging sensation grew in my cheek. Then pain came from every place I could feel. The places I couldn't, I didn't have. One of my eyes was swollen shut and the taste of blood permeated my mouth.

I was tied to the podium and completely immobilized. I couldn't do anything to fight back.

I opened my one eye to look at my abuser.

His dark hair was messily arranged around his face and his eyes were a deep brown. As he snickered, I noticed a fang in his smile. Every article of clothing on his person was as black as his hair. In contrast to the dark, his skin was terribly pale.

"Hey, you're boyfriend will be here in a minute," he said. "What... do you... know about... Will..." I managed to say those words, but it was difficult with my crushed chest and ripped lip. "Oh, Will? That's sweet," he replied with a chuckle, "He'll just have to say goodbye though."

The evil creature bent to my level. He lifted my chin up to inspect me. "Hmm... I might as well." I closed my eye once more as a pain flooded through me.

I was being ripped from my skin. Not only my spirit being taken, but my body was being destroyed. I could feel it.

Every regret I held. Everything I always dreamt about doing. Everything I wanted to tell William. It was taken.

A single tear slid down my cheek and dissolved in the many cuts I now had as I knew it was over. The point of no return had come.

For just a moment, everything came back. I couldn't see at all, but I heard. I heard the demon fall to the ground. I heard William.

"Damn you."

Then William fell beside me. Carefully, he unbound me and held me in his arms. I felt so small in his grasp, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh Louisiana, I never wanted you to be a part of this," he told me. "It's... alright..." I told him. "You're alive? We can fix you! I can heal you, Lou!" he said. I smiled, "No, Will..." A short paused ensued.

Knowing my time was running out, I said, "I'll... miss you..." "No, don't go. Don't go!" shouted Will. "I thought... about you... every minute... of every day... I loved you..." I told him as my strength left and my breathing slowed. "I loved you too..."

My senses began to fade. One by one, I lost them. I remember just barely smiling as much as I possibly could if I was smiling at all.

The last thing I heard was William beginning to cry.

* * *

><p>Ronald stared at his senpai.<p>

Nothing could have prepared him for that. Nothing.

"I hate to ask, but what happened next?" asked Ron. William's solemn face turned to him.

"As it turns out, that's when that boy's mother stumbled in. The one from the human world," Will told Ron. "Devon?" he asked. "Yes, that one. I'd just killed the boy's father. We have come to a mutual understanding since then, but I will never forgive for that," said William, "That's why I don't want you getting attached to any human. They die and they take you with them."

The cold mentor left the scene. Ronald sat on the steps of the Cinematic Record Library and stared at his feet.

"Wait, senpai!" shouted Ronald, "You said you were showing me something! You just told a story!" "It's sitting next to you," replied William.

"Huh?" Ronald checked both sides before finding a small box on his left. Inside was a ring. It was no engagement ring, but rather, a promise ring.

"Oh God, senpai... You weren't..."

"He was. It was surprisingly quick and out of the ordinary for him, but he was," said a common, but unexpected voice.

Grell sat down next to Ronald. "I was putting away some records I had out. I heard the last three minutes. He finally told you about her?" asked Grell. Ronald nodded.

"William blames himself for her death you know," Grell added, "For six months, he would mutter to himself, 'If I had stayed. If I had been there just a minute earlier. If I had brought her with me.' He would list off all the ways he _could_ have saved her, but just didn't. He was cold before, but he was a real wretch for quite some time afterwards. He wanted to make sure that never happened to anyone else, but none of us could prevent you and Phe. It's funny how similar Louisiana and Ophelia are."

Grell stood up, brushed his hair behind his shoulders, then sauntered away, leaving Ronald alone.

That night was rather difficult to sleep through. Thousands of thoughts raced through the young shinigami's head.

A final decision was made.

* * *

><p>"Boss, I'm visiting Phe tomorrow and I want to bring Ophelia to the shinigami realm over winter break."<p>

William's eyebrow rose. The young boy was in his office again and this turn of events was truly unexpected.

"No." "But, senpai-" "No," scolded William, looking back down at his work, "I will not have a human here, nor a female staying with you." "Well, she doesn't have to stay with me," said Ronald, "I just want to make sure that she'll be safe. I need to make sure that she's alright. It's only two weeks away and then she'll stay a few days here. That's not much!"

"Ronald, won't she want to be with her mother for Christmas?" asked William. "Well, of course," replied Ron, "That's when I'll give her back. We can even go there for Christmas! The office parties are so lame."

William glanced up once more before another stern, "No." "Oh come on!" "Look," said Will, "If you can find a suitable place for Ophelia to stay and if she's recovered, then I'll consider thinking about the possibility."

"I can do that!" said Ronald with absolute joy, "She can stay with Sutcliffe senpai!" "I said suitable, Knox," chided William, "Sutcliffe is not only male, but rather unorthodox and I'd prefer it if he didn't corrupt a young human. That's just not worth the trouble and I'm sure her mother would not appreciate that either." "Uh... What about one of the girls from General Affairs?" he asked. "Not one that you have previously been with in any manner," answered William.

A slammed door revealed a redheaded reaper. "I couldn't help to hear your little conversation, but I have a girl friend who might be a fun person for Ophelia to stay with," said Grell. "What did I tell you about eavesdropping on the conversations in my office? And shut the door," reprimanded William.

Grell rolled his eyes and closed the door. "Maribel Ester," he said with confidence. "Maribel?" asked Ron, "You managed to make friends with Maribel?" Grell nodded confidently. "She's quite sweet, but she's so shy. I have a feeling that she and Ophelia will get along quite well," he said.

"She doesn't talk, senpai," added Ron with an annoyed tone, "All she does is get up, go to work, scribble things down, and go back home. She hasn't spoken to anyone in months. She's barely audible as it is. Why would she talk to you and why would she do this favour for us?" "Well, it happened a little like this..."

* * *

><p><em>A month ago...<em>

Grell rushed through the hallways of the building. He'd ticked off William once more and was not ready to face the consequences. He swore that flames billowed out of William's mouth as he shouted, "Sutcliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffe!"

_Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run!_

In the meanwhile, a short brunette cautiously ambled through one of the lesser used hallways of the building. No one was there and that's how she liked it. She hummed a little tune to herself as she organized the papers in her grasp. A rare smile appeared on her face.

_Click click click._

The girl looked down the darkened pathway just in time to see a well-known red reaper collide into her.

The two ended up with sore arses on the floor. The girl's first instinct to run and hide was instantly diminished as her paperwork fell to the ground gradually. She grabbed every piece she could.

"Get back here, Sutcliffe!"

The red man slipped a hand over the girl's mouth. "Shh! Will is soooo pissed at me right now! Don't let him know we're here!" The girl nearly screamed, but kept her quiet as the man clutched her wrist and dragged her into a storage closet that even she didn't know was there.

After five minutes of hearing malicious talk come from their superior, the two were forced to make conversation.

At first, it was rather slow and boring, but then Grell told a funny story and the girl laughed. As it turned out, they had more than a few things in common.

"Undertaker is such a hottie underneath the bangs! I swear!" said Grell. The girl giggled. "You've got to be joking," she said quietly. It was little more than a whisper, but it suited her well. "Fine, don't believe me! But I guarantee you, that I'm telling the truth!"

"Whatever. What about that Ronald Knox? I've heard rumours about a little human that he's taken liking to. Do you know him?" asked the girl. "Do I know him? Sweetie, I was there when he met Ophelia! The girl is so precious and they're the most adorable couple!" cooed Grell.

"Wait wait... Do you hear that?" asked the dainty brunette. Silence ensued. "Hear what?" asked Grell. "Exactly!" said the girl, "It looks like you're home free."

The two got up and began to leave the closet.

"Wait," said Grell, turning back to the brunette a last time, "What was your name again?" "Maribel. Maribel Ester. And thanks, Grell. That's the first conversation I've had with anyone in a long time. I owe you one," she replied with a wave.

* * *

><p>"So anyway, we did a few things here and there and I gained a friend! It's a wonder what an hour in a broom cupboard will do to a shy person!" said Grell confidently.<p>

Ronald and William just stared at him. "Why is this place so strange?" asked Ronald. "What was I angry with you about again?" asked William. Grell put a finger to his chin. "Hm... I don't quite rememb- Wait. Yes, I do and I'm not repeating it."

"Just tell me," said William. "Absolutely not!" squealed Grell, "You'll just punish me or something! I can't have that!" He skipped out of the room, but not before whispering his previous antic in Ronald's ear.

"Oh, I remember that. Yeah, I'm not saying anything," said Ronald as Grell shut the door once more. William sighed, "I supposed that Miss Ester is suitable enough. I'll consider." "Yes! Knox wins again!"

"I'm considering, you buffoon. That doesn't mean that I'm saying yes," replied William. Ronald got up with a shrug, "Doesn't matter. Consideration is basically a yes when it comes from you. See ya, Boss!"

After William was once again alone in the room, he couldn't help but mutter to himself.

"What the _hell_ have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New character! Yay! Sometimes I feel like I'm fitting the shinigami into my own world instead of making a story based on them, but I like it this way and new characters are a lot of fun! I think I'll try to draw chibi versions of my OCs soon. I just really want to do that. There's... *counts on fingers* More than can be counted on two hands for sure! Hm... I've never really had such a huge amount of characters that I've made up. I'm just counting the ones that have talked at some point also! Flashback or not. That's still a flipping lot. They're all quite different too... Some are a lot alike, like Ophelia and her mum, and some are quite different, like Sam and George (nearly forgot about him didn't ya? Well, don't yet. He's got more to show.). I should really thank you guys. I have as much fun writing this story as you do in reading it, so thanks a bunch. It means a lot. I'll see you next week.**


	22. Her New Shinigami, A Change

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you all are having a nice summer.**

* * *

><p>"Maaaariiiiibeeeeeeeel!"<p>

The girl turned her head to the side, but it was from behind where she was attacked. The man hugged her from behind and looked down at her from above.

The entire department stared as Maribel didn't make a single sound. She simply looked up at her hugger and said, "Hi, Grell," in a soft voice.

"Hi, darling," Grell replied, "How are you?" "I'm good. What about you? How are things with Mr. Knox and Mr. Spears?" she asked. "That's exactly what I came here about!" shouted Grell.

Grell spun the girl's chair around and grabbed her arm. He whisked Maribel away to the literal Reaping Department.

Everyone stared at the redhead and his new friend as they walked through the office. A female was an unusual sight especially when everyone knew this one to be the shyest person in the entire building.

Maribel squeaked and hid behind Grell as much as she could. "I don't like this. Where are we going?" she asked in a whisper. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, but the boys aren't used to a pretty lady like you. We're just going to Mr. Spear's office," he replied.

"Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?" Maribel asked. "No, no, no," said Grell, "You're fine." He patted her on the head.

They reached the office in record time. Grell did his best to hide Maribel every step of the way. _This poor girl is afraid of her own shadow. She's just too sweet._

Grell opened the door unannounced as always and Maribel cautiously followed as he strutted in.

Ronald was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of William's desk. William was, of course, behind his desk. The blonde didn't even bother to turn around and simply let his head fall back to get an upside-down view of Maribel. William's icy stare scared the living crap out of the girl and she did a 180 only to be blocked by Grell.

"I don't like this one bit!" Maribel hissed. Grell looked down on her lovingly. "We just need to ask you something," he said calmly, "Please just try to relax and listen." Maribel glanced back to the unfamiliar pair. "Alright, but I don't know what you'd want from me."

* * *

><p>"Phe!"<p>

Ophelia launched herself out of bed and shouted, "I'm up! I'm up!" She landed in a tangle of blankets on the floor.

Sam crouched down to look at her best friend. Devon slapped a palm to his forehead. "I told you she'd fall out of bed," he informed his cousin. "Well, you were right, okay? Happy now?"

Phe took a second to realize who was squabbling. "Sam! Devon! I haven't seen you since that night!" she shouted. Sam hugged her friend. "Glad you missed us." With a little help, Phe stood up and hugged Devon too.

It had been a week and Phe hadn't been allowed to go to school in her condition. She had gotten better and her black eye was almost gone. Her gash in her stomach however still required healing time, but it was far enough along to be able to continue on. She couldn't leave school forever.

"School is so boring, but George has been coming around more," said Sam, "He's really funny." "And by funny, she means awkward," added Devon. "Well, he's nice," replied Sam. "That's good," answered Phe.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to find out that way," said Devon. Ophelia gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked. Sam and Devon exchanged looks.

"Do you remember anything that Ronald told you that night?" asked Sam. "Ron talked to me?" asked Phe, "I honestly don't remember. Was it something important?" "No," answered Devon before Sam could speak, "It was nothing."

Sam glared at her cousin. "Give us a minute, Phe." She pushed Devon out the door and closed it behind her.

"Devon, we're telling her. She knows about shinigami and she knows about demons. She needs to know about you," ordered Sam. "No," said Devon, "She'll be angry and she'll ask why we didn't tell her earlier." "It'll last ten seconds and then she'll be fine and she'll understand why we wanted to keep it a secret," replied Sam, "You know how nice and understanding Phe is. She isn't a brute like me and she isn't a natural deceiver like you."

Devon's gaze narrowed. "I'm just as human as you," he growled. "No, you're not and you need to accept that. You'll never be like me and you'll be different no matter how much you try. Get that through your head," Sam replied coldly. Devon remained silent. His cousin sighed. "You can't help what you are and that's what you need to understand. You can't change as much as you want to. I'm sorry, but those are the facts." "We should get back to Ophelia," said Devon.

They returned to Ophelia who had thrown her blankets back on her bed. "Hey, guys, what did I miss?" "Devon's father was a demon," said Sam, "He's half demon."

Phe looked up at Devon. "You aren't joking are you." The pair shook their heads. "And we killed three demons... I'm so sorry Devon!" said Phe. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Ophelia, I had no loyalty to them. Don't fret about it. You nearly died. You had the right to," said Devon, "I never wanted to tell you, but Sam insisted."

"Wait..." Ophelia stepped away from Devon. "Do you... you know... Do you eat souls?" she asked. Sam and Devon glanced at each other. "Yes, but you have to understand. I only eat people who are destined to die in the next week or so and I have to eat or else I'll fall ill and die."

"Devon... Do you realize how painful it is to have your very being ripped apart from your body?" asked Ophelia. "That's because he was trying to cause you pain!" shouted Devon, "He wanted you to suffer! That's why you were injured as much as you were!" "Well, then how do you do it?" "I basically thread it _out_ of their body instead of ripping _into_ their body," he replied, "It's nearly painless and I still eat."

"I still don't think it's right," said Ophelia. "I have to live and because I'm only half demon I can go for a long time without having to feed. I only feed once every two or three years because I'm young and growing. Most real demons go for much longer," replied Devon.

Ophelia thought for a moment. Knowing the shinigami first, she was prejudiced, but Devon had a point and once every couple of years isn't much. That would mean that he's eaten around eight or nine people, but he has to survive. There was only one more question.

"What happens after?" asked Ophelia. Devon answered, "I could keep a part of their soul with me or they just stop. No Heaven. No Hell. Just nothing. They cease to exist." "That's better than suffering for eternity in Hell for sure," she replied, "Look, I'm still uncomfortable about that, but I can see it from your point of view."

"I probably should have told you sooner," said Devon. "No, you really shouldn't have," replied Phe, "If it weren't for the shinigami and everything that's happened in the past few months, I would have never believed you. I'm just glad that you _did_ tell me instead of keeping it to yourself. I'm on the shinigami side of things, but I won't hold anything against you."

_Of course you won't. You never do, but you won't be so sure once you know everything. Let's just hope you won't know. _Devon smiled and thanked Ophelia.

"Good, now there's a few more people who want to see you again. They're downstairs waiting for you," said Sam.

Ophelia instantly knew who they were talking about. She smiled as big as she could.

Sam made sure that her friend didn't hurt herself as she carefully began down the steps. "Devon, just pick her up already," said Sam, "Please, she can barely move and you don't want her to open up her stomach again." Devon smirked and came from behind, lifting Ophelia up with ease. "I gotcha."

The boy continued down the steps carrying his friend like a small child.

After reaching the bottom, Devon refused to let Phe down just yet. He carried her into the living room where Ronald, Grell, Ella, and a small brunette sat down. The brunette was shaking ever so slightly and stayed as close to Grell as possible without being on his lap.

Ronald looked up, "Phe!" Devon set the girl down as she was quickly held by Ronald.

"I'm so glad you're okay," whispered Ronald in Phe's ear. "Don't squeeze me too hard buddy. I've still got one battle wound that isn't done yet," replied Phe. He let go as if he broke her. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asked. "No, I'm just saying," said Phe with a laugh, "You're fine."

Grell joined the two in the middle of the floor with the brunette hiding her head in his chest. "Hey, girly, are you doing any better?" he asked. "Yeah, quite a bit." "That's good. I think Ronnie has a question for you," Grell noted.

"Do you want to spend a few days of winter break in the shinigami realm?" "Yes! Will William allow it? What did Mum say?" asked Phe. Ella smiled and answered, "I say it's fine as long as Grell or William keeps an eye on you."

Grell laughed. "Willy says it's fine as long as you stay with my friend here. Ophelia, this is Maribel. Maribel, say hi." The brunette looked to Grell and whispered something. Grell sighed, "Oh, dearie, she's harmless. Say hi." Maribel gave in and looked at Phe. She mumbled something that Ophelia assumed was hello.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay with you. We'll have a lot of fun, I guarantee," said Phe. She held out her hand and Maribel took it gently.

"It's no big deal," said Maribel softly, "I have an extra bed since my sister moved out." "Oh, wow, thanks."

"When am I coming?" asked Ophelia. "Next week. I would have visited and told you earlier, but Will convinced me to wait until we got the okay from Maribel," said Ronald.

Maribel tugged on Grell's vest. He bent a little as she whispered something in his ear. "Honey, are you sure? Come on." Maribel looked at Phe then back to Grell and shook her head. "See. You can get out of your little box. Let's sit down again."

Everyone followed their example and sat down. The conversation started again with this or that and continued to bring laughter to everyone except the ever silent Maribel.

Ten minutes later, dinner was pulled out of the oven. Ella had been alerted previously to her guests so there was plenty of food for everyone.

Afterwards, Ophelia went upstairs for just a moment.

"What's she doing?" asked Ronald. Ella was in the kitchen cleaning up and deafly humming some tune so Sam answered, "She's changing her bandages. She's been asleep all day and didn't bother to change them when we first came, remember?"

Ronald looked at Grell who was still harbouring a shaking Maribel under his coat. "I did that to her," he said. Grell thumped him on the head. "Don't you dare start. You had nothing to do with that. You saved her from being in one of Undertaker's coffins, so shut up and enjoy the time you have with her," he scolded.

Devon whispered something in Sam's ear. She jumped up from the couch and shouted, "Bellini! Sorry boys, Maribel, we gotta go!" She rushed out the front door. Devon followed quite a bit more calmly per usual.

Ophelia came back down from the top floor just as Devon said, "Goodbye." He closed the door and continued out with Sam. "Where are they going?" asked Phe as she took a seat next to Ronald. "Well," he replied, "She shouted something in a foreign language then ran out the door." "Bellini?" "Yeah, that was it," Ron said. "Bellini is Italian," Phe explained, "It's the name of her cat. She probably has to feed it."

Ella joined the group once more. "So, what are you all up to? Anything new in the shinigami realm?" she asked. "Nothing new really," said Grell, "Except for the fact that Will's been a tad more understanding lately. I don't know why." "You do too," said Maribel. "Maybe," he replied, "But I'm not saying anything right now."

"Okay then... How about we-" The front door burst open. "ELLA! Your boss is bored. Entertain me!" Jess walked into the room and collapsed next to Ella. "Jess, I've told you many times to _not_ barge into my house. Also, you just missed dinner so you might just want to leave," she said, annoyed.

"Hi, darling," said Grell. At the sound of the unusual voice, Jess sat up. She was shocked. "Grell! Ronald! New girl! Hiya! Haven't seen the likes of you in a long time, guys. You need to come back!" "We'll try," said Ronald, "But we've been having some busy days lately." "Oh yeah, things havegotten kind of strange around the office," replied Grell.

"Hey, Jess, how are you and your duck?" Ronald asked. "We're good," she replied, "He gets along with Arthur well." "Pfft. That dog is evil," said Phe, "It tries to kill me every time I see it." "Oh, Phe, he'll warm up to you in no time," said Jess. Ophelia refused, "Absolutely not. I don't want that bloody hound near me."

* * *

><p>"Ronnie, we need to get back before Will gets mad. He's such a stickler for the rules," said Grell. Phe nodded and led the Grell, Ron, and Maribel outside where the sky had grown quite dark and the only source of visible light was the porch lamp.<p>

Ophelia glanced away from Ronald with a bit of a shy smile. "I'll see you next time," he told her. The pair hugged, but it was more like Ronald just holding Ophelia in his arms. As he let go and she backed away, Phe stopped him.

"Wait, before you go, there's something I've wanted to do since the moment I met you." Phe stared into his bright green eyes.

For a moment, Ronald felt innocent. Looking at her made him feel that way. Her bright eyes, her long red hair, her blameless expression. It was all perfect. Phe moved even closer. A few centimetres separated the two. Grell nearly squealed with anticipation.

Phe suddenly glanced up and began to flick the curl sticking up from Ronald's head. She was mesmerized for a mere few seconds. Phe knew exactly what she had done. Even Ronald had been fooled into thinking that he was about to be kissed.

"I've always wanted to do that."

Ronald was slightly disappointed as she began to move away. He reached out and lightly held her wrist. She turned back to him. A moment later, the two collided in a soft kiss.

It was different. Ronald had kissed many girls, but this was different. Something was better about this and he just couldn't place it.

Ron's hands found their way to her waist as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

Both were too infatuated with the other to hear Grell shout, "Yes! I knew it! It's so cuuuuuuuuute!" He hugged a shell-shocked Maribel.

The kiss was broken. The participants just looked back at each other. Phe stared with a wide eyed wonder that had somehow spread to a previously smooth and cool Ronald. Both were astonished.

"I've never kissed a human before." "I've never kissed a shinigami before... But I'd like to again." "I think I can arrange that."

Grell jumped for joy as if he was cupid's personal cheerleader. He'd seen it from the start and, as a hopeless romantic, couldn't be more overjoyed. He grabbed Ronald and whisked him away.

"I'll see you soon!" shouted Ronald to Phe. She laughed as he was unwillingly dragged away.

"Grell, you cock block! What the hell?" said Ronald as soon as Ophelia was out of earshot. "Soooooorry, Ronnie, but Will's gonna kick all of our asses if we don't get back soon," said Grell, "Would you rather spend time with your girl and face him, or kiss her and go without a problem?" "I hate it when Will pretty much forces you to be a cock block."

"You two are quite the pair," said Maribel. "Huh?" asked Ronald. "Well, Ophelia is just so nice and you've always been a player. Is she changing you, Ronald?" "What? No. She's not changing me. I'm just trying something new and so far it seems to be going well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It took twenty-one chapters, but there was finally a kiss between Ronald and Ophelia. I really suck with romantic stuff so I apologize. So... Remember last week when I said that I was going to draw chibi versions of my OCs? I lied. I started on this family portrait series instead. So far it looks pretty good, but holy crap Sam has a big family. It wasn't too bad with Phe and her mum, but Sam's has _seven_ people in it _not_ including her****.**


	23. His New Attempted Makeover, A Right Mess

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm late and that this is kind of short! Please accept this chapter! In other news, I refuse to upload any of the family photos until all of them are done, so if any of you wanted to see that, you'll have to wait. (However, the ones that are done look pretty good.)**

* * *

><p>A young blonde hummed his way through the office and back to his own desk, completely lost in his own thoughts. It had been a peaceful day and later Spears would let everyone go for the winter vacation. The week had been relatively easy and Ronald hadn't been bothered by too much paperwork or too many meetings. He had even managed to get to work on time! Well... Once... But it was still an improvement. All he had to do now was get back, finish one last report, and then tomorrow he and Grell would pick Phe up.<p>

"Ronnie, dear!"

Grell ambushed the boy from the adjacent corridor. He spun Ronald around with a toothy grin and an air of excitement and mischief. The _smile_ was enough to frighten Ronald and make him wary of the entire situation. A death grip was placed on Ron's arms to prevent escape.

"Uh, senpai... What's going on?" asked Ronald, looking to one side as the rest of the office watched the strange situation. "Isn't it obvious?" countered Grell. "Considering you haven't started yet... No." "Willy and I are going to make you a proper gentleman for Ophelia tonight!" Grell cooed.

Ronald called desperately for help, "Mr. Spears!" The reaper appeared from the same hall Grell had. "Sorry, Sutcliffe is paying me and I would like to see the result of this." Ronald was no longer frightened or wary. He was terrified.

Ronald just barely escaped Grell's grasp the second he could. He ran to the first place he could think of. General Affairs.

"Ladies, I need to hide," Ronald announced. A blonde woman chuckled. "Goodness, Knoxy, you look scared out of your shorts." "Can I hide under your desk?" he asked. "Sure. Why not?"

The blonde scooted to the side as Ronald leaped over the desk and landed with a thump. He dropped to the floor and crawled under the cave. It was cramped, especially when she scooted up again. It was as if she was _trying_ to squish him.

As Ronald heard Grell's heel clicks grow closer and closer, he grimaced and prayed that he hadn't done anything to upset this girl in the past. A new body leaned on the desk.

"Dear," said an unwanted voice, "Have you seen Ronald Knox? Blonde. Curl. Thick glasses, goofy smile. You should know him." _Wait... My smile is goofy? _Ronald poked his upper lip. _My smile is not goofy. It's... It's... It's goofy._

"Oh, yeah! Ronald!" said the blonde woman, "He passed by just a moment ago. Went thataway." She pointed down at her desk with a smirk. "And you are quite accurate on that smile."

Grell beamed. "Thank you!" He strutted around the side of the desk as the girl wheeled out of the way. Grell leaned down to a curled up Ronald who had both of his eyes closed. One eye opened and a look of dread and defeat appeared.

"Oh please don't do this," pleaded Ronald. "Sorry, already paid Will." Grell seized Ronald's forearm, causing a cry of pain from the blonde. Even _that_ didn't make Grell relent. Ronald was dragged out from under the desk.

As he was taken away, the blonde woman shouted, "That's what you get for cheating on me! Have fun being Grell's dress up doll!" _Craaaap._

When the three reapers reached Ronald's littered apartment, Ron was tossed on the couch. "Ow, senpai." "Hush," said Grell, "I'll get started on the outfit. Will, you teach the boy etiquette."

Following that sentence was a number of things that would make an absolutely hilarious movie montage.

Grell gave up easily on Ron's chaotic closet and let him sift through the wreckage for _his_ choice of clothes. After nearly every outfit, Ronald would walk out and try to show off his clothes to the two older men. It either gained a nod or glare from William, but Grell liked none of it.

It took nearly ten combinations of clothes before Ronald walked out in a tie, polo over a long sleeved shirt, and jeans. "Oh gosh Ronnie," complained Grell, "You're going on a date with a girl, not to some Indie rock concert!" Both Will and Ronald gave him a questionable look. "It's not like I don't go on the internet, you two," said Grell.

"Well, anyway, what's wrong with this?" asked Ron. He thought it looked fine. William shook his head. "You are trying to impress a lady, Ronald. This will not cut it. Women, though my experience is a tad rusty, are fickle," he explained. "You may be rusty, but you're right," agreed Grell, "Women are picky and we appreciate men who are clean cut." "That's not Phe," said Ron, "She isn't like other girls." "Of course she is," said his senpais simultaneously.

The two came up on either side of him. "Women are picky and snobby and yet you can't live without one," said Grell. "She'll perfect you basically," noted William, "But that might include changing your appearance a tad." "Two things," said Ronald, switching his gaze between the two men, "First of all, if you break into song, I'm running out that door and not stopping until I reach Wilson's. Second, Phe's not like that!"

Grell pushed him face-first into the old couch. Ronald flipped over to face his senpais as they taught him a lesson. "There's always some strange meaning to what she's saying," said William. "You need to notice when she gets a hair cut or she does something different," said Grell, "It's lovely to hear that you know and care." "Tell her that you love her eyes and personality," said Will.

"Guys! It's not like I haven't been on a date before. I'm General Affairs' favourite toy," he said proudly. "Oh, and you've got a goofy smile. Be careful with that," noted Grell. William sighed, "Ronald, this is a human." Grell nodded. "She'll expect even more out of you because you're a reaper."

What followed that was Will assisting Ronald with his closet.

"Oh god, Ronald. Do you ever clean?" asked William. Ron thought a moment. "Not really." He received a swift thump. "Get to it," ordered Will. Grell refused to even step into Ronald's room which was nearly as messy as his closet.

Finding relatively nice clothing (other than work suits on hangers) was terribly difficult. Finally, Ronald was dressed in his work clothes. They were the only thing that was slightly attractive looking.

After sitting Ronald down on the couch again, Grell looked at the poor, tired boy with interest. "What are we going to do with your hair? It's all messy and that curl is horrible," said Grell. Ronald reached up and flicked the curl. "Phe likes my curl. She likes to mess with it." "It won't do." "But this is how I normally look, senpai," replied Ronald.

William sat down next to Ronald and took a comb out of his jacket pocket. He tried to run it through Ronald's hair to no avail. "It's much too thick for this," he said, "What's in the bathroom, Sutcliffe?"

Sometime in between Will getting his comb out and him giving up, Grell had begun rummaging through things in Ronald's bathroom. It was an unsurprising mess.

"Hair gel, brush, some sort of cologne, old toothbrush. Ew. Soap, razor, deodorant... Oh wait, what's this?" Ronald's brow scrunched. Grell had named everything he knew was in his bathroom. What else could possibly-

"Goodness, Ronnie, who does this belong to?" chuckled the red reaper. He walked out, stretching a lacy, black pair of panties. William glared the blonde down. "Hey," Ronald defended, "If she chooses to leave commando, it's not my fault."

Will scolded the boy, "Ronald, are you joking? That's a tad ridiculous to not know who they belong to." Grell laughed, yet agreed with William. "Whatever remnants of past girls, one night stands, or friends with benefits will have to go. If Phe sees those, she'll dump you," said Grell, binning the lingerie.

"She's coming over _here_?" "At some point, she will!" Grell said. William disagreed, "No, not here. It's practically toxic and barely insentient." "Aw, Will," whined Grell. "I agree. Ophelia should _not_ come over," Ronald said, "That just wouldn't end well." He looked back over his shoulder to the open bedroom door. _Everyone_ cringed.

"Maybe you strong, handsome men could clean up a little before Ophelia gets here," said Grell. He gave his best puppy-dog face to William. William was, as always, unreadable.

"I agree," replied Will, "We should _all_ pitch in for the cleaning of Ronald's room. Feminism and what not." It took Ronald a moment before a light bulb flashed. A devious smirk appeared. He added, "That's right. You wouldn't want to be treated any less just because you're a woman, now would you, _Miss_ Grell?"

Grell opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. His glare was directed at the two. One was smiling like an evil genius and the other was completely expressionless. His head hung low. "You two are real jerks sometimes, you know," he mumbled. No apologies were given to the poor, defeated redhead.

"Well, let's get to cleaning!" said Ronald happily. He turned on his heel and walked straight into the waste filled room.

An hour later, the three had managed to clear the rubbish and wipe themselves out. Ronald managed to fall asleep on the coffee table and Grell had curled up on top of an unreachable William on the couch.

The next morning, Maribel accidentally opened the door instead of knocking. The sight of the three completely spent made her chuckle softly. She smiled at her new friends, but then she pulled a camera out of her bag and began to take a few pictures. _This will be useful for later._

A snore came from Ronald's mouth that woke Grell slightly. He rubbed his head into William's chest and reached his arm to smack Ronald in an extremely unfortunate place.

"Oof! Ooooooohh!" Ronald grabbed his crotch and rolled to his side, continuing to moan. He bit his lip. Maribel commented, "Ooh... That's gotta hurt." "You think?" replied Ronald in a strained voice. He tumbled off the coffee table, slamming his head on the ground.

William woke up next. He poked Grell's head a couple times before the redhead truly stirred. "Get off of me, Sutcliffe," he ordered, "If you don't, you'll join Ronald on the ground." At the mention of his name and "ground" Ronald shuffled out of the way just as Grell was pushed to the ground.

"Well, boys," said Maribel, "It's time to retrieve Ophelia from the human world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dunno if I offended anyone with that feminist thing. If so... Sorry, but that had to be done. I actually just relaxed a moment and laughed for about two minutes at that part because it just played like a little movie in my head... It was freaking hilarious.**


	24. Her Work Continued, An Unsettling Scene

**A/N: I took a break. I'm sorry about that. Family stuff, stress, computer troubles, being middle of nowhere with no internet, and I've been SO FREAKING BUSY. I hate it. I hope that this can make up for that. And next week we celebrate Christmas!**

**I really am sorry. I've been quite overwhelmed the past month. Don't you dare think that I've given up on this story!**

* * *

><p>Ophelia laid on the floor once more. A week of no school left her a lot of book work when she came back and according to Ella, "If you don't finish it before Ronald gets here, you'll have to stay with me instead." Considering that Phe had already packed, that would be absolutely dreadful.<p>

"Are you done yet?" asked Ella, "They'll be here soon." "No! I'm not!" said Phe, "I can't even begin to understand this and Ronald is going to be here and I'm not going to be able to go!" "Then you'll just have to settle for break with me," replied her mum.

Ophelia abruptly turned around to face her mother. "You'd deny me a chance to go to another dimension because I don't have my work done," she said harshly, "That's just rude. I'm getting an opportunity to do something that rarely happens to any human being and you wouldn't let me go because my work isn't done." Ella laughed. "Ophelia, if you can't go now, Ronald will ask you again. I guarantee you," she replied.

Phe grumbled and hurriedly scribbled onto her paper. She wasn't even sure if that was the correct answer, but she could fix it later.

More answers were put down, and then Phe took her things, ran upstairs, and threw them into a pile on the floor. She grabbed her large black gym bag and was just about to rush down the stairs. "Ophelia Westbrooke!" scolded Ella, "Take your time or you're going to fall and crack your head open."

"Ronald's going to be here any second!" said Phe from the top of the staircase. Ella replied, "And he would _help_ you down the stairs if you needed it. I suggest that you don't injure yourself more than what is necessary." Ophelia sighed and slowed her pace down the stairs, refraining from the usual slide down the banister.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, Phe placed her bag by the door. Ella came up to her. "You happy?" asked Ophelia in a rough tone. Ella smiled. "You bet I am. See? Rushing down the stairs doesn't make a difference."

"Yeah, but have you ever slid down the rail? _That's_ fun," said Phe. Ella's grin had spread to her. "No, I have not," she replied, "Nor do I want to. I think I might fall off and break my arm. You really shouldn't do that either, but I don't think my warnings will stop it."

A knock was at the door. Ophelia pushed her mother out of the way to swing the door open. Ronald stood in the doorway. Well, it seemed to be Ronald.

Ron's hair had been slicked back similar to William's style. His usual work attire had been cleaned and pressed. His blazer was buttoned for once. He smiled, but it wasn't his usual silly grin.

Instead of getting a hug like he expected, Ronald received curious and confused looks from Ophelia. "What happened to you?" she asked, "You look a tad... stiff." Ronald exhaled and grabbed Ophelia. "Thank god you noticed! Grell and Will gave me a stupid makeover and it turned out looking like this," he complained.

Phe ran a hand through Ron's hair and messed it up once more. His curl returned to its usual spot. "Much better," she said, "Next time, stand up to them. You looked quite stupid like that. It's not you."

Ophelia stepped back over the threshold and swiftly grabbed her bag. Ronald took it instead. "In addition to the image change, William schooled me in manners. As a gentleman, I can't let a lady such as you carry her own luggage," he said. Phe smiled, but took the bag back. "Ronnie, I'm no weakling. I don't need any help," she said with a hint of reprimand. She ventured into the snowy outside to see Undertaker's hearse.

While Phe was throwing her bag in the vehicle, Ella put a hand on Ronald's shoulder. She shouted to Phe, "Give us a minute, dear. I'll return him in just a moment." "Okay!" Phe shouted back.

Ella pulled Ronald inside and closed the door. "Now, Ronald, I really like you. I honestly do," explained Ella, "Which is why I'm going to give you a swift warning." Her happy demeanour suddenly changed. "If my daughter comes back injured, disturbed, or no longer a virgin, I will go to your little realm and I will murder you cold blood with Grell's chainsaw. _Nothing_ matches the rage of an angry mother," she warned.

Ronald was glared at with the fury of a thousand angry Wills. He gulped nervously as Ella harshly said, "Respond, Ronald." He stuttered. "Uh... I... Uh... I promise that Ophelia will come back completely intact!" he finally spattered out.

The anger left. "Good to hear!" said Ella joyfully, "Now you get out there and take care of my little girl."

Ronald stumbled back out to Phe as Ella waved from the doorway. Phe waved back and looked to a scared stiff Ron. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the big bad Mum," she said. She ran back up to her Mum for one last goodbye.

"Be good and be safe. You're with people who can do more than you can and that means no alcohol, no drugs, nothing dangerous, and most of all, don't be alone with Ronald for too long," instructed Ella. Phe laughed, "I've got it. I've got it. I'll even relay it to Grell if you want." "Oh please!" replied Ella, hugging Phe.

Ophelia finally pulled away and went back to Ronald. Phe was ecstatic to actually be in the passenger seat and begged Ronald to drive like a normal human being. The hearse had brought back many memories of strange conversations partnered with insane driving.

"So where's Grell?" asked Phe. Ronald thought back to earlier that morning. "She hit her head on the table... William's taking care of her," he replied.

"Ah. How do you think that will end?" Phe asked. Ronald pondered this a moment. "It could end one of two ways. Grell will either have more injuries than she started with or the two of them will have a nice shag on my couch. Let's pray for door one," he replied. "I could see the two of them together if Grell ever gets over that obsession with 'Bassie darling!'" she said. The two laughed and joked about William and Grell getting together.

KJ

Phe stepped into Undertaker's shop cautiously. She rang the little bell on the familiar counter. "Where is he?" she asked. Ronald slid the lid off of the coffin nearest the door. Undertaker was happily dormant inside. "We can leave him in there. The door's back there," said Ron, pointing to the back room. The pair left the sleeping madman in the coffin and went through the door.

Phe noticed the lack of chains and locks on the suspicious door that seemed to lead to nowhere. "Are we going through there?" she asked. "Yep," replied Ronald. He opened a cabinet to the left and brought out a vial. He handed it to Phe.

"Drink this. It'll help with the passageway sickness," Ronald said, "And if you don't you'll be vomiting for the next few days." "Well, that would suck," replied Phe, taking the vial and examining the deep brown liquid. She swirled the concoction to see that it was as thick as syrup. She took a step of bravery and popped the cork then downed the suspicious fluid.

Ronald ran up and held the vial there as Ophelia began to hack and cough. "You have to drink it all, Phe. Please," he said. After a slight struggle, the remedy had disappeared. Ophelia gagged a bit and said, "That was terrible! Why did you shove it down my throat?!" "I'm sorry," apologized Ron, "It doesn't help at all if you don't drink it all." "Fine, but if it doesn't work, you'll be with me while I'm puking in the toilet," replied Phe.

"You'll also want to close your eyes," said Ron, "There are some things that humans just shouldn't see." "Mysterious liquid and now you want me to wear a blindfold. If I didn't know you were a reaper, I would run out that door screaming 'rapist,'" replied Phe, "You might want to be careful around people who don't know, but then again... Sam and Devon have that down by now so I guess you only need to rephrase certain things around George... If those two haven't scared him off yet."

Ronald grabbed a rag and placed it over Phe's eyes. "Who's George?" "He's a boy that bumped into Sam and then I worked his grandfather's funeral so he followed us around a little, but not much," answered Phe.

"Wait," said Ron, "You meet a guy and then you work his granddad's funeral. That's highly strange. He must be thinking you're a stalker." Ophelia shook her head as Ron tightened the cloth and tied it. "After meeting Undertaker, I don't think so," she replied.

Ronald moved back to the front of Phe. He took her bag and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you ready?" he asked. A smirk appeared. "I'm about to travel into a different dimension after drinking a shady liquid and being blindfolded and you're asking me if I'm ready? I think I'm ready, Ron," replied Ophelia. He smiled and led her along.

Ophelia couldn't feel any difference in the floor when she walked into the door. It was still hard like tile, but the air around her lost the scent of staleness and gained an absolutely disgusting odour. "Oh god, Ron. That's disgusting! What is it?" "It's basically death. You'll get used to it in a bit," he replied. "I feel like I should have expected that, but it still reeks!"

It was a long walk before Ronald said, "Phe, are you ready to take off the blindfold?" The girl nodded and prepared herself for what she was about to see.

Ophelia felt the blindfold move and slowly opened her eyes to see...

"Ronald," Phe began. "Yes," answered Ron. "Why does this look like a normal city?"

Buildings appeared just as they did in the human world. Nearly all were quite large and decorated wonderfully, but they were nothing like Ophelia had anticipated. Everything was bright and shiny and perfectly white.

"We work here. What did you expect?" Ronald asked. "Oh, I was expecting this. A bright shiny utopia instead of a death covered hell," Ophelia replied sarcastically. Ron laughed. "That's such a stereotype! We keep this place nice and clean... For the most part. Anyway, Grell and Maribel are waiting at her apartment."

The two continued down the sidewalk, passing many men dressed in suits on the way.

"Who are they?" asked Phe, turning her head to get better glimpses at the similar people. "They're just other shinigami, Phe," replied Ronald with a laugh. Ophelia shook her head nervously. "No no no. They all look the same and it's freaking me out!" She shouted.

At her outburst, many of the passing reapers turned to look at the mysterious female trailing the infamous (or famous depending on who you are) Ronald Knox. Ophelia squealed and grabbed Ronald, shutting her eyes tightly. "Okay, I understand Maribel's fears," she whispered, "This is not fun!"

Ronald smiled and kept walking even though Phe was clinging to his arm quite painfully. "It's alright. We'll be there in just a moment," he said.

A few minutes later, the two had arrived at the building. It was quite tall, containing three levels. Each level had six apartments.

"Okay, Maribel said her apartment was the last on the left on the second floor," said Ronald. He turned to Ophelia who had already ran up the stairs. "What's taking you so long, Ronnie?" she asked. "Don't call me 'Ronnie!' That is a Grell-specific nickname!" he replied, rushing after her.

Ophelia knocked on the supposed apartment door. Ronald came up behind her. "You really shouldn't do that without me here. There could be some other reaper who doesn't know you. They might not be friendly," he said. Ophelia's eyebrow rose. "I've met five shinigami. Undertaker is a lunatic, but harmless. Will is so obsessed with keeping the rules that he wouldn't get near me. Maribel is too afraid to go anywhere without Grell. Grell... Enough said. And you, well, you're completely nonthreatening!"

"I can be threatening!" defended Ronald, "I have killed many a zombie and reaped souls before you were born!" "I know, but you wouldn't hurt me," said Phe.

The door flew open.

The pair stood in shock at the scene inside the room.

"Well, this is unexpected."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I typed the suspicious part, I couldn't help but think back to when I made Japanese green tea cake. My friend looks at me and says, "It's bright green." I nodded and replied, "Yes, it is, but it's delicious and my favourite recipe." "This is extremely suspicious and sketchy and yet... I am intrigued." She finally ate it after some coaxing, but it took a bit.**


	25. Her New Mental Image, A Night

**A/N: Holy crap. Twenty-five chapters. That's more than I ever expected.**

* * *

><p>Maribel had invited Grell and Will into her apartment most willingly. Grell was the only one she considered to be her friend and was ready to help him when needed. Even though she had met Ron and Will, it had been brief and they were more focused on Ophelia than her.<p>

"Hello, Miss Grell, Mister Spears," greeted Maribel with a smile as she opened the door to her guest. "You're so adorable!" shouted Grell. He hugged the girl tightly. Maribel stiffened. "Oh, sorry dear," he said as he released her.

"It's no big deal," replied Maribel, "I'm just not used to it, you know?" "I know, sweetheart," answered Grell. The girl was so fragile and he loved her like a little sister already.

"Hello, Miss Ester." William helped Grell into the apartment as he was still a tad woozy from his... fall... Well, that's what they had been telling him anyway.

William had Grell lay down on the couch to help him recover. All was well until Grell started demanding things from Will.

"I'm dying of thirst!" Grell whined. William rummaged through the cabinets and fridge for something to quench Grell's need for liquids. The redhead had completely refused water. He needed something with "more flavour." Will finally came to a large bottle of blue drink on the highest shelf of the top cabinet.

Maribel sat on her comfy chair and continued to read. She ignored the two until it registered that she probably needed to help Will on his quest. She looked up to see him trying to reach up to the shelf, but it was much too high even for him.

"Uh... William," said Maribel, setting her book on the small table beside her. "Do you need some help?" she asked. The man turned to her and nodded. "I suppose so."

Maribel got up and walked over to join Will in staring at the bottle as Grell continued to gripe as background noise. "Why don't we just have one of us stand on a chair?" asked Maribel. "If even you stood on a chair, we could reach it," he replied, "That's not a terrible idea."

William swiftly turned to Grell. "Shut up, you idiot!" he yelled, clenching his fist. If Will wasn't in the kitchen, Grell would have been in much more pain.

Grell moaned and flipped over, squishing his face into the couch pillow. He was silenced afterward.

"Thank you," said Maribel, "He's quite kind, but that was getting bothersome." "I know," replied Will who had already made his way to the small dining table. He took a chair and carried back over to Maribel. "I suggest you get up," said William, "I'll help you keep steady."

Foot by foot, Maribel was on the chair. She stood up and started to shake. William clutched her waist to hold her still. Maribel's face turned as red as Grell's hair. "Will this help?" asked William. "Yes, thank you," replied the girl quickly. She was quite flustered at the simple touch.

Maribel reached up and tried to grab the bottle. After multiple attempts, she finally reached it and smiled proudly, taking it down.

A sudden thought came to Maribel's head. "William?" "Yes." "Does this chair have a piece of black tape on the front leg?" "Yes, why?" "Oh crap."

The chair collapsed causing Maribel to fall back. William tumbled after and landed on top of her. The bottle broke, causing cuts from plastic and soaked clothing from the liquid inside.

"Oh gosh... My back..." moaned Maribel. William stood up and tried to help her up, but slipped and ended up pulling her down with him.

Maribel flopped off William to lay next to him. "I'm not heavy, but I'm assuming it hurt when I fell on you," said William. Maribel nodded. "What about me?" she asked. "No, you are quite light," he replied, "It was more the floor colliding against my skull that pained me." "I can imagine."

Bright red blood began to come from the miniscule cuts on the pair. Maribel sat up and then made her way to standing with a groan here or there. "I'm going to get out of this shirt and take a shower so I won't be sticky," she said.

Maribel continued to her room. William followed her initiative and once she was in her room, he got up and began to remove his shirt. Grell carefully opened one eye to watch the show.

William noticed the redhead and threw a blanket over his head. "Hey! Not my fault! You're the one stripping!" Grell defended, pulling the blanket to the floor.

The water from Maribel's shower began to pour, but the noise was quickly drowned out by William and Grell squabbling.

"I'll need a new shirt... Hm..." William's eyes landed on Grell. "Why me?" he asked with a pout. "Because you are the only male in the apartment and we can just toss a blanket over you when Ronald comes," he replied as if it made perfect sense to steal Grell's shirt.

"Why don't you just go to your place, get a new shirt, and come back?" asked Grell, holding his shirt tightly. "Ronald will be here any moment and I doubt he'd appreciate seeing me without a shirt. Just give it to me." "No!" answered Grell, propping himself up with his arm and shifting to sit.

William's eyes narrowed. "Grell Sutcliffe," he growled, "I want your shirt."

As the battle for the shirt continued, Grell's vest was thrown to the side with his scarlet coat. His shirt was unbuttoned before Grell finally screeched, "Maribel! William's trying to rape me!" "What?!" exclaimed Will.

A soaked and dripping Maribel rushed out holding her towel up and pushed William out of the way. She tripped to fall on top of Grell, losing grip on her towel as she placed a hand on either side of him . It didn't drop odd completely, but gave Grell a perfect view of her unclothed front. Maribel's face flamed crimson.

Just at the very worst moment, the door swung open. Ophelia and Ronald stood in the doorway.

"Well, this is unexpected."

A hand not-so-subtly reached up to cover Phe's eyes. Ronald and Phe had the exact same dumbstruck face. Let's just say it looked absolutely terrible where they were and not knowing the back story. Especially with none of the three offending reapers being fully dressed.

No one knew exactly what to do or say. Deafening silence ensued as everyone stayed in their same places, not bothering to move a muscle or even breathe.

Ronald slowly closed the door and unshielded Ophelia's eyes. They looked at each other in awe.

"Did you just see what I saw?" asked Ronald. "Maribel, Grell, and Will about to have a threesome? Yes," answered Ophelia. "You shouldn't have seen that. We're going to my apartment," said Ron. The two turned on their heels and rushed out of there, with blank stares plastered to their faces.

* * *

><p>"Grell, I'm going to murder you," said Maribel as she walked out of her room, this time fully dressed and brushing her hair. She sat in her usual chair while Grell was relaxing on the couch and Will was sitting in a dining chair that was not busted. William had gotten a replacement dress shirt from his apartment. "Not if I do so first," added William.<p>

Grell was more focused on other facts. "We just scarred an innocent adolescent human and dear sweet Ronnie for life," he said. "First of all, Ronald cannot be counted as pure as you are making him out to be and I doubt Ophelia is either," commented William. Maribel nodded, but said, "They probably went to Ronald's place to have a little fun of their own."

Grell leaped up and shouted, "No! Ella would kill us if we let this happen! We have to check on them! We've left them alone for nearly three hours!" "I'd prefer to not be under Ella's wrath. It's the normally happy or quiet one who has the most rage behind her," said Maribel.

The three rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Ophelia yawned. Her head rested on Ronald's lap as he sat on the old lumpy couch and watched a movie that Phe had brought. She laid with her legs curled up underneath her, leaving a space large enough for another person. Though both were in their own pyjamas, they looked quite similar. Baggy t-shirts and comfy sweatpants all around.<p>

Ronald wasn't paying attention to the movie so much as he was Phe's hair. He played with it constantly, brushing it behind her ear and making sure every strand was perfectly in place. He was especially organized about the coloured ones.

"My roots are showing," said Phe, her hazel eyes looking up to meet Ronald's green ones. "Huh?" "The streaks. My roots are starting to show," she repeated, slightly louder. Ronald finally noticed the amount of red blending into the violet and blue.

"I honestly hadn't even noticed," Ron said. Phe let another small yawn escape her mouth. This one was, in the most basic sense, a mere squeak. Both laughed a little.

"I think you're tired," said Ronald, "You should get to bed. Just go to my bedroom. I can take the couch for now. Maybe tomorrow we can catch up with Maribel and get you over there." Phe didn't respond. In a matter of seconds, she had fallen victim to the curse of sleep.

"Or you could fall asleep with your head on me making me unable to move. That's fine too," Ronald said glumly, "Humans." He had said the last word scornfully, but then thought it over again. With a smile on his face he thought in a much lighter tone. _Humans._ He placed a small and light kiss on her cheek, causing her to nestle her head into Ronald's lap even more.

Ron left his head fall back and began to lose himself to sleep also.

_SLAM!_

"Ronald Knox! You will not take Ophelia's innocence!" shouted a certain redheaded reaper who had suddenly assumed himself into the position of a hero similar to a 'Virginity Crusader' according to Maribel. He stood in the doorway with an only slightly threatening pose. No one can take him truly serious with his hands on his hips and especially after saying something like that.

Ophelia and Ronald jumped awake. The both sat up straight. Ronald flushed out of embarrassment as Ophelia did the same.

Phe suddenly turned the tables. "Wait a minute. You three just shagged each other and you want us to stay pure. Makes perfect sense."

"We did not!" shouted Maribel, "We had a mishap with Grell's juice and I showered. Will got rid of his shirt and wanted to make himself decent before you two came alone so he wanted to borrow Grell's, but he was being a wanker and refused. He told me that Will was raping him! I had to save my only close friend!"

"Hey! I am not a wanker!" said Grell. "Yes, you were," said Will and Maribel simultaneously.

"Still," said Ronald, "We're perfectly fine. We watched a movie and fell asleep on top of each other. So can we get back to that? I have my nice little butt groove in the couch right here." "And his lap is really comfy," noted Phe, "I know none of you have ever fallen asleep on him, but he's so soft."

"Won't last for long with Phe here," said Grell under his breath. Maribel smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey! Why did you do that?!" he asked. "More importantly, when did you become aggressive?" asked Will. Maribel replied confidently, "First. That was perverted and unnecessary. Second. I'm starting my New Year's resolution early."

"Okay, since this is my apartment," said Ronald, "I'm kicking you all out so Phe and I can get some sleep. I promise I won't shag her." "And I guarantee you I won't because Mum will castrate him if he does and that would not be a good thing," added Phe.

Seeing the two of them sitting together on the couch touched that romantic heart Grell has. He caved immediately. "Okay, we'll go, but just one kiss or something adorable," he said with a hopeful smile.

Phe and Ron turned to face each other. Phe gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Even _I_ was expecting more," said William. Everyone in the room was surprised.

Ronald and Phe met in a kiss similar to the first one they had... Maybe a tad more passionate.

Grell squealed and grabbed William this time, squeezing the life out of him. "Sutcliffe!" William coughed out. Grell dropped him. "Oops sorry, Will." The taller shinigami sighed.

Maribel giggled. "What?" asked Grell. She smiled and said, "I just had the funniest thought. What if one day, you two were together or got married even?" William glared at the redhead. "Absolutely not."

The three turned back to Ronald and Phe who had not decided to stop snogging each other.

Grell cleared his throat. No response. "Knox!" shouted Will. Ronald snapped out of it and coughed a little, quickly stopping the embrace. He blushed as did Phe. "Heh... Sorry, Boss," he said.

Grell tsked. "Uh huh. You two most certainly won't shag each other's brains out. If you absolutely have to, be safe."

The three older reapers left.

Ron sputtered, "I'll take the couch, you can take my bed." "Okay," replied Phe. She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. She rushed into the bedroom.

A moment later, Phe came back out and treated Ronald to another heated kiss. He became lost in her soft lips and nearly stopped breathing.

Ron leaned forward as Phe backed away and broke the kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ronald," she said with sweet smile. She left him stunned. "Goodnight," said Ron as his bedroom door shut. He fell back into the couch and smiled.

"I can't even believe this is happening. I'm just glad it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I have nothing because I forgot to make questions and stuff for the 25****th**** chapter "Yay! We did it!" thing... Uhh... I've been reading Homestuck lately, so I really can't think straight with Karkat or Gamzee commenting in the back of my head...**

**Oh! I know!**

**1. Who is your favourite Black Butler character and why?**

**2. Who is your favourite original character from this particular story and why?**

**3. And because I just bought the dub of Black Butler II (Woot! Excited to hear English!), what is your favourite new character from the second season and why?**

**4. What makes a Trancy butler?**

**5. And because I'm officially obsessed with Homestuck, if you read Homestuck, who's your favourite troll and why? If you don't read Homestuck, who's your favourite butler? Sebastian or Claude?**

**Here are my answers:**

**1. Grell, because the second I saw him my brain when kind of nuts and I said, "Okay, I need to figure out where he's from and I need to watch it. NOW."**

**2. Don't make me choose! D: I honestly can't!**

**3. Alois! Because he's insane! Muwahahaha!**

**4. I'm not giving it away.**

**5. Tie between Terezi and Karkat. Terezi is a lot like me and Karkitty is just fun. I want to hug him just to tick him off. **


	26. Her New Surprise, A Real Date

**A/N: Because of school, chapters will become a bit more scattered in updates. I don't have Latin (Yay! Completed the class over the summer! But it also sucks.) or a study hall so I'm stuck with working in my free time... I have barely any.**

* * *

><p>Ophelia and Maribel flanked Grell as the three stepped down the cold streets of the reaper realm. It was more of a strut for Grell, but that was usual. Though it was only around four, the sun had begun to set and the street lamps glowed brightly.<p>

"Do you think that Ron will get suspicious if we leave him?" asked Phe. Grell shook his head and said with certainty, "Absolutely not. He wants you to have a good time here even if it's without him. We're just having a little girl's day out." Maribel nodded in agreement. It was the best she could do. Speaking was and still is not her forte.

It seemed logical enough, but there was a secret motive behind all of it.

"Okay, his office is pretty close to mine," said Grell, plotting the route out in the air, "We'll be able to get there without being noticed. Not to mention that most of the reapers aren't working. Christmas is coming up and only volunteers and very low reapers get to deal with that."

"Deal with what?" asked Phe. Maribel answered, "The suicides, car accidents, and other deaths. I volunteer every year to help the others with paperwork. I'm still just a General Affairs girl." "Not this year," said Grell, "I made Will take your name off the volunteer list. You're spending Christmas with us!"

"Who's us?" asked Maribel. "Ronnie, Will, and I!" shouted Grell as if it was an absolutely flawless idea. Maribel shook her head. "What if Quinn wants me to spend Christmas with her?" she asked. "I have to go." "Well, until that happens," said Grell, "You're welcome to stay Christmas with us."

The three arrived at the building. It was just as white and shiny and completely unrecognizable as all the other buildings. If Grell hadn't pointed it out, Ophelia wouldn't have even given it a second look.

After travelling through many hallways and staircases and elevators, they finally reached Ronald's office. The entire floor was desolate and lifeless except for the two reapers and their human companion.

Ophelia opened the door and walked into the boring and completely undecorated office. "Okay, I'm glad we came," she said, "The poor boy must be horrible bored in here." "Yep, Ronnie will be happy to see your little surprise for him," said Grell.

* * *

><p>"Okay, boss, I have to make this<em>perfect<em>."

Ronald and William were both laced with flowers, but not just any. The flowers they carried were bright yellow and fairly small.

"Do explain to me why Ophelia would want these weeds again," said William. Ronald answered, "They grow in that field we visited. It's a memory from her childhood... Aaaaaand the time when I fell into the brook." Will eyed the boy. "I hope you weren't in your work clothes." "I might have been..." A sigh came from William._You just can't change this boy._

The two continued to a certain pub. Ronald refused to drop the flowers and kicked one of the double doors open quite dramatically. William followed him inside.

"Aye, what are you blokes doin' here wit' flowers?" asked Wilson from behind the counter. His white sleeves had been rolled up and he had been washing the counters for once. In fact, he might have been cleaning all day.

The place was desolate as it was only around three in the afternoon. It was much too early to be drinking (normally) and Wilson's food wasn't the best. Unless they like quite a bit of salt piled on their food, reapers don't come to Wilson's bar for much other than booze.

"I need to rent this place tonight for Phe. It's Saturday, but I just need to use that outside table you never use anyway. We just need something private and he wants to make the food." Ronald looked at William. The taller reaper replied, "I was begged. I did not want to."

Wilson crossed his arms and eyed the pair. It usually didn't take much to sway Wilson in Ron's favour (A bottle of spirits always helps.), but this time he seemed like he was actually debating whether he'd help Ronald or not.

"Hmmm... I might be able tah help you," said Wilson slyly. "Oh gosh, what do you want?" asked Ronald. "I don' want anythin' too much. I just wanna name somethin' after ya." He pulled out a glass filled with a familiar poison. "Please no." "Oh yeah. Ron's Hangover! It'll be on tah board for half price all night," the brunette replied with a snicker.

William glared at Ronald. "You will never drink _one_ of those ever again. We nearly had one of the biggest incidents in the history of shinigami," he scolded. "Yeah, I know. I had the bloody worst hangover of my life afterwards," said Ron looking at the floor.

Wilson burst into laughter. "I hope so! That was somethin' even I wouldn't touch!" "Then why the hell did you give it to me?!" shouted Ronald. "I didn't think you'd actually like it!"

Of all the times Ronald has felt stupid, this was one of the absolutely ridiculous times. "Just show us the outdoor table so we can put these flowers out there," grumbled Ronald.

After William helped Ronald and Wilson with setting the flowers up, the three tried to decide what to do next.

"Well, if you want this all done by six, I'll get started on the food," said William, "Before I go, why so early?" "Ophelia and her mum have a tendency to eat extremely early and hang out afterwards," replied Ronald. The black-haired shinigami left.

"Do ya want anythin' from the bar?" asked Wilson. Ronald thought back to Ella's threats. He gulped at the unpleasant memory. "Nope, we're good," he said quickly. "Okay then," replied a confused Wilson, "I'll get the lighter tah set up the lamppost." "Thanks."

Ronald looked at his set up with pride. The flowers looked nice and the outdoor table was clean for the first time in ages. He then called his wonderful helper.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me come here," said Ophelia as she looked at the picture frame. She had finally put that picture that Grell had taken of Ronald and her at the creek in a frame. Grell smiled. "No problem, dear," he replied.<p>

A buzz came from his purse. Picking up the phone, he answered, "Hello, Ronnie!" The blonde replied nonchalantly, "Hi Grell. Is she suspicious?" "Nope, she's good," said Grell looking at Ophelia talking to Maribel.

"Thank goodness," said Ronald, "I need you to put her in a dress. I can guarantee she didn't bring one, but I want her to look nice for our date, okay? I'm going to be wearing one of my nicer suits." "One of mi-" "NO." Grell hadn't even finished his suggestion before Ronald had refused. Another thought came to his mind, quickly changing his opinion.

"Wait," said Ronald, "If she wants to wear one of yours, it's fine." "You just want her in one of my more revealing dresses," Grell said with a sigh. "So... Is there a problem with that?" Grell ended the call with a sigh. "Men," he scoffed.

Suddenly Grell turned to Phe and Maribel. "Okay girls, now we're going to have some fun!" He smiled and clapped his hands together.

The two girls exchanged nervous glances.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>Ronald relaxed in his chair. He had finally found the perfect angle to lean back on two legs of the chair, keep his feet on the outdoor table, and manage to stay balanced. It gave him a moment to think.<p>

_A human. It's not like a shinigami hasn't been with a human before, but still... It was a long time ago... A simpler time._

Ron fell forward with a thump. William stood with his arm extended, clearly the person who pushed Ron's legs off the table. The older shinigami took a seat in the chair opposite Ronald.

"Are you prepared?" asked Will. Ronald cleared his throat, but only nodded. "In all my years, I've never seen Ronald Knox nervous for a date." Ronald snapped to attention and rebutted with, "Well, Phe's a human! She expects more out of me!"

A hand found its way to Will's forehead. "I hope you realize that Ophelia doesn't care. She wants you to be you, Ronald," he said, annoyed. I can't believe he's thinking like this.

Wilson called Ronald inside for one matter or another, leaving William alone.

"Something's definitely different about this one, and I don't think it's her species."

* * *

><p>"Grell, I don't want to. Why in the world do I need to be in this thing?" asked Ophelia. She crossed her arms and pouted like a small child, looking up at Grell.<p>

Grell continued to adjust every little detail of the white dress. He pulled any red hairs that may have shed from Ophelia off of it and kept straightening the crimson fabric which "makes the best" of Ophelia's waist.

"Don't you like dresses?" asked Grell, standing back to gaze over his work._She is so adorable._ "Well, I don't mind them, but I'd prefer to not be in one on a casual night," replied Phe matter-of-factly, "What's the big deal? Is there some reason for this?"

"Of course not! I just couldn't help myself. You look cute. Right, Maribel?" said Grell. Maribel relaxed on her chair a little bit more and nodded. She then decided to pull her feet up and under her.

A glance to the clock made Maribel speak up. "Miss Grell." Grell was still trying to convince Ophelia that it was all worth it. "Uh, Miss Grell?" The redhead ignored her still. "Grell Sutcliffe!" Two pairs of eyes turned to the brunette.

"Uh... Clock..." said Maribel quietly. She had a slight squeak to her whisper of a voice, but with the help of her pointing, Grell was able to understand. "Oh! Look at that! Thank you!"

Grell grabbed Ophelia by the wrist and disappeared out the door. Maribel sat in silence. She rotated and let her legs hang over the side of the chair. After a slight sigh, she stretched her arm and picked up that simple book on the table.

She mumbled a few things, but then said something comprehensible by anyone who would have been in the room.

"Bye then..."

* * *

><p>A bartender laughed heartily, tending to one of his customers on a stool. There were at least ten who were at the counter and dozens at the different tables. The whole place was deafening and hot.<p>

Ophelia grit her teeth, vowing to beat Grell the second she got a hand on him. He had put her in a dress, rushed her away from Maribel, and now he had left her completely alone outside of this tavern! He had just pranced off into the night like leaving her in a completely different area of the city was perfectly safe and normal!

Phe walked to the counter and called for the man mixing the drinks. "Excuse me! This is kind of important!"

Wilson glanced over to the place where the voice had come from. "Uh... Are ya the Sutcliffe Ronald always talks 'bout?" he asked. He was impressed at how much the man looked just like a woman. No... A girl.

"No," said Phe, "I'm not. That's the wanker who left me here."

Intrigued by the unfamiliar guest, Wilson appeased his customers for just a moment to speak with the girl.

"Then who _are _ya?" asked Wilson. He leaned on the back counter. "I'm Ophelia," replied Phe, "The git you were talking about is Grell and he stuffed me in a dress and rushed me here. Speaking of here. Where exactly am I?"

"Aren't ya from around here?" asked Wilson. He wasn't clueless. In fact, he was far from it. He knew exactly who the lass was. He just liked humans.

"Yeah," replied Phe. She opened her mouth to explain, but then wondered._Should I really tell him I'm a human? That might not be good..._ I'll just pretend a little... "I'm from the Dublin district," she said.

Wilson smiled and chuckled. "Dublin, eh? That ain't a Dublin accent, Miss," he replied. "Well, I spend a lot of time with London transfers," said Phe, hoping he would buy it, "Anyway, I just need to find someone I know. Do you know where William Spears or Ronald Knox are?" The brunette shinigami nodded. "Come with me."

Ophelia followed the man out a door to see the outdoor table, complete with a snoozing Ronald. The light from the lamp illuminated everything... Including the string of drool coming from the corner of Ronald's gaping mouth.

Wilson slapped a palm to his forehead. "Ron!" He shouted. Ronald snapped awake. "The zombies!" he shouted, looking around for the imagined foes.

"Aaaaaand he's an idiot. Congratulations, Miss. I'll leave ya two now," said Wilson. He sighed and ambled back into the building.

"I just made an ass of myself, didn't I?" asked Ronald. Ophelia smiled, trying to cover her laughter, but it didn't hold for long. She snorted and chuckled. "A little, but you're my ass," she said, taking the seat opposite of him.

"Is this why Grell kept me away from you all day and stuffed me into one of Maribel's dresses?" Phe asked. Ronald smiled. "You bet." After a short moment of silence, the two burst into laughter.

The pair continued to chat. They didn't even begin to notice that William brought out dinner. They ate without even thinking.

After dinner, Ronald found himself teaching Ophelia how to ballroom dance.

"Now where did you learn this?" asked the redhead. Ronald laughed and looked to the floor, making sure his steps were in fact correct. "While you are but a mere sixteen, I have lived through many decades and this is one of those skills you pick up."

"Wrong," replied Phe with a smile.

The dancing stopped. "What do you mean?" Ronald asked with confusion. Ophelia held up seven fingers. "You said sixteen. I'm seventeen, Ronald," she replied.

"Huh... I could've sworn you were... I missed your birthday." Ronald mentally chided himself for not knowing. Phe couldn't have been better about the subject. "You couldn't have known. I don't like people knowing about my birthday," she said, "Not even Sam and Devon know for sure. I change it every time they ask."

"While that makes me feel a tad better," said Ronald, continuing with the lesson, "I still believe that I should know your birthday."

As the two discussed this and that, their feet moved with grace. Ophelia didn't even have to think about it anymore. It had become a simple movement automatically continuing without notice.

For a mere moment, they paused. The two moved closer with their lips a mere centimetre from meeting.

"Atta boy, Ron!"

Ronald and Ophelia turned to the pub to see Wilson and William gawking from a slim opening in the door.

"Sod off!" shouted the couple simultaneously. They turned back to each other and fell into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>The night ended when Ronald brought Ophelia to Maribel's apartment for the night.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Phe. She hugged Ronald tightly in a quick and brief moment. Before he could say goodnight, Ophelia was inside.

_Seventeen already. Man, these days pass quickly._

* * *

><p>The apartment had one lamp illuminating the main room. A zonked out Maribel laid on the couch. A thick book rested on her face as her chest gently pulsated. Tiny squeaks which Ophelia assumed were snores escaped her partially parted lips.<p>

Phe smiled at the shinigami. She was much older than the redhead, but she was three times as sweet and kind.

Ophelia quietly found her bag and took two simple things. A camera and a large hand bound book.

After snapping a picture of the brunette, she began to write the article about the woman.

_Maribel..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to try to update every couple of weeks or so, but like I said, school is killing me.**


	27. Her Recent Return, A Mission

**A/N: Excuse me while I slam my face into a table. Here you are.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Devon, we have a mission."<p>

Sam's face was as serious as she could possible force it to be as she stared into the supermarket. Devon nodded with recognition of his cousin's statement.

With a military-like attitude, Sam stomped through the doorway as Devon strolled behind.

"First things first. We need milk." Sam continued her march almost aimlessly until her "objective" was found. She handed Devon the container. He carried it dutifully as he always seems to do.

"Next! Eggs!" The next "objective" wasn't too far away. And once reached, a question was posed.

"Devon?" "Yes," he replied. "How many do you think we should get?" asked Sam, "Not only do we have the seven of us, but we have Max and Austin and Dustin who'll be here any minute!"

"Do what we always do," said Devon. "Huh? What do we always do?" Sam asked. A sigh came from the taller boy. "We get three dozen for the seven of us and one for each of the Americans," he replied.

Sam quickly caught his tone and questioned him. "It almost sounds as if you don't like Americans. You do remember I consider myself from across the pond." "I do. And I do like them. I'm just not sure how to address your brothers any other way. They aren't _just_ brothers because there's Travis and Grayson also. They're not just cousins either. They're more than older brothers, so they're Americans."

Sam squinted and grunted in her perpetually childlike manner. "Why are you always right?"

Devon pondered a moment. "Because I'm English." "Yeah, yeah, shuddup." Sam waved him off and handed him six cartons of eggs.

After another half hour, Sam concluded the trip with pride. "We have everything," she said confidently as Devon carried all of the groceries himself. She pulled out her mobile to check the time. "Oh gosh! They'll be here any moment! C'mon Devon!" She ran to his truck and hopped in.

Finally being able to relax on their way home, Sam sighed with a content smile on her face. It took a minute, but conversation was started.

"What do you think Phe is doing now?" she asked. Devon grit his teeth. "I'd rather not think about it," he complained, "We've had enough conflict with reapers for one year."

"I don't see anything too bad about them," said Sam, "Ronald's been taking good care of Phe and Grell's been watching over the both of them and that other one seems to be in partial control of her." "Sam, stay away from him," Devon growled, "Mr. Spears is not a force to be reckoned with. And picking a fight with him would not end well for you."

"Okay, okay," said Sam, worriedly, "I got it. Don't mess with the prim and proper one. What is it that you have against the dude?"

Devon's eyes flashed for a quick moment.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

* * *

><p>"Christmas Eve already."<p>

Ophelia sat staring out the window in the passenger seat of Undertaker's hearse. It hadn't been long and she was already being carted back.

"I know," said Ronald, "It's kind of ridiculous. I wish you could have stayed longer." "I have Christmas and school," she said, turning to him, "I have things to do. Unlike you, I can't ask my boss for an extra day because of a boy." "Neither can I," replied Ron, "For a girl that is. Spears was reluctant about _this._ You should really be thanking Grell next time you see her."

Phe smiled. "I figured."

The rest of the trip was silent as both the reaper and the girl were dreading their part.

Phe reached to her side and pulled her navy shirt down. Ronald caught a glimpse of her bandage. His eyes darted back to the road. The bandages had been there the entire trip, but sometimes it's best to not be reminded of certain trials.

The large house was now cloaked in cold snow, but the warm light on the inside was truly inviting. The pair had reached it sooner than expected.

Ophelia stared lazily at her home. "It amazes me. It all happened so quickly. One moment I was cursing having to move into a new house and the next I'm thrown into an adventure. All because of the silly little book." She gave a little laugh which sparked a smile on Ronald's face.

"C'mon, Phe. You've got to get inside before your Mum decides to kill me for being late."

The two stepped out and gathered Phe's luggage before they sauntered to the front door as casually as possible.

Before knocking on the door, Phe gave Ron a nervous glance. "She did that on purpose." "What?" he asked. She pointed upward as he followed her finger up to a small plant hanging from the doorframe.

"Is that..."

"Yes."

Taking initiative, Ronald dropped everything to grab Phe and plant a kiss on her.

In the midst of their moment, the front door was unnoticeably opened and a certain brunette stood in the doorway.

"Ahem."

Almost pushing themselves away from each other, Ophelia and Ronald split as quickly as they could. Both had blush across their faces. "I believe that was quite the goodbye. Phe, dear, get inside and wash up. We'll have dinner in a moment. I need a moment with Ron here."

Ophelia turned to Ronald and gave one last hug. "Goodbye. I'll see you as soon as possible." "Bye, Phe." "Don't let her scare you."

And with that Ophelia dashed inside leaving Ella and Ronald to have a small interrogation.

"Is she hurt?" "No," Ronald replied. "Mentally or physically?" "No." "Did she stay with you in the evenings?" "No." "Did she have fun?" Almost continuing his streak, he stuttered before saying, "Yes. A lot of fun."

"Did you have fun?"

Ronald paused before responding. "More than I ever could have had alone."

In a flash, Ella hugged Ronald. "Thank you for taking care of her, Ron."

In the house and up the stairs, Ophelia was flipping through that "silly little book." She stopped at Ronald's page where she came to one simple conclusion.

"I'm going to find B.T."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I MISSED ALL OF YOU! I've been busy and procrastinating and away and writer's block and it seemed like everything wasn't working for the story, but after writing and rewriting this chapter multiple times, I have finally produced a new chapter and a new little mini plot! I'm determined to finish this story and I promise I will. Thank you for reading it. :)**


End file.
